Tears of Heartbreak
by Misty Amethyst
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are bestfriends.Syaoran starts to like Sophie a girl who he hardly knows,leaving Sakura heartbroken.But slowly Syaoran learns who he really loves,who has always been there waiting,who has been there for him the whole time;Sakura°FINISH°
1. Home Sweet Home

Hello I'm Back!

That's right it's Misty Amethyst!

I hope you checked out my first ever Songfic 'Stay the Same' and thank you to all the people who reviewed! And thank you to Illusioner 1412 for picking up my mistakes. Thanks! And thank you for being so kind. I love you all! lol so many thank yous!

Well this is my first ever Fan Fiction so please don't be too tough!

This is total S&S! The cutest couple!

**Summary:**

Syaoran and Sakura are bestfriends. But in comes Sophie. Syaoran starts to like Sophie leaving Sakura heartbroken. But slowly Syaoran learns who he really loves, who has always been there waiting, who has been there for him the whole time; his bestfriend °R&R° Thanks!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTORS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! If you or someone you know is related to any of the characters, please do not take it as and offence. I thought of the ideas in my head.

THIS STORY IS COPYRIGHTED! So no stealing!

Well here goes!

Enjoy !

**

* * *

**

  
Tears of Heartbreak 

Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home!

It was near the end of the holidays. =( School was going to start in one week! Sakura and her family were on holidays in Malaysia. Sakura's father wanted to let Sakura relax because she would be in year 9 when she started school.

°Sakura's POV°

I was so bored! It was really hot! So I decided to hop on the internet and chat to my friends.

I asked my cousin if I could use her laptop and she said yes. As I was signing in on MSN Messenger, I wondered what Tomoyo was doing. When I signed in, a screen popped up saying someone had add me to their list. I looked at the e-mail address. It said 'Little Wolf' (A/N I am very sorry if that is your e-mail address, but it just seems like Syaoron would have one like that. And also please do not mind if any of the e-mail addresses I write in this story is yours. They were the first one to pop up in my head.)

"What?" I said to myself. "I don't know anyone with the name Little Wolf."

I clicked accept anyway. When he or she signed on I would ask who they are.

I started a conversation with '

**Cherry Blossom says:**

Hi Tomoyo!

**Don't be mean, I got your picture says:**

SAKURA! HI!

**Cherry Blossom says:**

How r u?

**Don't be mean, I got your picture says:**

I'm good thanks! How r u? I miss you so much!

**Cherry Blossom says:**

I'm good. And I miss u a lot too! How's Japan?

**Don't be mean, I got your picture says:**

Oh it's the same old Jpan

**Don't be mean, I got your picture says:**

°Japan

**Cherry Blossom says:**

lol I love ur name 'Don't be mean, I got your picture'!

**Don't be mean, I got your picture says:**

lol thanks

**Don't be mean, I got your picture says:**

Oh Sakura I'm sorry but I g2g.

**Cherry Blossom says:**

Oh!

**Don't be mean, I got your picture says:**

Sorry! Mum wants me to go shopping with her.

**Don't be mean, I got your picture says:**

So I'll chat to you some other time. But if I don't, ring me as soon as you get back in Japan!

**Cherry Blossom says:**

Ok!

**Cherry Blossom says:**

Bye!

I sure do miss Tomoyo I thought. Just as Tomoyo signed off, someone signed in. I looked down to the corner.

"Little Wolf!" I gasped.

'Well now's my chance,' I thought.

I started a conversation.

**Cherry Blossom says:**

Hello

**Little Wolf says:**

Hello

**Cherry Blossom says: **

Sorry to be rude but who r u?

**Little Wolf says:**

Syaoran

**Cherry Blossom says: **

Oh my god! Syaoran Li?

**Little Wolf says: **

Yea! Do I know u?

**Cherry Blossom says:**

It's me Sakura! I was in ur class in grade 5 and 6!

**Little Wolf says:**

Sakura Kinomoto! Yes I remember you!

**Cherry Blossom says:**

Cool! So how r u?!

**Little Wolf:**

Good thanks how r u?

**Cherry Blossom says:**

I'm good and relaxed! I'm on holidays in Malaysia!

**Little Wolf says: **

That sounds fun!

**Cherry Blossom says:**

Dad wanted me to relax be4 I get into year 11

**Little Wolf says:**

I'm going to Tomeada High. How bout u?

**Cherry Blossom says:**

Me 2! I might c u there. Or I might even be in ur class!

**Little Wolf says:**

Oh I can't wait to c u! Have you changed much?

**Cherry Blossom says:**

Um... Not really just grown a bit taller and my hairs longer.

**Little Wolf says:**

Hey sorry Sakura but I g2g. Mum wants me to do some training.

**Cherry Blossom says:**

Ooo! Sounds hard! I beta leave u to it then.

**Little Wolf says:**

lol It's not that hard. So Bye!

**Cherry Blossom says:**

Bye!

I was thinking about so many things as I put away my cousin's laptop.

Syaoran was my bestfriend in grade 1 to grade 6... but then we went to different schools and our friendship grew apart. I had a really big crush on Syaoran in grade 5 and 6. But I was over him, I know I am. I'm sure I don't have anymore feelings for him apart from friendship. I'm sure...

°Normal POV°

Sakura and Syaoron talked everyday to each other. And they found out more about each other. Their friendship grew more and more. And eventually the friendship was as strong as it was before.

It was two more days before school started.

"Sakura we got the tickets and we are leaving tonight," Touyo called upstairs. "You better start packing."

"Ok!" Sakura yelled back.

Sakura started packing.

°Sakura's POV°

I was so excited! I was going back to Japan! Yes! I missed everyone so much. I couldn't wait to see how Syaoron looked like!

I picked up all the clothes I bought in Malaysia and dunked them in a suitcase. I was looking for the lock of the suitcase when I found my photo album.

"I didn't know I brought this," I said to myself.

I slowly flicked through it.

The first picture was my mum holding me when I was just born. I smiled slightly. Mum died in a car accident when I was five years old.I turned the page and saw I picture of mum, dad, Touyo and me. I looked about three. I skipped a few pages and saw a picture of Tomoyo and I. I knew Tomoyo since I was four. She was my best friend. I skipped a few pages. I gasped when I landed on a page. It was a picture of me and Syaoron with our cheeks together. On the next page there was a picture of Syaoron piggy backing me and Eriol piggy backing Tomoyo.

'I haven't heard from Eriol in quit a while,' I thought. I looked back down at the picture. We looked so happy.

I turned the page and immediately blushed. It was a picture of Syaoron smirking in a heart shape frame. I felt so embarrassed. I probably did that when I was in love with him in grade 5 and 6. I tried to take the picture out of the love heart, but it wouldn't budge.

'Ow well, I'll have to leave it in there,' I thought.

"Sakura tea's ready!" Touyo yelled from downstairs. "You better be finished packing!"

"I'm ready!" I yelled back down. "And you don't have to yell! You can just come up and tell me."

"But I don't want to see your hideous face!" Touyo growled.

"RRRRR" I yelled slamming the photo album shut and running downstairs.

°10 hours later°

Oh the plane ride was so uncomfortable! And I was so tired it was six in the morning! As we reached our street I started to get excited. I missed my house so bad. As the car stopped, I jumped out of the car. I ran up to our house. I looked all over the house and I sighed, "Home sweet home!"

* * *

Ok that was the first chapter! Lame I know but it's just getting better! SO PLEASE DO NOT DITCH THIS STORY YET! Please just read the next chapter PLEASE! They're gunna meet! And don't think that's the end because it's not! The next chapter should be coming up soon.

Thanks for reading it!

Please review and tell me what you thought about it.

Ok I know this chapter was pretty lame but I can guarantee it will get better! So please keep reading!

REVIEW REVIEWS PLEASE!

Ok again Misty Amethyst signing off!

Till next time!

BYE!


	2. We Meet

Hello!

I'm back! Misty Amethyst at your service!

Ok I recon I got some ideas.

Here goes.

* * *

**Tears of Heartbreak**

Chapter 2: We Meet

Sakura slumped on her bed. She was really tired.

°Sakura's POV°

I was so tempted to go to sleep but I remembered I had to ring Tomoyo.

°Bring-Bring° °Bring-Bring°

"Hello?" A tired voice sounded on the other line.

"TOMOYO!" I cried.

"SAKURA! You're back!" Tomoyo screamed.

I heard someone bang on Tomoyo's door, through the phone. I heard a voice mumble, "Tomoyo it's six-thirty in the MORNING!"

Then I heard the door slam shut.

"Whoops! Sorry I guess I woke up my mum!" Tomoyo giggled.

"I'm sorry for ringing you so early in the morning, but you said for me to ring you as soon as I got home," I yawned.

"Yeah, yeah I know!" Tomoyo said annoyed, wishing she hadn't said anything. "So we have to do something today Sakura!"

"I'm sorry I can't Tomoyo. Dad wants me to unpack and get ready my school stuff," I said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Oh no that's ok," Tomoyo said happily, "I sort of forgot to get ready my stuff as well. So it would do us both good to stay at home today."

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"You sound tired Sakura, you should get some rest, and I'll see you tomorrow at school," Tomoyo said concerned.

"That... sounds good," I said nearly falling asleep.

Tomoyo giggled. "Ok then, bye! See you tomorrow."

"Bye..." I whispered before I hung up the phone.

I got under the bed covers and was about to go to sleep before I had a thought. 'I forgot to tell Tomoyo about Syaoron!' I sat up in bed then my body dragged me back down. "I'll tell her tomorrow," I said to myself as I fell asleep.

I woke up at about three-thirty in the afternoon. Suddenly I thought 'SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW!' I quickly grabbed my uniform and hanged it up in my closet. I went downstairs to grab all my books for semester one.

"Morning sunshine," Father called out as I raced downstairs.

"Morning dad!" I called out.

"And the sleeping beast finally awakes!" Touyo mocked.

I glared at him as I ran back upstairs. I started packing everything in my bag.

"Let's see, I got Science, P.E, English, Dance, Drama and my much hated subject...MATHS!" I said to myself.

"I just can't wait," I sighed.

°7 hour later °

"Oh my tummy is so full!" I moaned as I dragged myself up the stairs.

We just had a huge tea, to have fun before school started. I slipped on my pajamas and slid into bed. I sighed for all the cleaning and packing I did today. Slowly I fell asleep.

°Normal POV°

Sakura tossed in her bed and a mumble escaped her lips. '_Syaoran'_

"SAKURA! I suggest you wake up unless you want to be late on your first day!" Touyo yelled from downstairs.

Sakura quickly sat up in her bed.

"HOEEEEE! LATE AGAIN!" She ran to her closet and took off her pajamas and put on her school uniform. It was a white t-shirt with a black skirt.

She ran down stairs and grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it in her mouth.

"Thanks dad, bye dad!" She yelled running outside grabbing her bag.

She clipped on her roller-skates and started heading to Tomeada High at a fast pace.

Touyo popped his head out the door and said, "God Sakura! I was just joking," he looked at his watch and saw how early it was. "Oh well at least she will be early for once."

As Sakura reached the front gates she skidded perfectly and went straight to her locker.

She dumped her skates in her locker and removed all the books in her bag and put them in her locker.

She looked at her timetable and noticed she had Dance and Math as her first two subjects.

She ran to her homeroom and yelled, "Sorry I am late!"

The few people in the class looked at her weirdly.

Sakura knew something was wrong. She looked up at the clock. 'TOUYO!' She cursed in her head.

"You're not late," someone said. The whole class was still looking at her.

"Oh don't worry, I was practicing my drama," Sakura said as a sweat drop formed on her head.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo yelled running towards her. "Long time no see!"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura screamed running to her. They both hugged and smiled.

"Sit here," Tomoyo said pointing to a desk next to hers.

"Oh thanks," Sakura put her bag on it and was about to sit down until she tripped on the table leg and fell down.

"HOE!" She yelled. "I think this is going to be a bad day!"

"Are you ok Sakura?" Tomoyo said helping to lift her up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Sakura stuttered.

"Kinomoto, you weren't joking when you said you haven't changed one bit," a male voice sounded from behind her desk.

Sakura froze. '_There is only one person who has a voice like that and mocks me like that.'_ Sakura slowly turned.

She came face to face with fiery amber eyes.

°Sakura's POV°

I gazed into his amber eyes. I glanced at his messy brown hair then at his strong, but not too muscular body. This could only be one person...

"SYAORAN LI!" I screamed jumping on him and squeezing him tight.

"Ah Sakura you are going to kill me," Syaoran grasped my arms trying to pull me off.

"Oh Sorry Syaoran," I said blushing, letting go of Syaoran.

"Syaoran? Like do you mean the Syaoran we knew when we were young?" Tomoyo spoke up behind us.

"Yeah," I exclaimed, "I was suppose to tell you yesterday, but I was too tired."

"And I hope you ladies didn't forget me," a mysterious voice spoke up from behind Tomoyo.

Everyone looked over there.

"ERIOL!" We all yelled.

"The one and only," Eriol smiled as his eyes twinkled.

"Oh it's going to be like old times!" Tomoyo said smiling. "Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura and I."

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Seats please!" The teacher called as he entered the room.

Eriol sat behind Tomoyo and Syaoran sat behind me.

"New year to begin your studies," the teacher exclaimed, "Also a new student!"

A skinny girl entered.

"Everyone meet Sophie!" The teacher smiled. "Tell them a bit about yourself Sophie."

"Hi my name is Sophie Jewel, and I am from America. I look forward to becoming your friend!" She smiled happily.

"Thank you Sophie," the teacher said, "Please take a seat in front of Miss. Kinomoto."

Sophie walked towards were the teacher pointed. As she walked over to her seat, a lot of guys whistled at her long slender legs. (A/N The school uniform is a skirt! )

I smiled at her as Sophie smiled back.

'_Ding! Ding!'_

"Have a great day class," the teacher said.

Everyone headed out. Sophie joined a group of girls she obviously already knew.

"I have P.E and English first," Tomoyo said to me.

"Hey I have P.E and Computers first, that means I'm in your P.E class," Eriol said smiling.

"Cool!" Tomoyo said heading off with Eriol to the stadium.

"I have English and Maths first!" Syaoran said examining his timetable.

"Hey! I have Maths in period two, just like you!" I exclaimed.

"So I guess I'll meet you then hey," Syaoran said looking up at me.

"Yep," I said walking off.

Just as I walked off I tripped over someone's shoe. I fell when all of a sudden a pair of strong arms caught me. The arms softly but firmly held my arms. I turned around and immediately turned bright red.

Syaoran quickly let go of me, blushing as well.

"Ah...thanks," I muttered.

"Um...yea," Syaoran said blushing.

I glanced at him and then headed off to my class.

°Syaoran's POV°

'_Damn! Why did I catch her like that! It was so embarrassing! WAIT! Why should I be embarrassed?' _I was screaming inside my head.

I shook my head to get it all out of my mind.

I headed to my first class. English! As I walked into the class, I looked for a spare seat. I saw Sophie, the new girl, so I sat behind her. She smiled. I didn't know anyone in this class.

'_Oh well I'll just have to work by myself,' _I thought.

The teacher came in as the class went silent.

"To start this year, I think will have an aural essay," the teacher said grinning.

Basically everyone groaned.

"Yes that's what I thought you people would think," the teacher grinned, "You will be doing this essay with a partner."

Everyone immediately started paring up with their friends.

"That I choose," The teacher smiled.

Everyone stopped talking and looked unhappy.

I smiled, _'I like this teacher,'_ I thought.

The teacher started pairing people randomly off the roll.

"Ah Syaoran and..." the teacher said looking down the roll.

'_Oh, please be someone good,' _I thought.

"Ah Sophie will do," the teacher said.

Sophie turned around and smiled.

"Guess it's me and you," she said smiling.

"Ah...yeah," I said blushing.

When the teacher finished pairing up everyone he continued his speech, "This essay will be about Global Warming and the Greenhouse Effect. It must include what happened, how it was caused and how we can stop the problem from increasing. It's due next week and must be two pages long, each."

Everyone started chatting.

"You may use this class to plan," the teacher said sitting down at his desk.

Everyone started to move to there partners table.

Sophie turned around and grabbed her book.

"So do you want to do the Global Warming or the Greenhouse Effect?" she asked.

"You pick first," I muttered.

"Well I pick the Global Warming," Sophie smiled brushing a strand of blonde hair from her face.

I blushed madly.

'_Why must I always blush in front of her? I mean her blonde hair is beautiful and not to mention her smooth, creamy legs... Wait! What am I talking about?!' _I screamed in my head. I blushed more.

"Is there something wrong Syaoran?" Sophie asked, "You look kind of red."

"Oh... I've been out in the sun too much," I muttered covering up.

"Oh," Sophie said as her blue eyes twinkled.

I started to blush again.

°Eriol's POV°

We were playing basketball. I was on Tomoyo. She had possession of the ball. I ran up in front of her to try and block her off. She tried dodging but it didn't work. I put up my hands up as Tomoyo raised her hands to throw the ball to someone else.

"Eriol, move!" Tomoyo said playfully.

"Not in a million years!" I said smiling.

"RRR!" Tomoyo groaned as she tried to see past Eriol's hands.

I decided to be playful, even thought it meant I would get contact. I leant forward and hugged Tomoyo.

Tomoyo squealed as we both feel down on the floor.

Tomoyo kept on giggling as the teacher blew his whistle for contact.

I smiled at Tomoyo as I gave her a hand up.

°Sakura's POV°

'_Oh dance is fun, but it takes a lot of energy out of you,'_ I puffed. I looked at my watch.

'_Well a least the bell was about to go,' _I sighed.

"Miss.Kinomoto, may I please see your dance before the bell?" the teacher asked.

"Oh sure," I puffed.

All lesson we got to pick a song and dance to the first verse of it.

As I got up to the stage Lachlan whistled.

It was really weird because I only met Lachlan today and he acted as if I was his girlfriend. I tried to tell him to lay off but he wouldn't. Like when I was practicing my dance he came up behind me and whispered in my ear. Luckily the teacher told him to show her his dance.

I put the CD into the CD player. The song I was going to dance to was 'Let's get loud' by Jennifer Lopez.

As the music went I did my dance and in the end everyone clapped as I skipped down the stairs of the stage.

"Well done Sakura," everyone was saying.

I smiled.

_Ding! Ding!_

Everyone started to depart the hall and went to their next subject.

As I walked out the teacher tapped my shoulder.

"Miss.Kinomoto your performance was great and I was wondering if you could perform a dance to the whole year level?" the teacher said.

This took me by surprise. I mean I just only had one dance lesson.

"Um... sure if you think I can do it," I said unsure.

"Excellent," the teacher said smiling, "don't worry you will get extra time to work on your dance."

"Ok thanks," I said walking off.

'_I have math's next! Yes with Syaoran!' _I thought as I ran to my next class.

* * *

Ok that was it!

Hope you liked it.

I'll update it soon!

Thanks for reviewing Princess Cythera! Thanks for supporting it.

Look I know it's not too good right now but I promise you it will get better funnier and fluffier.

I wish to see more reviews please!

Thanks

BYE!


	3. Best Friends

Hello Hello!

Misty Amethyst is BACK!

Thank you for all the reviews! They inspire me to keep going on with this story! I luv ya all! Here are some replies:

**Princess Cythera****: **I'm glad you like this story and you like how it's going! Thanks for reviewing! Keep checking to see if I've updated it. Yeah unfortunately Sophie has to be in the story.

**Lovers Chick****: **Is this really the best story? Thanks for saying that. You are so sweet! I've continued it as fast as I could! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sally:** Read and find out what's going to happen! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sharky:** I updated it as a fast as I could! Sorry for keeping you waiting! Yeah Syaoron acts so weird around Sakura. Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for spelling Toya incorrectly! I don't know how they spell it over there because I'm Australian! And I'm not sure if Nadeshiko died like that. I'm thinking she did. And no I am not British! I am actually Australian. And in Australia we spell mom as mum. And you should always put copyright in your story! I'm so sorry that someone stole your story. Ow well you'll have to make an even better story! Thanks!

**Malibu: **Thanks for reviewing my songfic 'Stay the Same'! You're the best! And I will try to continue more stories! Thankyou! And also thanks for reviewing the chapters for this story! Thanks!

Hm... what to write about...

Ah Ha! Got it!

Ok here it is

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Tears of Heartbreak**

Chapter 3: Best Friends

Sakura hurried to her next subject Maths. Suddenly she had a thought.

'_I'm really bad in maths.'_

She frowned.

"Well too late to turn back now," Sakura said to myself as she entered the classroom.

She looked around for a familiar face. Then she saw Syaoran's face looking at her. Sakura smiled and went to sit beside him.

"Hi Syaoran!" Sakura said happily sitting down.

"Hi," he quietly said.

The teacher walked in as the class went silent. He started talking about what they would be looking at. When he started to write sums on the board Sakura started to feel very scared.

°Sakura's POV°

'_Oh I don't know any of this,'_ I thought.

I looked around frantically. Syaoran looked at me weirdly. I just slightly smiled. The teacher came around with a work sheet we were to complete. I looked at it and started to sweat.

'_Oh great!'_ I thought.

When he told us to start, I tried to work out the question. But it was way too hard.

"Having trouble?" I heard a voice from beside me whisper.

"Yeah," I said smiling awkwardly.

Syaoran sighed. He walked up to the teacher and whispered something. The teacher nodded his head as he looked at me. Then Syaoran went to kneel at my desk.

"What are you having trouble with?" Syaoran asked.

(A/N Ok! I can't do this. I only know Year 7 maths because I'm only in year 7 and they are in year 9 so I'm not going to write anything. Please forgive me! Thanks)

Syaoran helped me even though I could see it was very hard. He made me understand how to do my maths right, and how to remember it.

After the class, I walked out triumphantly.

"Thanks so much Syaoran," I smiled.

"Anytime!" Syaoran said smiling.

"Hey since that test is coming up can you meet me after school to teach me more?" I asked without hesitation.

"Um... sure," Syaoran said turning red.

"Meet you after school then!" I smiled as I ran to my next class.

The day went on as I went from class to class. When the bell rang to go home, I ran to my locker to put away all my books. I gathered my maths material and headed outside.

Syaoran was already waiting for me outside.

"Thanks so much for coming Syaoran," I said happily.

"Um...It's ok," he muttered.

We sat underneath a big tree.

"So let's see," he looked at my maths book.

I gazed up at him and thought, _'I sure did miss him. And now his right in front of me.'_

Syaoran noticed me looking at him. He slightly turned his head to look at me.

"What?" He asked.

"I was just thinking how nice it is to be with you again," I said smiling.

Syaoran started to blush. And that's when I realised it sounded like he was my boyfriend. I started to giggle. That made him blush even more.

"Stop it!" Syaoran said turning his head away from me.

"Oh Syaoran you've been my best friend for ages!" I said putting my hand on his back.

He tensed up. So I quickly removed my hand.

"I really missed you," I sighed.

"I missed you too," Syaoran said softly.

°Syaoran's POV°

I had missed Sakura so much over the years, and now she was just right in front of me. It almost felt like a dream. Before I knew it she wrapped her arms around my body in a tight hug. I was shock for a moment but then I hugged her back. I could hear her sobbing on my shoulder so I softly patted her back.

I drew her away from me and I looked into her eyes and said, "I'm here now and that's all that matters."

I gave Sakura one of my irresistible smiles.

°Normal POV°

"Hey do you remember when we were at the lunch line in grade 2?" Sakura asked smiling.

Syaoran thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah, and there was that Luke guy (A/N sorry if that's your name!)," Syaoran said as he remembered the flashback.

°Flashback°

"Hey, you, give me your lunch money," A gruff voice said behind Sakura.

Sakura turned around slowly. There was the school bully Luke towering over Sakura.

"I'm sorry but dad gave me this money to buy me lunch," Sakura said looking down at the ground.

"You're going to give me the money or do you want to go to the hospital with a broken nose?" Luke said clenching his fist.

Sakura started to cry. And Luke smirked. He was about to take Sakura's money before a voice spoke up behind him.

"You better keep your hands off my best friend or you'll be the one going to the hospital!" Syaoran said strongly.

"Why should I be afraid of a grade 2?" Luke said laughing as he moved closer to Sakura.

"Be afraid of this!" Syaoran said jumping into the air to do a karate-kick.

Luke ran away rubbing his head.

"Are you ok Kinomoto?" Syaoran said walking up to Sakura.

Sakura lifted up her head smiling.

"You're my hero Li-Chan!" Sakura said hugging him.

"Um... not really," Syaoran said blushing madly.

°End of Flashback°

"I'm your hero alright," Syaoran said in a mocking fashion.

"Oh be quiet!" Sakura said blushing.

Syaoran laughed.

"Well thanks for taking me in on that cold rainy day," Syaoran said looking up at the sky as if it would start to rain.

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Sakura said thinking.

°Flashback°

It was raining outside and it was almost nine o'clock.

Sakura suddenly heard a knock at her door.

"I wonder who it is," she thought as she opened the door.

There was Syaoran drenched, head to toe. He was also shivering.

"Syaoran?!" Sakura said surprised. "Quick! Come in!"

Sakura beckoned Syaoran to sit on the couch. She quickly ran up stair to get a dry towel and ran to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she handed the hot chocolate and towel to him.

"Thanks," Syaoran muttered.

He dried his hair with the towel.

"Well I wanted to go for a walk to the park. Mum told me that she was going to see my aunty and uncle and told me to bring the house keys," he paused to take a drink from his hot chocolate. "But when I got home I realised that the house keys weren't in my pocket. I tried everything possible to get in but it didn't work. And then it started raining so I ran to the first persons house that came into my mind."

Sakura blushed knowing that it was her house.

"Well when does your mother get back?" Sakura asked.

"Not until tomorrow," Syaoran said unhappily.

"Oh well! I guess your staying the night here!" Sakura said smiling.

Syaoran started to blush.

When they were about to go to sleep Sakura suggested they play a game.

"Do you want to have a game of thumb war?" She asked.

"I'm good at this Sakura," Syaoran said smirking.

"So am I," Sakura said smiling.

They gripped each other's hand in there own and started chanting the start of the war.

"One, two, three, four I declare a thumb war. Five, six, seven, eight try to keep your thumb straight," they both chanted.

They started trying to trap each others thumb. In the end Syaoran won.

"Guess I'm too good for you Sakura," Syaoran said smirking.

"No! When we are older we'll have another thumb war, and I bet I will win!" Sakura said smiling.

"Sure whatever," Syaoran said rolling his eyes.

°End of Flashback°

"You know that I was shy all this time because I thought nothing was the same like we weren't best friends anymore," Syaoran said smiling. "But now I know that everything's fine...I'll be my old self again."

"That's right Syaoran," Sakura said smiling. "Nothings changed."

"Hey talking about that flashback, we never had that thumb war," Syaoran said grinning.

"Oh, bring it on!" Sakura said gripping her hand in his.

They chanted the start then started playing.

Sakura was so focused on Syaoran's thumb that she didn't notice Syaoran give a mysterious smile.

Syaoran twisted his arm and before Sakura knew it she was leaning against Syaoran and his arms where wrapped around her. Sakura immediately started blushing. Syaoran just realised what he did and quickly let go of Sakura and started blushing furiously.

Sakura got up quickly and said, "Well thanks for the lesson!"

"Well we didn't actually do anything," Syaoran pointed out.

"Well nice catching up with you!" Sakura said smiling as she ran out of sight.

"Hang on Sakura," Syaoran said running after her, "You left you books."

As Syaoran turned around the corner, he failed to notice a puddle and he slipped and fell face first.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed running towards him.

She helped lift him up. His face was covered all with mud.

"Are you ok?" She asked worriedly, wiping the mud off his face.

"Fine, I'm fine," he stuttered embarrassingly.

Sakura continued to wipe his face. Syaoran smiled.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You're such a good friend Sakura," Syaoran said softly.

At first Sakura was shocked. Then her shock turned to joy.

"Oh Syaoran, you're my best friend," Sakura said hugging him getting some mud on herself, "You're always here for me and you're so nice."

"Sakura you're my best friend as well," Syaoran said.

"From now on we tell each other everything," Sakura said holding up her pinky finger, "And I mean everything!"

"That's not a problem with me," Syaoran said hooking his pinky finger around Sakura's, "I know you would never tell anyone my secrets."

Sakura blushed, "And that's a promise!"

* * *

That was tiring!

Sorry it took so long! I was a bit busy over the days.

So did you like it?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

I don't mind if you are a signed or an anonymous reader I just want to know if my stories are good? Flame me if you must! I don't mind!

Well that's it.

I promise I will update the next chapter as fast as I can!

Oh yeah thanks for the reviews! I loved them all!

Thankyou for reading!

Misty Amethyst signing off!

Till next time!

BYE!


	4. Sophie

Hello Hello!

Misty Amethyst is back!

Sorry it took so long!

First here are some replies:

**Lovers Chick: **I'm glad you liked the last bit of my story! lol And guess what? You predicted what was going to happen! lol read to find out. Thanks for saying this is the best story ever, I very much appreciate it. Thanks for reviewing and sorry it took so long!

**Dana Law****: **Will I really go bye bye? lol Thanks for reviewing!

**KagomeKitty****: **I'm glad my story is Kawaii! Thanks for reviewing it! Sorry it took so long!

Ok so here's the story...

Please enjoy...

* * *

**Tears of Heartbreak**

Chapter 4: Sophie

It was the second day of school and Syaoran was walking to his first class...

°Syaoran's POV°

'_English first,' _I thought, _'that means Sophie...'_

Then I stopped just outside my English room.

'_Wait, why would I care about Sophie...?' _I thought shaking my head while blushing furiously.

As I stepped into the class I glanced around for a spare seat. As I looked around for a seat I spotted Sophie sitting on a desk flicking her hair and flirting with five guys absolutely drooling over her.

I blushed furiously just as Sophie noticed me standing at the doorway.

"Hey Syaoran! I saved you a seat," Sophie said patting the desk next to hers.

I walked up to the desk and put my books down as all of the five boys glared at me. I glared back and muttered a _'thanks' _to Sophie.

Sophie smiled just as the teacher walked in and silenced the class.

"You may resume your essay on the Greenhouse Effect and the Global Warming," the teacher said as the class started to move to their partners.

Sophie turned sideways so she was facing me.

"So let's get started...partner!" Sophie said smiling taking notes out of her bag.

I couldn't help but notice how she in fazed the word _'partner'_. I grabbed my notes out of my bag and started flicking through them. Then I heard a giggle. I turned my head to face Sophie.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You look so cute when you try to look serious," Sophie said giggling.

"Um...is that a compliment?" I said frowning.

"Of corse it is Syaoran," Sophie said punching me playfully.

I blushed.

When the bell was about to ring to go to our second class, Sophie asked me a question.

"Hey Syaoran, we aren't going to finish this in time..."she said looking a bit disappointed.

"Yeah I guess not..." I said thinking of everything we still had to do.

"I know!" Sophie gasped. "Why don't you come over to my house? Then we can study more!"

'_Oh my god! What do I do? Should I say yes or no? Well of corse say yes, I mean it's just study right?' _All these thoughts were running through my head as I felt myself start to blush. _'Ok just talk casual.'_

"Um...ok, sure!" I said softly.

"Oh that's so cool!" Sophie squealed. "Come around at about seven! Ok?"

Sophie scribbled something on a paper and handed it to me.

"That's my address, be there on time ok?" Sophie said smiling.

Then, the bell rang and everyone hurried out of the class, including Sophie. I was left standing in an empty classroom.

'_Going to Sophie's house? Am I crazy?'_

I frowned.

°Sakura's POV°

It was the second class of the day and I was already tired. I had been doing dance for the last hour! Just as I was about to do a twirl a picture of Syaoran got into my head.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I squealed as I felt myself slip and fall off the stage onto the ground.

"SAKURA!" I heard screams.

I felt someone lift me up to sit.

"Do you want me to kiss you better my love?" I heard a voice ask.

Straight away I knew who it was. _'Who would talk to me like that? Who would be as pathetic as that? Only one person...Lachlan._

"No Lachlan! But it might help if you left me alone," I said opening my eyes as I heard him grunt.

"What's going on here?!" The teacher said moving through the classmates. "Oh Sakura! Third time this lesson! Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry my minds just a bit...busy," I said smiling.

"Well if you say so," the teacher said walking off. And the rest of the people went back to what they were doing.

'_Why is it every time I think of Syaoran I get shocked or something? Wait why do I even see pictures of him in my head?!'_

I stood up and rubbed my head.

'_It's not like I love him...right?'_

Syaoran arrived at Sophie's house at seven.

°Syaoran's POV°

'_Ok just ring the door bell, do some studying than you can leave, it's simple' _I kept telling myself.

I slowly reached out for the doorbell button. I pressed it softly.

A few seconds later Sophie opened the door and smiled.

"Hi Syaoran!" She exclaimed.

"Hi..." I said a bit unsure.

"Well come in, come in," She said moving away from the doorway. "My parents are away on a business trip and won't be back until tomorrow night, so we got the whole house.

I slowly stepped in and looked around. _'Her parents must be pretty wealthy,' _I thought as I admired the marble hall with a gold chandelier at the top.

"Come into the lounge," Sophie said pointing to a room off the hall. "We can study there."

When we both were settled in the couches opposite each other, we set to work on our project.

After a while I heard Sophie yawn.

"Look it's getting late maybe we should just leave it like this," I said.

"What are you up to?" Sophie asked tiredly.

"I finished it ages ago," I said.

Sophie looked shocked.

"Oh...I'm almost finished," she whined. She picked up her papers and went to sit next to me on the couch. "Have a look."

I skimmed through it, it was actually pretty good.

"Well done!" I smiled as I looked at Sophie.

Then I notice Sophie was asleep and she was leaning on my arm. I blushed madly. I tried to move but I didn't want Sophie to wake up. She looked really tired. Eventually I found a way out.

I took a look at her essay and decided to finish it for her.

'_She's too tired to finish it,' _I thought.

After I finished her essay I felt pretty tired myself.

'_Well if I just have a short nap and then wake up and leave, I will fell much better,' _I thought, _'and her parents aren't coming back till tomorrow.'_

I lay on the same couch as Sophie and made sure I was as far away as possible from her. And I slowly fell asleep...

I woke up because the sunshine shined onto my eyelids. I slowly opened my eyes, and noticed I was at Sophie's house! Also she was leaning on my arm again! I was so startled that I jumped and that of corse woke up Sophie. She turned a bit and then opened her eyes.

"Syaoran?" Sophie asked confused.

"Nothing happened!" I stuttered red in the face.

"Ah..." Sophie said looking at me weirdly (still leaning on my arm).

'_God girls sure know how to make a guy feel embarrassed,' _I thought.

Sophie looked at the desk and then looked at me with a grin.

"Syaoran...you didn't..." Sophie said grinning.

"No! No! I didn't...," I looked to the desk and realised she was talking about her essay. "I mean yeah I did."

"Oh Syaoran you're the best partner any girl could have!" Sophie squealed as she squeezed my arm. "Oh I love you!"

Suddenly I felt weird... I felt really weird. She loved me?

Sophie also went silent.

"Ok that's what I've been trying to get at all last night..." Sophie said quietly.

I just sat there puzzled.

Sophie looked at me in the eye and asked, "Will you go out with me?"

°At School°

°Normal POV°

Sakura was early to school and was walking out in the yard until strong hands grabbed at her wrist.

"Hey!" Sakura said startled.

The strong hand pulled her to him, where Sakura met with to pairs of fiery amber eyes.

"Syaoran?" Sakura questioned.

"Sakura, you're my best friend..." Syaoran said quietly.

"Yeah..." Sakura said a bit uneasy.

"I need some advice..." Syaoran said not taking his amber eyes off Sakura's emerald eyes.

"What about?" Sakura said getting more uncomfortable.

Syaoran stared at Sakura then said softly, "Sophie just asked me out..."

* * *

OH MY GOD! Sophie asked out Syaoran! I'm the writer and I didn't even see this one coming.

lol! ok maybe I did!

I am so sorry that I did not put any E&T in this chapter! But I had to focus on Sakura, Syaoran and Sophie.

PLEASE DO NOT STOP READING! I SWEAR THAT THIS STORY IS S&S! And when I say S&S it's not Sophie and Syaoran, I mean Sakura and Syaoran! Believe me there will be lots of romance scenes with Syaoran and Sakura in the coming chapters. So keep reading to find out more!

AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please! If I don't get enough reviews, I start to think this story is bad and I might stop writing it. And I don't mean this in a threat way.

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks for reading!

Misty Amethyst Logging Off!

Till next time!

Bye!


	5. Confused

Hi! Hi!

I'm back!

That's right, it's Misty Amethyst here!

Sorry it took so long! I've got so much homework! Sorry!

Here are some replies!

**KagomeKitty****:** lol Please do not die before I finish this story, or else you won't know the end! lol Read and find out how Sakura reacts. Thanks for reviewing and sorry it took so long.

**Bloodlust Night: **I'm not going to end it just yet! Thanks for saying it's awesome! Thanks for reviewing and sorry it took so long.

**Santapaws914: **Thanks for saying my story is amazing! For a minute there I thought you really didn't like my story. Don't scare me like that! lol! I'm glad you enjoyed it. And yes I will do more chapters! Thanks for putting my story on your favourite list! I truly appreciate it. Thanks for reviewing and sorry it took so long.

**Miaka: **I will keep writing and I am trying to make longer chapters! but it just doesn't work. lol And I won't stop writing because I don't have enough reviews ! Even if I had no reviews, I would still continue writing this story! But I would like to see more reviews, just to know what they think of this story! Thanks for saying I'm a good writer, I'm flattered. Thanks for reviewing and sorry it took so long.

**Sharky: **lol do u really think Australians are better than British? I'm glad you find my story interesting. Sorry it sounds like they're eleven but I can't help it, cause I'm only twelve myself! but hey I'll try! Thanks for reviewing and sorry it took so long to update.

**Misao Makimachi: **lol I'm one of those romantic ss people as well! Yeah it's probably actually Syaoran but since I've put Syaoron through the rest of the story I think I'll keep putting it as Syaoron. I hope u don't mind! I promise that the next fanfic I write I'll put the correct spelling. Thanks for all the encouragement and thanks for reviewing! Sorry it took so long!

Thanks for all the great reviews! I loved them! I love you all!

Well here's the story!

Please enjoy...

* * *

**Tears of Heartbreak**

Chapter 5: Confused

There was silence. All they could here was the wind blowing softly in their ears and each others heartbeat.

°Sakura's POV°

'_It felt like cold water rushed down my spine. Did I hear right? Did he just say that Sophie asked him out? And why do I feel so bad so cold and so afraid...'_

I shook my head and gazed up at Syaoron. When I looked in his eyes he looked worried, confused and unsure.

Syaoron needed my advice, but I didn't know what to say.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I waited a little then I managed to get something out.

"She what?" I stumbled out.

"She asked me out. You know like I be her boyfriend and she be my girlfriend," he said unemotional.

"I know what it means!" I snapped back.

Syaoron looked back shocked and took a step back.

"Are you ok Sakura?" He asked me.

'_Of course I'm ok! I mean my best friend just got asked out by a girl and our friendship is at stake here. Of course I'm ok!'_

"I'm fine," I choked.

'_I'm just being selfish. If Syaoron really likes Sophie, I should be happy for him. I mean I'm just his best friend, not his girlfriend or anything. He needs my help, and as a best friend I should do the best I can to help.' _

"So can you help me?" He asked.

"Yes, I can," I said standing up straight and brushing my t-shirt. "It just came as a shock to me."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Syaoron said, "It came as a shock to me as well."

"Well first of all do you like Sophie?" I asked turning back to my usual self, smiling at him. "Like more than a friend?"

°Syaoron's POV°

'_Well of course I like Sophie more than a friend. She is like the hottest girl in the school! But I feel a bit weird, I feel like I love someone else...'_

"Um...yes I do like her more than a friend," I said bowing my head to hide my blushing.

Sakura was silent.

°Sakura's POV°

'_Oh my god! He likes her more than a friend! Why didn't he tell me? Ok stay calm Sakura! This is perfect. If Sophie likes Syaoron, and Syaoron likes Sophie, that means they will be a perfect couple. I should be happy for them!'_

"Go for it Syaoron!" I said smiling.

"What?" he stammered.

"If you love Sophie, you should say yes!" I said laughing. "Is it really that hard Syaoron?"

"Um... no," Syaoron said.

"Well than go up to her and say yes," I said smiling.

"Well I guess your right Sakura," He said smiling a bit.

"Aren't I always," I mocked.

"Thanks," Syaoron said smiling and walking off.

"Anytime!" I said.

As soon as he was out of sight, I whispered to myself.

"I just hope I did the right thing," I said as I felt tears well up behind my eyes. I blinked them away and walked off as the bell rang.

°Syaoron's POV°

I was walking down the corridors to grab my books when I looked straight ahead and so Sophie coming towards me. I started to panic.

'_Oh my god, what do I say! Damn it, I should have stayed outside.'_

"Hey Syaoron, I hope you didn't forget about last night?" Sophie said leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Um...no I didn't," I mumbled.

"Well than have you made up your mind?" Sophie said seductively.

'_Wow look at her legs...hang on what am I talking about!'_

"Um... yes I have," I said nervously.

"And..." Sophie said moving closer to me.

"Well the answer is..." I said slowly.

_Ding! Ding!_

"Oh that's the second bell, we better get to class," I said hurriedly and ran around the corner.

"SYAORON!" Sophie yelled after him.

°Sakura's POV°

I was talking to Tomoyo when Syaoron ran into the classroom looking scared. He went to sit behind me.

I turned around and asked, "Well?"

He breathed for a moment than replied, "I ran."

"Syaoron!" I said annoyed.

"Sophie probably thinks I hate her right?" Syaoron said.

I nodded my head.

"DAMN!" Syaoron cursed just as Sophie came into the class looking angry.

"Oh you're in for it," I whispered and turned around.

"Syaoron, just say yes or no," Sophie hissed as she went up to his desk.

"I...I," Syaoron stuttered.

"Miss Jewel, please sit down! The bell has rang already!" The teacher yelled from the front of the class room.

Sophie sat opposite Syaoron.

"Now for a few announcements, Syaoron and Eriol have made it into the soccer team, training is down at the lower soccer oval," the teacher announced as Syaoron and Eriol slapped each others hand. "And Mrs. Anna would like to see Sakura at lunch."

"What have you done Sakura?" Tomoyo whispered.

"Oh, nothing she just wants me to do a dance performance at the next year level assembly,' I whispered back.

"Oh you lucky thing," Tomoyo said smiling.

_Ding! Ding!_

"Off you go to your first subjects you lot," the teacher said smiling as everyone scrambled out the door.

°Syaoron's POV°

I quickly hurried to my next class, hoping that Sophie didn't notice me. I smiled as I enter the classroom.

'_Ahh...double maths!' _I said to myself happily.

I sat down in a seat and listened to the teacher speak.

"Well as you people were informed yesterday about an up coming test, I have rescheduled it for today!" The teacher announced.

Everyone gasped and some whispering, 'But I didn't practice or review anything at all!'

The teacher started to give out the sheets.

°Sakura's POV°

"Your performance will be this coming week," Mrs. Anna said.

"Do you think I'm ready?" I said unsure.

Mrs. Anna looked at me and smiled, "You'll be fine. Now hurry along to your class or you'll be late!"

"Thank you Mrs. Anna," I said running out of her office.

°Syaoron's POV°

The teacher was just about to say 'go' for us to start the test when someone burst into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, but I was in Mrs. Anna's office talking to her," Sakura said quickly.

"Oh it's quite alright Miss.Kinomoto, we were just about to start a test," the teacher said nicely.

Sakura hurriedly went to go sit in the seat in front of me.

"The test is today!" She whispered to me while the teacher was giving her the test sheet.

"Yeah, good luck," I said looking back down on my test paper.

"Ok, you may start," the teacher announced.

°Sakura's POV°

I walked out of the room triumphantly. I stretched my arms and yawned.

"That wasn't hard at all!" I said to Syaoron.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy," Syaoron said walking to his locker.

After putting away all of our stuff, we met Tomoyo and Eriol outside.

"Hey you guys!" I beamed.

"Hi Sakura!" Tomoyo said.

"We just had science and..." Eriol began to say.

"SYAORON LI!" A voice screamed from behind them.

All of us turned around to face a fuming Sophie.

Syaoron took a side-way glance to me.

"Um...look Sophie let's go talk somewhere else," Syaoron said leading Sophie away from us.

"Oh ok..." Sophie said giggling like her usual self.

Once they were out of view, Eriol asked, "What's her problem?"

I explained everything, about how Syaoron likes Sophie and how Sophie asked Syaoron out.

"Oh...I see," Eriol said frowning.

Tomoyo looked at me strangely.

"Eriol please excuse us," Tomoyo said dragging me off behind a bush.

"No worries Tomoyo! I'll just be waiting here for both of you," Eriol said smiling.

°Syaoron's POV°

"Sophie, I really like you," I said seriously.

Sophie grinned, "I knew it!"

"But you see, I kind of like someone else," I said.

Sophie's grin went away. "Who?" She said quietly.

"Um..." I confusingly said, "That's the point, I don't know who it is."

At first Sophie looked confused, and then she started to laugh.

"Oh! I get you Syaoron!" Sophie said laughing. "This is a test to see how I react if you liked another girl."

"Ah, not it isn't," I said tilting my head.

"So is that a yes or no," Sophie said suddenly serious.

I thought for a moment. _"Go for it Syaoron! If you love Sophie, you should say yes! Is it really that hard Syaoron?"_ Those words that Sakura told me kept on playing in my head.

"_Go for it Syaoron!" _Were the final words that played in my head.

"It's a yes!" I blurted out.

Sophie had a big grin plastered on her face.

"Oh I love you Syaoron!" She screamed pouncing on me and hugging me.

"Um...yeah," Syaoron said smiling lightly.

°Sakura's POV°

"Sakura are you alright?" Tomoyo said lightly.

"What do you mean Tomoyo?" I asked.

"Oh don't be stupid! You are my best friend and I know that you have something for Syaoron," Tomoyo snapped.

"I do not!" I yelled.

"Sakura," Tomoyo said softly.

She looked into my eyes and out on her _'I know you like him' _face.

"Oh alright," I admitted. "But he likes someone else, and as a best friend I have to support that idea."

"But Sakura, it's against what you think!" Tomoyo demanded.

"Who cares what I think!" I yelled. "Right now it's about Syaoron and his life, not mine!"

"Sakura you won't be able to take it, when we walk around the bush and see Syaoron and Sophie holding hands and announcing that they are an official couple, you will feel scared, betrayed and lost!" Tomoyo said seriously.

"No I won't!" I said. "I was the one that helped him make he decision to say yes!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Tomoyo said shocked. "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"No I'm not. I'm just being a good friend." I said walking out of the bushes back to Eriol.

"I just don't get you Sakura. You'll regret this," Tomoyo muttered as she followed me.

°Normal POV°

When Sakura and Tomoyo got back to Eriol, Sophie and Syaoron came walking back smiling.

"It's official!" Sophie called out, "Syaoron's my boyfriend!"

Sophie hugged Syaoron as he smiled.

Eriol was shocked at first but then went up to Syaoron and said "Oh you naughty thing."

Syaoron smiled.

He turned to face Sakura.

'_Oh Sakura's going to be so proud of me!' _Syaoron thought.

But when his eyes met hers, her beautiful emerald eyes had tears in them.

°Sakura's POV°

'_He said yes...' _I thought.

I felt betrayed. Tomoyo was right. I could feel the tears welling up behind my eyes. But I noticed Syaoron was looking at me. So I quickly blinked them away and plastered my happy face on.

"Um...well done Syaoron!" I said smiling.

"Well I couldn't have done it without you," He said laughing.

'_He wouldn't have done it, if it wasn't for me,' _I thought.

"Sakura, why are you crying?!" Syaoron said shocked.

"Oh," I said wiping my eyes, "I'm just so happy for you."

"Oh," Syaoron said not convinced, "Ok."

"Excuse me," I whispered running to the girls toilets.

"What's wrong with her?" I worriedly asked Tomoyo.

"Betrayed by friend, betrayed by love," Tomoyo said barely above a whisper, "She is shedding tears of heartbreak."

* * *

OMG! This Chapter finally finish!

Oh what is Sakura going to do! Read the next chapter when I'm finished to find out!

Hey I need your help! Yes my loyal reviewers! Should I make Sophie a mean bitchy girl, or should she be a nice girl? Review and tell me what you think Sophie should be like! I NEED YOUR HELP!

So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

And sorry again for taking so long!

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

MistyAmethyst signing off!

CHAO!


	6. Double Confused

Hello! I'm back!  
  
Misty*Amethyst here! ^_~  
  
Sorry this took so long! Someone hacked into my e-mail account and changed my password so I had to create a new account and set stuff up again...and it took such a long time...that I kinda forgot about this story! NO! HOW COULD I! Bad me! Bad me! ( And also I HAVE TOO MUCH HOMEWORK! But don't worry the Christmas holidays are coming and then I'll work on this story non-stop!  
  
Oh well! I'm very sorry for the long wait, my reviewers! And I'll try to make it up to all of you by making this chapter as good as possible. So I hope you enjoy it!  
  
And thanks for all the thoughts about Sophie! And I have decided to make her bitchy! But...there's going to be a slight twist in the end... I won't tell you because that will give it away. ^_^  
  
First some replies:  
  
Black Goddess of Elements: Oh sorry I made you sad! I didn't mean to! Honestly! But apart from that thanks for saying I should write more...It really makes me feel like I should write more! lol! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sharky: Sorry it took so long to update the other chapter AND this chapter! So sorry! And thanks for the advice about Sophie...I recon I'll use it! ^_~ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jess: I'm hoping it will have a good ending too! lol (^_^') I hope it's as good as you say it is...and sorry for the long wait! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Avelyn Lauren: lol I'm sorry I got him confused...but guess what? Syaoron's going to get MORE confused in this chapter. lol That's why it's called Double Confused. Sorry about that...but I didn't know what to write this chapter about! Very sorry! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tenshi-Sakura-Li: Thanks for the ideas about Sophie! I think I'll use them! Thanks! And also I read fanfictions so I know what omae o korosu means! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm really sorry it took so long! I really am! lol Thanks for reviewing and sorry about the wait.  
  
Santapaws914: Sorry it took so long to update! Happy Birthday for September the 14th! And yes it was a late birthday present... yes I knew it was your birthday... (^_^') lol! I'm glad you loved the chapter, and thanks for your thoughts about Sophie...I recon it's a good idea and I will use it! Sorry it took so long, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mycherrywolf: Hello! I'm glad you like the story! Yeah I know Sophie already sound bitchy but I wasn't sure if all the reviewers liked her like that...but now I know! ^_^ Thanks for the thoughts about Sophie. I'm sure to use it! I'm glad you don't mind about the whole Syaoron or Syaoran thing lol. You got me a bit confused as well lol! But don't worry I understood it. I like your ideas about updating my chapters...My aim's to get over 100 reviews for this story, but I don't think I will. (^_^') Because I've wrote 6 chapters and only have 32 reviews. Is that telling me something? lol Thanks for telling me to take my time...it makes me more relaxed when I'm writing the story. Not tensed. Sorry it took so long, and thanks for reviewing. P.S Twelve year olds RULE! lol  
  
I=stupid: I really think you should change your name. You're not stupid! Sophie Evil! I get it! lol And I love advice and no I won't hate you! Of coarse not! And I was kind of thinking Eriol should of said it instead of Tomoyo. But the thing was that Sakura was the one talking to Tomoyo behind the bush so yeah. But thanks for the advice. It was good! And you're supposed to hate Sophie! lol And thanks for the thoughts about Sophie. (That might be the twist in the end of the story! ^_^ SHHHHHH! lol) Thanks for reviewing and sorry it took so long!  
  
AkaneKitten: Sorry; I finished the story! lol Thanks for waiting! lol I was kind of thinking you were KagomeKitty... lol of course I was thinking that... (^_^') And yes Sophie is going to be a bitchy girl! And I'm glad you decided not to kill yourself lol! Thanks for reviewing and sorry it took so long!  
  
Cherry: Well I think I'm sticking to the Sophie being a bitch and if someone is named Sophie and is reading this...well I'm really sorry! lol Sorry for taking so long and thanks for reviewing.  
  
Sailor Ying-Fa Li: Thanks for reviewing. Thanks for your thoughts on Sophie...and I decided Bitchy Bitchy! lol! And thanx for saying this is one of the best stories you've read...I personally don't think so because I'm up to the 6 chapter and only got about 34 reviews! aw well...Sorry it took so long  
  
Ok enough with the suspense! I'll get on with the story now!  
  
Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Tears of Heartbreak  
Chapter 6: Double Confused  
  
"What are you talking about Tomoyo?" Syaoron asked looking confused.  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "Syaoron, think!"  
  
"Hey I am really bad at riddles," Syaoron whined.  
  
********~°Syaoron's POV°~********  
  
I was really worried about Sakura. The same words kept replaying in my head, 'What's wrong with her?'  
  
I thought about Tomoyo's little riddle. "Betrayed by friend, betrayed by love, she is shedding tears of heartbreak."  
  
I thought in silence.  
  
********~°Normal POV°~********  
  
Sophie and Eriol were talking just behind Syaoron and Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh I knew straight away when I saw Syaoron that we were meant for each other," Sophie said proudly.  
  
"Oh, is that so," Eriol said smiling slightly.  
  
"At first I was scared that he didn't like me," Sophie said babbling on then stopped. "Wait a minute, who wouldn't like me?"  
  
Sophie giggled, "Well I knew Syaoron liked me, he couldn't stop looking at me."  
  
"Mmm...hm," was all Eriol could manage to say.  
  
********~°Eriol's POV°~********  
  
'Sophie is really up herself!' I thought. What did Syaoron see in her? Well whatever it is; I hope he knows what he's doing. Sophie definitely doesn't suit Syaoron.  
  
********~°Tomoyo's POV°~********  
  
Syaoron is so thick! I stood there looking at Syaoron scratch his head and think in silence.  
  
"I got it!" He said loudly.  
  
"Um..." I said unsure.  
  
"Sakura likes one of her friends, but he doesn't like her back!" Syaoron said seriously.  
  
I fell down. (Anime style)  
  
"Ah, yea...it's something like that," I said laughing.  
  
Oh, can't he figure it out that it is HIM whom Sakura likes!  
  
"Oh, I'm going to teach that guy a lesson! He shouldn't break Sakura's heart like that! Oh, his such a bastard!" Syaoron said clenching his fingers together.  
  
"You just go do that!" I smiled. Inside I was giggling like hell.  
  
"So what's his name?" Syaoron asked.  
  
"You better ask Sakura that," I said.  
  
********~°Normal POV°~********  
  
Sophie and Eriol went over to Tomoyo and Syaoron.  
  
"Syaoron honey, we are a couple now, so that means no flirting with other girls," Sophie said smiling at Syaoron then quickly shot a glare at Tomoyo.  
  
"We were TALKING," Tomoyo said. "Is there anything wrong with that?"  
  
"Oh were you really?" Sophie asked Syaoron.  
  
"Yea, we were," Syaoron said.  
  
"Oh," Sophie said, "Then that means no TALKING to girls as well!"  
  
Sophie giggled madly and went off back to her classes as the bell rang for third period.  
  
"What is her problem?" Tomoyo said angrily.  
  
"Now, now Tomoyo, let's keep our temper down," Eriol said walking Tomoyo back into the school building.  
  
Syaoron started to follow them until he caught eye of Sakura walking out of the girls toilets.  
  
********~°Syaoron's POV°~********  
  
I told Tomoyo and Eriol to go ahead without me. I ran to Sakura as fast as I could.  
  
"SAKURA!" I yelled. She saw me and quickly turned around and tried to wipe her eyes.  
  
I stood behind her looking down at her and smiled.  
  
"Sakura, I've known you for so long, don't you think I would be able to tell that you've been crying," I said trying to look over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm not crying!" Sakura said swirling around smiling.  
  
I saw her red puffy eyes and red nose.  
  
"Of course you're not, you just have a red nose for a Christmas decoration," I said lightly touching her nose, "And red puffy eyes from smiling too much," I said wiping a tear from her cheek.  
  
********~°Sakura's POV°~********  
  
I felt myself blush at least a million shades of red. He leaned down to look at me. I blushed even redder.  
  
"Look, Tomoyo told me about your problem," Syaoron said seriously.  
  
"What?!" I gasped.  
  
"About how you like...this certain person but he doesn't like you back," he said sadly.  
  
'TOMOYO TOLD HIM!'  
  
I felt myself weaken, he knew, he knows my secret. I bowed my head down. I felt like I betrayed our friendship.  
  
"No, Sakura it's ok don't cry," Syaoron said as he grasped me into a hug.  
  
I held tightly onto his body as my tears flowed down.  
  
He lightly brushed his hand across my hair.  
  
When I stopped crying, we started walking back to class. It felt very awkward with him knowing I like him and he had a girlfriend.  
  
"Um...Sakura," he said awkwardly.  
  
I looked at him.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me asking, but who is the guy you like?" Syaoron asked.  
  
'WHAT!'  
  
I fell down. (Anime Style)  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" I practically yelled.  
  
"Well am I supposed to know?" Syaoron asked confused.  
  
Oh my god! Tomoyo didn't tell him!  
  
"Oh...don't worry," I said smiling.  
  
As we walked in, the teacher greeted us rather nicely.  
  
"SAKURA, SYAORON YOU ARE 10 MINUTES LATE FOR CLASS!" The teacher pratically screamed at us.  
  
I saw Sophie glaring at me so I slowly shifted away from Syaoron.  
  
"Sorry, but Sakura didn't feel too well and..." Syaoron tried to explain.  
  
"NO EXCUSES! DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL BOTH OF YOU!" The teacher said as she walked back to her desk.  
  
Syaoron and I side glanced at each other then went to sit down.  
  
As I sat down a note was flung at me. I opened it up as it read:  
  
Listen here Sakura Kinomoto, Lay a finger on my Syaoron  
  
and you will wish you'd never met me. He is mine, he loves me and not you so you better stop trying to seduce him you little bitch.  
  
From Sophie and her gang that will personally tend to you if you ever go near Syaoron again.  
  
"Well that was a pleasant note," I mumbled to myself.  
  
I turned around and saw Sophie glaring at me and her gang sitting next to her clenching their fists.  
  
I turned back around and started giggling. It was funny how Sophie had her little cute gang to back her up. It looked like they were guys clenching their fists like that. I started laughing imagining them pretending to be like boys. I started laughing loudly as I thought of what Sophie wrote, "From Sophie and her gang that will personally tend to you if you ever go near Syaoron again."  
  
"Tend to my arse!" I yelled.  
  
It was then I noticed that the whole class was looking at me like I was a maniac. I saw the teacher looking at me with her glasses at the tip of her nose.  
  
"You weren't kidding when you said she was sick Syaoron," The teacher said slowly.  
  
I blushed and ran out of the room as the bell went.  
  
********~°Normal POV°~********  
  
"Hey Sakura are you ok?" Tomoyo asked as she caught up with Sakura in the corridors.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I mean the way you were laughing when the teacher was talking about how Polymerization works. And also yelling about something like you had to tend to your arse."  
  
"Oh," Sakura said blushing, "I was just thinking of things."  
  
"Ok well I better go," Tomoyo said, "Remember, you got the detention with Syaoron."  
  
"Oh yeah," Sakura said remembering.  
  
********~°Sakura's POV°~********  
  
I was slowly walking to room 24, where the detentions were held. As I was walking there I was thinking. Two whole hours with Syaoron...wow! I was about to open the door and silently wished,  
  
'Oh I hope Sophie wasn't being serious!'  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************************  
  
OMG FINISHED!  
  
I'm really really sorry for taking so long! And it's short as well...I'm sorry! But I'm running out of ideas.  
  
As I said the holidays are coming up, so I can write my heart away!  
  
So sorry again!  
  
Well anyway read the next chapter to find out how the detention goes...*wink* *wink* :)  
  
I promise I'll try to update it sooner.  
  
Sorry again!  
  
Misty*Amethyst signing off!  
  
TTFN! 


	7. Just Us Two Again

Hey, Misty*Amethyst here!  
  
Yes it's holidays! I can relax all I want! How was everyone's Christmas? Did ya get a lot of pressies! lol Sorry this chapter took ages to update but it's cause this chapter is long!  
  
Ok I'm changing Syaoron to Syaoran! I knew that was the correct spelling but I just didn't want to change it cause some people may get confused but now I decided to use the correct spelling! Sorry if it affected anyone! And also I want to let you know that I changed the first few chapters but for people that don't want to read them again...the major changes are that they go to Tomeada High and also that I change them to be in year 9! not year 11! Because how am I suppose to know what year 11's act like?! Anyway that's it...  
  
Here's some replies:  
  
Chibi Menchi: I'm glad you hate Sophie because I'm trying to make everyone hate her. And honestly I don't know why Syaoran liked her but it has to happen in the story or I would have no story line! Well thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
Avelyn Lauren: Normally Syaoran is smart but I guess he just had to be clueless this once! lol he doesn't understand girl problems! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
Bloodlust Night: I updated as soon as I could! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
StarrGurl: Glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
Blue-Sea: Yes I am 12. Turning 13 on the 26th of March. I know it sounds young but it's not really. And thanks for saying I'm talented...I'm blushing lol Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait.  
  
AkaneKitten: First off, I just wanted to know what lmao means? lol sorry I'm dumb (^_^')! I was hoping some people would find Sakura funny because I tried to add some humor. And maybe Sophie is on crack? lol you never know. I'm glad you love Syaoran and hate Sophie, but you have some competition...I think you forgot Sakura! lol Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
LilBlossomKitty: I'm scared! Ok ok I promise I will update...! lol thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
Sailor Ying-Fa Li: Thanks so much for all your ideas and options! They were great and I will surely think about them for future chapters! I really like the Blackmail one! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!   
  
Secret: I e-mailed the author of Just Smile for you! I also e-mailed them to continue their story! I love it! And I'm glad you love this story! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
Deadcat323: I'm glad you love my story! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait.  
  
Carmela-Chan: While I was writing that bit of the story how Sophie wrote Sakura the note and Sakura was laughing...I was personally thinking god this girl has gone mad she must be a real sick girl lol! And sorry about the whole Syaoron Syaoran thing! Sophie is VERY censored! lol Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
Santapaws914: I'm glad you loved it...and loved it and loved it! lol  
Thanks for all the compliments! And please don't shed a tear...it's  
not even up to the emotional bit!...but u can if you want lol! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
Mycherrywolf: Thanks for your support, I really appreciate it...*smiles with tears in her eyes* thanks for saying I'm a good writer...you really encourage me to write more! lol so you really shout at Sophie (the computer screen) lol! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
Ok! ON WITH THE STORY...  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Tears of Heartbreak  
Chapter 7: Just Us Two Again  
  
Sakura entered the room. She scanned the room and saw only three people; Alisha who was a gothic girl with a nose pierce and eye pierce with thick long black hair, black eye shadow and lipstick. She was leaning back on her chair playing with her black cross necklace, a boy that Sakura didn't know who was writing smart remarks on the board and Syaoran who was looking out the window obviously looking bored.  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura called out.  
  
********~°Syaoran's POV°~********  
  
I was looking out the window, looking for Sakura...wait, what am I doing...looking for Sakura? Ok well she's my best friend I have to look out for her...yeah that's right! I shook my head and laid it on my hands...this is so boring.  
  
I heard the door open...it was probably the teacher I thought, but a sweet voice called my name.  
  
I turned around and so Sakura standing there grinning at me.  
  
She came to sit next to me.  
  
"Hey Sakura," I said.  
  
"Hey who's that?" Sakura asked pointing to Adrian a friend of mine.  
  
"Oh that's Adrian," I said looking at what Adrian wrote. 'All chicks suck! Suck down there I mean!"  
  
I saw Sakura look at the writing with disgust. But then I noticed her look at Adrian with amusement.  
  
I looked at her as she smiled at Adrian and I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.  
  
********~°Sakura's POV°~********  
  
I saw what was on the board and felt so disgusted, I instantly hated Adrian. But then I noticed in Adrian's hair there was a plop of bird um... deposit in his hair. (A/N sorry I wanted to say shit...wait hang on a sec this is rated PG13 so I can say it! ^_^ So rephrasing it...) 'there was a plop of bird shit in his hair.' I found it very amusing and smiled to myself.  
  
I heard Syaoran say gruffly "I wouldn't get involved with him, his not your type of person."  
  
I turned to look at him in surprise but he was already looking out the window. 'What did he mean?' I thought.  
  
The teacher walked in and silenced us.  
  
"Nice work Adrian, don't try 'sucking' up to me," The teacher commented.  
  
I smiled...at least this teacher has a sense of humor.  
  
"Well done for making it into detention! For Adrian and Alisha welcome back and for Sakura and Syaoran welcome!" The teacher said in a merry voice. "Your reward...is scrubbing the walls of the school!"  
  
I gasped.  
  
"Hey! All we ever do is write lines!" Adrian yelled.  
  
"Well we thought it wasn't a good punishment because it seemed like you and Alisha keep coming back here...so after this I hope you two don't get into mischief," the teacher said putting a bucket with a sponge and soap in it on our desks, "As for Sakura and Syaoran, well I'm sorry you have to go through this on your first day."  
  
I glanced at Syaoran, he didn't seem to mind.  
  
"What?" I asked Syaoran. "Do you do this all the time at home?"  
  
"What?" He asked confused.  
  
"Well you look so confident, you look like you don't care," I said.  
  
"No, it's just that this is going to be too easy," Syaoran said smirking as he grabbed his bucket and walked to the door.  
  
"Meet back here in two hours when your detention will be over," the teacher called, "And don't try anything stupid, their will be teachers around the school checking that you're scrubbing your life away."  
  
I followed Syaoran and Alisha while Adrian was arguing with the teacher.  
  
***  
  
********~°Syaoran's POV°~********  
  
When we got out onto the grounds of the school, I shaded my eyes from the sun using my hand.  
  
"Well where to start?" Sakura said behind me.  
  
"I don't know," I answered back.  
  
Alisha walked past me and headed off.  
  
"Well I guess she wants to do this by herself," I said to Sakura.  
  
"We better get started," Sakura said quietly, "Because that teacher over there is eyeing us."  
  
I looked and saw a teacher looking at us.  
  
"Well let's go then," I said walking to the back of the school as Sakura followed.  
  
When we got there, the back wall of the school was filthy.  
  
Sakura looked over it and said one word, "Shit..."  
  
"Is this all?" I mocked.  
  
Sakura looked at me in surprise. "Syaoran, this wall is covered with graffiti and bird crap!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Watch the expert!" I said smirking.  
  
I went to go fill up a bucket of water at a nearby tap and I dipped the soap in there. I carried it back as I felt Sakura's eyes on me. I lifted the bucket and said to Sakura, "We don't need a sponge...all you need is to do this."  
  
I threw the water at the wall with full force and the water splashed against the wall, washing all the bird crap away.  
  
I turned to face Sakura triumphantly. I saw Sakura beaming at me.  
  
"Syaoran...you're a..." Sakura said grinning widely.  
  
"A handsome, smart, hot stud who knows what his doing," I said mockingly.  
  
Sakura laughed, "Yes, but in an idiotic way."  
  
"Sorry, did I hear right? Did the high and mighty 'no guy is good enough for me' Sakura just agree that I am handsome, smart and a hot stud?" I said loud enough for people at the front of the school to hear.  
  
"I did not!" Sakura said turning red.  
  
I stared her, "Sure you didn't."  
  
"Well anyway how do you do the 'almighty Syaoran water throw'," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well you need strong arms to lift the bucket above your head and also to throw the bucket," I said professionally.  
  
Sakura went to get water then came back. "Ok here goes!"  
  
She chucked it, but she chucked the bucket with it. (A/N (^_^') She is so THICK! But that's what we like about her!)  
  
"SAKURA! YOU DON'T THROW THE BUCKET WITH IT!" I yelled as the bucket hit the wall and landed on the ground.  
  
"Well you told me to THROW the BUCKET!" Sakura said emphasizing the words.  
  
"Oh man..." I said rubbing my head.  
  
Sakura stuck her tongue out at me and said, "I rather use a sponge anyway."  
  
"Fine," I practically yelled at her.  
  
She started sponging the wall and I went to go re-fill my bucket. While I was waiting for the water to fill the bucket, I glanced at Sakura. And at the same time Sakura looked at me. We held the gaze...then Sakura started giggling. I smiled. And a second later we were both laughing loudly.  
  
That was the thing that I loved about Sakura. She wasn't like any other girl that would hold a grudge forever. Always when we had an argument, a minute later Sakura and I would be laughing at how we yelled at each other.  
  
When the bucket was full I turned the tap off. That's when I heard a noise in the bush. I looked up and saw Adrian and Alisha hiding amongst the bush.  
  
"Hey Syaoran," He said whispering. "Do you want to leave this place? Alisha and I have a special way of ditching detention without getting caught. Wanna come?"  
  
"Yeah, ok," I said getting up, but then I thought about Sakura. I better ask her if she wants to come. But Sakura wouldn't want to come, she's not that kind of person...but I could escape and then I wouldn't have to waste my time here.  
  
I glanced at Sakura. She was wiping the walls and smiling to herself. She looked really cute and sweet.  
  
"Hey don't worry bout it Adrian, I'll stay," I said. "If I leave Sakura, she'll be all alone."  
  
"Dude, you got a girlfriend!" Adrian said shocked.  
  
Adrian was right...I forgot all about Sophie. But Sakura is my bestie.  
  
"But she's my best friend," I said turning around and carrying the bucket back to Sakura.  
  
"Hey have you seen Adrian or Alisha?" Sakura asked.  
  
I looked back at the bush and they were gone, "They're probably somewhere..."  
  
"So show me how to do that thing again?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well you have to lift it above your head," I said walking towards her. I helped her lift the bucket up.  
  
********~°Sakura's POV°~********  
  
Syaoran was standing so close to me. I blushed madly as he stood behind me and put his hands over me to hold the bucket.  
  
"And then, you just toss the water but still hold onto the bucket," Syaoran said from behind me.  
  
As I was standing in front of him, I failed to see his cheeky smirk slowly come on to his face.  
  
"Here. I'll show you," Syaoran said as he tilted the bucket back ready to splash the water on the wall.  
  
Then all of a sudden I was drenched in cold freezing water. I squealed.  
  
"SYAORAN LI!" I said screaming at the top of my lungs.  
  
"Oh Sakura I am so sorry... I mean I never meant to do that...it probably just slipped out of my hands," Syaoran said smiling and laughing at the same time.  
  
I quickly turned around as my clothes clung to my body! HE WAS SO NOT GUNNA GET AWAY WITH THIS!  
  
"Run...," I said glaring at him.  
  
"What?" Syaoran said confused.  
  
"RUN CAUSE WHEN I CATCH UP WITH YOU, YOU WILL BE DEAD MEAT!" I screamed grabbing his bucket of water.  
  
Syaoran grabbed my bucket and ran around to the front of the school.  
  
I easily caught up with him and then I threw the water from my bucket at him with full blast. It soaked him head to toe...  
  
"You are so in for it KINOMOTO!" Syaoran yelled running to the nearest tap to refill his bucket.  
  
I ran to another tap opposite his to refill my own bucket. While we were waiting for it to fill up, we glared at each other but with a faint smile on our faces...  
  
'This is going to be so fun,' I thought.  
  
I looked down and saw my bucket was almost full...then I felt a cold rush of water go on me again. I screamed as it was soapy water. I quickly turned around to see Syaoran's smirking face.  
  
"You are such a little bastard," I yelled through gritted teeth as my fringe stuck to my forehead and I wiped the soapy water from my eyes.  
  
He laughed and ran off to the oval.  
  
'Well if I can't beat him with speed...I can beat him with brains!' I thought. I looked around on the ground and noticed my sponge...AHA!  
  
I ran down to the oval, crouching down low behind the bushes so he couldn't see me. I peeked and saw him filling up his bucket at the tap near the edge of the oval. I slowly crept up behind him and quietly I dipped the sponge in the water. I quickly dumped the sponge on Syaoran's head and I pushed the sponge against his head so all the water leaked out.  
  
"Oh SAKURA! YOU SMART LITTLE GIRL!" Syaoran said turning around and smirking.  
  
I froze slightly as I gazed into his eyes. His chestnut hair stuck to his forehead and went into his eyes, those amber eyes...I then looked to his smile, his smirk that he rarely showed. Everything about him was so, so right...I looked at his face down to his arms and body...very muscular body but just perfect for him...then to the flying sponge in the air about to hit me... and then to his...WAIT A MINUTE! FLYING SPONGE ABOUT TO HIT ME!  
  
I quickly tried to run from it but I was too late and it hit me right on the back.  
  
"OWWW!" I whined.  
  
"Looked like you were in a daze Sakura," Syaoran said laughing. "If I didn't know better, I would say you were checking me out!" Syaoran lifted one of his eyebrows.  
  
"I SO WAS NOT!" I practically screamed in his face turning at least a million shades of red. I grabbed my sponge and dipped it in my bucket and threw it as hard as I could to his face.  
  
It was about to hit him until the little show off caught it! YES HE CAUGHT IT IN MIDAIR!  
  
"Hey give it back!" I yelled reaching out trying to grab the sponge from his extended hand.  
  
"No way!" He said smiling as he leant back, so I practically had to lean over his body just to get it. But I still couldn't get it!  
  
'Oh, why did he have to be taller than me?!' I thought as I stretched my arm as far as it could go.  
  
"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE! I'M BEING HARRASSED!" Syaoran said yelling. "RAPE!"  
  
"Oh Syaoran shut up!" I said getting angry as I blushed. I jumped up to take a grab at the sponge. But as I jumped, I fell forward to the side and I grabbed Syaoran's t-shirt for support. But he fell on top of me. I opened my eyes as Syaoran leaned on top of me, only his arms supporting himself from completely smothering me. I gazed into his eyes.  
  
********~°Syaoran's POV°~********  
  
Our eyes locked onto each others as I gazed into Sakura's bright emerald eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was so beautiful. No wonder why so many guys were after her...but I wonder why she rejected all of them. I knew I had to get off but my body wouldn't let me...I wouldn't let me. I felt my eyes lay upon her lips. They looked soft and smooth...I wonder what it would be like to just touch them...I felt myself lean forward towards her lips.  
  
'SYAORAN LI WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!' A voice was yelling in my head. 'PLUS SHE IS YOU BESTFRIEND!'  
  
********~°Sakura's POV°~********  
  
I gazed into Syaoran's gorgeous amber eyes. I couldn't stop looking, he was so handsome. I knew I had to get him off me...but I just couldn't...I looked at his soft lips. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him... 'SAKURA KINOMOTO! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! HE IS YOUR BESTFRIEND AND HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!' But I noticed him starting to lean forward and my body then started to as well. I slowly closed my eyes.  
  
'Finally, it's just us two again,' I thought.  
  
Suddenly memories flooded through my head from the letter Sophie gave me.  
  
'Lay a finger on my Syaoran and you will wish you'd never met me. Stop trying to seduce him you little bitch.'  
  
I suddenly opened my eyes.  
  
********~°Syaoran's POV°~********  
  
I closed my eyes as our lips were about to touch until a thought went through my head.  
  
'This would ruin our friendship. And I would die if I lost Sakura.' I thought.  
  
I flung my eyes opened as I quickly turned my head so my lips brushed her cheek. Amazingly Sakura did the same thing. She turned her face and her lips brushed my cheek.  
  
********~°Sakura's POV°~********  
  
I just couldn't kiss him. It would ruin our friendship and also ... it wasn't because I was scared of Sophie and her pitiful gang, but it was because I felt like a bitch. I mean kissing your BESTFRIEND who has a GIRLFRIEND which isn't you...is very, very, very low. But I'm glad I didn't end up kissing him, because I noticed he turned his head as well. Well that's my answer. He doesn't like me.  
  
'He didn't like you in the first place you dope,' I thought.  
  
********~°Syaoran's POV°~********  
  
Well that was my answer! I guess she doesn't like me. 'Wait! Why would I care, I got Sophie! I have to cover this up.'  
  
I felt the sponge in my hand and it was still wet. 'Perfect cover up.'  
  
I moved my arm and squished the sponge against her head as water trickled down her head.  
  
"Gotcha!" I whispered in her ear.  
  
"SYAORAN!" Sakura yelled pushing me off her. "THAT WAS SO UNFAIR!"  
  
"Catch me Sakura!" I said smirking and running off with my bucket and sponge. "If you can."  
  
"COME BACK HERE!" Sakura yelled.  
  
When I turned a corner I quickly hid behind a wall as Sakura kept on running.  
  
"Ok gotta think of a plan," I muttered.  
  
My hands were starting to get cold. I looked down at them and saw my watch. It had been exactly 2 hours since we started. I was about to go back to the classroom until I thought.  
  
'I am having so much fun with Sakura,' I thought. 'I don't want it to end.'  
  
I looked over to the school gardens and noticed a tap with a hose attached to it.  
  
"Perfect!" I grinned.  
  
********~°Sakura's POV°~********  
  
He was right in front of me...but now he had just disappeared! I kept on walking anyway. I had to find him. I already went around the school 3 times and when I ran into a teacher, I would pretend I was scrubbing a nearby wall.  
  
It was starting to get cold as the wind blew at my wet clothes and body which made it even worse! I sat down on a seat in the garden area.  
  
"Stupid Syaoran," I mumbled to myself.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Syaoran said from behind me.  
  
"Oh not you!" I yelled turning around.  
  
And a few metres away was Syaoran with a silly grin on his face holding a hose... that made me wanna ... WAIT A HOSE!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed running from him as he turned on the tap and the water hit me.  
  
"SYAORAN STOP IT!" I screamed as he chased me.  
  
All of a sudden a strong breeze wept past me. I started coughing and sneezing.  
  
"Sakura are you alright?" Syaoran said turning off the hose and running to me.  
  
"I guess I'm just a bit cold," I said shivering.  
  
********~°Syaoran's POV°~********  
  
I was looking at Sakura's body shiver. I don't what I thought of but I hugged her!  
  
********~°Sakura's POV°~********  
  
THEN HE HUGGED ME! He felt so warm even thought he was wet. I must of turned all the shades of red you could get!  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, your going to catch a cold because of me," Syaoran said quietly. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"Hey it's ok," I said smiling. "I mean I got you wet too."  
  
"Come on. I'll take you home," Syaoran said letting go of me as I felt my heart drop.  
  
We walked out of the front gates together, totally forgetting about going back to the classroom. We walked past a small fountain.  
  
"Hey Syaoran," I said.  
  
"Yeah?" He answered.  
  
I splashed his face as he looked up at me.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran said slightly nudging me.  
  
"Right, sorry," I said nudging him back.  
  
"Hey!" Syaoran said nudging me back.  
  
"Right I'm sorry!" I said.  
  
"It's ok," Syaoran said putting one arm around my shoulder as I blushed.  
  
I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself as I wrapped one arm around his waist and leaned into him as we walked off into the sunset.  
  
***  
  
*Bring* *Bring*  
  
"What?" Sophie answered.  
  
"Hey sexy!" Adrian said.  
  
"Oh hey Adrian, long time no talk cutie," Sophie said immediately turning her voice to a flirtatious tone.  
  
"Hey, it's about you new boyfriend, Syaoran," He answered.  
  
"Oh yeah, isn't he just the babe?" she said mockingly.  
  
"Yeah well Sakura was flirting with him big time today at detention," Adrian said flatly.  
  
"WHAT!" Sophie's voice screeched.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
Oh My God that was a very long chapter! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting! But I had to treat you guys with a whole lot of FLUFF! ^_~  
  
So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE! I need to know how I'm doing and I need to know if this story is a failure or a success...MY AIM IS TO GET MORE THAN A HUNDRED! Please help to make my aim come true...but you don't have to...I'm not pressuring you.  
  
So thanx for everything u guys! Luv ya  
  
Misty*Amethyst Signing off!  
  
L8er! ^_~  
  
ey 


	8. Revenge

Hiya all!  
  
Hoped ya liked the last chapter! And thanks for all the great reviews! I luv u all! Just a reminder there is no such thing as clow cards or kero in this! I'm really sorry! But Eriol's still got this mysterious future telling thing about him.  
  
Ok this is suppose to be a sad chapter...I'm sorry I hate sad chapters too! But this is necessary for heartbreak...I hope you understand!  
  
Ok, here are some replies...  
  
Carmela-chan: I'm glad you loved the fluff! And read to find out what Sophie did to Sakura...I personally think it's not that bad...cause it's gonna get worse! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
Simplicity: I'm glad you still like the story! lol Too bad about the kiss...I was tempted to just make them kiss...but Syaoran isn't the type to go cheating on his girlfriend! Even if it is that bitch Sophie! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait.  
  
Dark Koorime0-0: Whoops! One tiny detail I left out...there's no such thing as the clow cards and there's no such thing as kero...sorry...I kinda forgot to say that at the start (^_^') sorry! I hope you still like the story though...Sorry! But thanks for reviewing!  
  
LilBlossomKitty: Thank god you won't kill me! I'm too young to die and I gotta finish this story! lol thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
Kawaii-syaoran713: I'm glad you love this story! And yes I recon Sakura and Syaoran are the most kawaiiest couple. (lol Does that make sense?) And yes Sophie is a pain the neck! I feel like cutting her out of the story, but I kinda need her (^_^')! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
Thewhitewitch: Ooo I haven't heard that word for my story yet...Adorable! lol I like it! And yes I could imagine Syaoran's face...but I'm not looking at you weirdly...I'm looking at the computer screen! lol And I recon cartoons are hot too! lol Don't all you readers think I'm weird! I recon Syaoran, Heero and Orphen are hot...but getting off the subject! lol and I wasn't picking on gothic girls! I actually have a kinda gothic friend and she gave me the idea of the whole thing. HONESTLY! I do not have a grudge against gothic people...and is you were joking...then don't worry.lol I promise I will finish it! I don't really wanna give someone psychological scars! That's awful! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
oOoshortayoOo: I'm glad you like the story! I like the last chapter too! Full of fluff! lol Everyone hates Adrian and Sophie! But that's the way it's suppose to be! lol Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the wait!  
  
:): Sorry bout Sophie...but she's kinda necessary in the story...I promise I will kill her off as soon as I can! lol And Syaoran will kiss Sakura soon...hopefully...Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
Lilvietdevilgrl: I updated! I updated! I updated! I updated! I updated! I updated! lol Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
Forestfairy: I recon for Sakura and Syaoran, they think detention is fun! lol I'm glad you found the chapter cute...cause that was what it was suppose to be! Well this chapter is kinda based around S+S moments...but not Sakura and Syaoran, but Syaoran and Sophie! Please don't kill me! Thanks for reviewing and sorry about the wait!  
  
Frixiewulf13: Sorry about the grammar mistakes...I'm really bad at my grammar...but you understand what I wrote right? And I'm sorry to say but the other story I wrote, 'Stay the Same' was a one-shot fanfic...and it's finished. Sorry! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait.  
  
Kura-Chan: I'm glad you liked the story so far...and yes they are blind! The blind little bats! Sorry for taking so long and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ok here goes with the story...*wish me luck*  
  
Tears of Heartbreak  
Chapter 8: Revenge  
  
The next day at school, Sakura walked through the halls happily. (Early for once.)  
  
"Well why are you glowing today?" Tomoyo said smiling as Sakura reached Tomoyo's locker.  
  
"Me and Syaoran had a great time at detention yesterday!" Sakura said grinning.  
  
"You mean Syaoran and I," Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I meant," Sakura said starting to walk towards her locker which was a few lockers down.  
  
"So tell me all about it!" Tomoyo said following.  
  
"Well being you, I would think you would have been hiding in the bushes video taping the whole thing and squealing 'KAWAII'!" Sakura said laughing.  
  
"Oh well...I was...yeah...you know..." Tomoyo said dropping down her head as a blush crept onto her cheeks.  
  
"Tomoyo, you were what?" Sakura said suddenly stopping. "Oh my god Eriol!"  
  
"SHHHHHHH not too loud!" Tomoyo said trying to cover Sakura's mouth.  
  
"Tell me all about it!" Sakura squealed.  
  
"Well...we...um...just...some...dinner...and then um...the roses...and dancing...moonlight...front door...and...," Tomoyo said stuttering.  
  
"Your not making sense! It's like she's trying to tell me something, I just know it! (A/N Finding Nemo! The best movie!)" Sakura said annoyed she couldn't understand Tomoyo's message.  
  
"We kissed!" Tomoyo blurted out.  
  
"Oh my god!" Sakura said turning around and walking towards her locker.  
  
"Oh I mean what were you and Syaoran doing?" Tomoyo said catching up to her.  
  
"Well we just talked," I said, "And..."  
  
Sakura stopped walking and froze on the spot.  
  
"And what?" Tomoyo said looking to where Sakura was looking.  
  
She saw Syaoran at his locker and Sophie leaning on the locker next to him. They were talking and laughing.  
  
Tomoyo looked over at Sakura and saw the hurt in her eyes.  
  
********~°Sakura's POV°~********  
  
My body froze as I saw Sophie and Syaoran...*gulp* flirting! I couldn't believe Syaoran! I mean...he can't just be all nice to me then go off with Sophie...wait...Sophie is his girlfriend!  
  
I couldn't stop looking...I felt an ache in my chest as I stared.  
  
"Ok bells rang let's get your books!" I heard Tomoyo said as she pushed me to my locker that made me stop looking at Syaoran.  
  
********~°Syaoran's POV°~********  
  
Sophie was really nice.  
  
"Oh I helped at the orphanage then I went to the 'Elderly Care Centre'," Sophie said waving her hand as if it was nothing.  
  
"Wow that's thoughtful," I said.  
  
"Yeah, I played Snakes and Ladders with Rosie...at the centre and she bet me 3 times!" Sophie said smiling. "God she was hard!"  
  
I chuckled how nice was Sophie letting Rosie win.  
  
"But god was the lil' bitch...I mean Rosie forgetful," Sophie said laughing slightly.  
  
"I gotta get to class," I said looking at her weirdly, "See ya!"  
  
"I love you Syaoran," Sophie said smirking.  
  
"I love ... you too," I said uneasly...it just didn't feel right...but I shrugged it off as I went to class.  
  
********~°Sophie's POV°~********  
  
I went to my gang...which was of course the coolest gang...but not as cool as me!  
  
"Hey, wassup?" I said.  
  
"Oh hey Sophie, how'd it go with Syaoran?" Clerissa asked.  
  
"Oh I just had to tell him a few lies and he fell head over heals for me," I said smiling and giggling as everyone laughed. "I mean what idiot would go help those old bags that are about to die and the sweet orphanage, oh the sweet orphanage."  
  
I put my hands together like a nun, "Oh stuff those kids who have no families...they'll get over it!" I said in a graceful tone. (A/N THAT IS SO MEAN! sorry if I offended anyone! I really don't mean it! HONETSLY! I'm sorry!)  
  
"Hey how bout Dracin?" Tricia asked.  
  
"Excuse me! I can have two boyfriends if I WANT!" I snapped at her.  
  
God she's thick!  
  
"Oh right, sorry Sophie," Tricia said.  
  
"Damn right you should be," I said. "Anyway Syaoran is just a pawn in my game and so is Dracin, all of you know Adrian is the king."  
  
"I thought it was Tom," Sal said.  
  
"That was yesterday!" I yelled. "Keep up with it!"  
  
"Sorry," Sal said.  
  
"I just want to see Syaoran and Dracin fight over me!" I laughed. "Now wouldn't that be fun to watch...two guys fighting over me."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"It has to be all about me!" I said smiling as I walked off to class and everyone followed me.  
  
"Oh remember girls," I said as I kept walking, "Today we make Kinomoto's life a living hell."  
  
********~°Sakura's POV°~********  
  
I sat at my desk with my head in one of my hands. I noticed Syaoran come in but I kept quiet.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Syaoran called sitting next to me.  
  
"Hey," I mumbled not even looking at him.  
  
"Oh Sophie is just so great!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Oh Syaoron...come sit next to me!" Sophie yelled from the other side of the room.  
  
I looked up and saw Syaoran move to go sit next to Sophie.  
  
"I'll see you at the cafeteria Sakura," Syaoran said before he left.  
  
I looked as he started talking to Sophie...  
  
"Hey you ok?" Eriol asked who was sitting in front of me.  
  
"Fine..." I muttered.  
  
I saw the teacher come in and blabble on about something but I was too caught on what Syaoran said. 'Oh Sophie is just so great!' I couldn't get those words out of my head. Then suddenly the bell rang.  
  
"Have a good day," was the only thing I heard the teacher say.  
  
I walked out of the classroom quietly and started walking to my dance class.  
  
"Hey Sakura I'll see ya in English," Tomoyo said with concern in her voice.  
  
"Yeah," I muttered and kept on walking.  
  
I entered the class room to be greeted by none other than...Lachlan (A/N you remember him? the one that's obsessed with Sakura.)  
  
"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Lachlan said nicely attempting to put an arm around me.  
  
"I'm just great now that you here!" I said sarcastically as I tried to escape his arm.  
  
"Oh Sakura I'm glad I found you!" The teacher exclaimed.  
  
"Why?" I asked worried.  
  
"Your dance performance for the year level has been changed!" The teacher explained.  
  
"Huh?" I said confused.  
  
"Well a friend of mine was asking for a young talented dancer and I suggested you and you will be performing at the Tomeada Capital Theatre next week!" The teacher said excitedly.  
  
"Oh my god! The capital theatre!" I whispered.  
  
"Yes Sakura and everyday for your dance class, you will be transported to the theatre for rehearsals," the teacher said.  
  
"I don't think I can do it," I said scared.  
  
"Oh nonsense Sakura, you got talent and you need to show people what you got," the teacher said smiling, "now I'm putting this on the notice board so people from school can come and support you and it would be a good idea to get your friends to come support you."  
  
I was so scared...me on stage...but if she thought I could do it...then I could do it!  
  
"Thankyou for giving me this opportunity," I said to the teacher, "I'll do my best!"  
  
"I know you can do this," the teacher said smiling then turning around and getting the class into groups to start their dance routines.  
  
"I'll be there watching," Lachlan whispered as he walked to his group.  
  
I was in a daze...me Sakura Kinomoto would be performing on stage!  
  
***  
  
"Oh my god Tomoyo guess what?!" I exclaimed marching into English as the bell rang.  
  
"What?" Tomoyo said happy that Sakura at least looked better.  
  
"I'm performing at Tomeada Capital Theatre!" I screeched.  
  
"Oh my god!" Tomoyo said in shock.  
  
"Oh you have to come please Tomoyo!" I said pleadingly.  
  
"Of course I'll come!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh thank you!" I said hugging her.  
  
"Settle down and sit in you seats please," the teacher said as he walked in.  
  
Tomoyo and I sat next to each other as the teacher began.  
  
"Now we will be writing an essay about the global warming and the green house affect," the teacher said. "The other English class managed to cope well with this and I have brought an excellent essay from the other class to give you an example. It was written by Syaoran Li and Sophie Jewel.  
  
I gasped and I felt my body freeze.  
  
"They did an excellent job and showed good partnership, they worked well together and finished with an A plus," the teacher went on.  
  
I felt Tomoyo look at me...as I thought of what the teacher said about Sophie and Syaoran. 'Good partnership and worked well together."  
  
"Well get a partner and start working!" The teacher said happily as everyone started moving.  
  
"Come on Sakura," Tomoyo said giving me a pat on the back.  
  
***  
********~°Normal POV°~********  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Oh she went to go talk to her dance teacher about her concert night," Tomoyo answered.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were walking around the school, the bell had rung and it was right now lunch break.  
  
"Concert night?" Eriol said confused.  
  
"Oh Sakura's performing at Tomeada Capital Theatre!" Tomoyo squealed. "You just have to come!"  
  
"Ok...ok I will," Eriol chuckled as Tomoyo was jumping up and down.  
  
"Thanks," Tomoyo said relaxing.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me about something...?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yeah it's about Sakura..." Tomoyo said quietly.  
  
"Is she in some sort of danger?" Eriol said in a low dangerous tone.  
  
"No...of course not...it's just Syaoran," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Ah...I see," Eriol said then smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling about!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Well you see my dear Tomoyo, fate is a funny thing, it loves to make love harder to find...but in the end, it ends up stronger," Eriol said mischievously.  
  
"O....K...." Tomoyo said looking confused.  
  
"So anyway what were you saying?" Eriol said turning back to his normal self.  
  
"Well I'm just worried about Sakura," Tomoyo said quietly, "I mean you can see that she really loves Syaoran and it's killing her to see Syaoran and Sophie together. Syaoran, being as thick as he is, is not noticing any of this! Right now his being a real jerk to Sakura, being all nice to her then going off with Sophie, and Sakura is stupid enough to keep liking him!"  
  
"Ok Tomoyo, calm down," Eriol said calmly, "I totally understand what you mean, but we can't stop Sakura from liking Syaoran and Syaoran from liking Sophie. All we can do is give them both some time away from each other."  
  
"What do you mean Eriol?" Tomoyo said feeling a plan coming up.  
  
"Well Syaoran needs some time alone to figure out what his doing, he just needs to come to his senses and realize what he's doing to Sakura, maybe we should just leave him alone," Eriol said.  
  
"What?! Desert him?!" Tomoyo said shocked. "No way!"  
  
"Ok then we won't," Eriol said.  
  
"Sorry Eriol but then I'd kinda feel sorry for Syaoran," Tomoyo said sympathetically.  
  
"No, I understand, it's hard for me too since his my best friend," Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol walked into the cafeteria. They saw Sakura sitting by herself on a table with her back to them.  
  
Tomoyo was about to yell out her name until she saw Sophie and her gang approach Sakura. Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"Hey ya loner!" Sophie said towering over Sakura. "Didn't I tell you not to f*ck with me!" (A/N I hate using swear words!)  
  
The whole cafeteria looked at Sophie and Sakura as silence went over the room.  
  
"What?" Sakura said strongly despite how eight people were surrounding her table.  
  
"You know!" Sophie said angrily.  
  
"No...I don't know," Sakura said calmly.  
  
"Don't pull that shit on me," Sophie said glaring.  
  
"Ok stop swearing now!" Sakura said.  
  
"Bitch!" Sophie said slapping Sakura across her face.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"Stop it Sophie," Eriol said.  
  
"You stay out of this! It's between me and her!" Sophie said.  
  
"Look...I don't know what you mean," Sakura said calmly rubbing her cheek.  
  
"Oh you know perfectly well what I mean! You and Syaoran together last night! Didn't I tell you to lay off my boy friend?!" Sophie screeched.  
  
"Nothing happened..." Sakura started.  
  
"Oh I know what happened! So don't try hiding it!" Sophie growled.  
  
"Stop it Sophie!" Eriol said dangerously walking towards her.  
  
"Stop right there!" Adrian said standing in front of him.  
  
"Look Soph, Syaoran IS my BESTFRIEND!" Sakura said glaring, "I can talk to him if I want!"  
  
"Syaoran doesn't like you at all!" Sophie said enraged as she reached behind her quickly and grabbed a cup of hot chocolate on the table and poured it down Sakura's top.  
  
Sakura screamed.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed as she ran to her.  
  
"Stay back Tomoyo!" Tricia said dangerously.  
  
Tomoyo panicked as she watched Sakura clutch her burnt chest desperately.  
  
Sakura was so angry that she stood up and slapped Sophie hard across the face that Sophie stumbled back. Sophie was about to slap back until.  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled. (A/N Syaoran to the rescue!)  
  
Everyone turned to face the door were Syaoran was standing glaring viciously.  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura sighed.  
  
Syaoran walked slowly up to the group. He looked Sakura deep in the eye.  
  
"Syaoran I..." Sakura started.  
  
"How could you?" Syaoran stuttered as he looked down and his hair covered his eyes. (A/N Or not...)  
  
"What?" Sakura gasped.  
  
"How could you SAKURA?!" Syaoran said looking back up at her glaring.  
  
********~°Sakura's POV°~********  
  
I gazed into his eyes and was shocked to see his normally warm amber eyes... turn a cold red colour. It looked like ice...frozen ice...I searched his eyes for an explanation to why he was being so harsh.  
  
"How could you slap Sophie like that?!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Yeah that's right Syaoran she slapped me really hard!" Sophie said sobbing as she went to hide behind Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran..." I whispered.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran stammered.  
  
"Syaoran you don't understand..." I whispered.  
  
"I thought you were my best friend, and best friends don't hurt people close to them..." Syaoran muttered.  
  
"Syaoran I didn't!" I said my voice growing louder from the words he painfully put in my heart.  
  
"I thought you were my best friend Sakura!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
I felt my body freeze...Syaoran never yelled at me, he never yelled at me...never in our whole life time together did he yell at me.  
  
"Sakura slapped me!" Sophie said glaring.  
  
"You attacked me first!" I cried. "I hate you!"  
  
I let everything out as I felt Syaoran's friendship slip away from my body. I reached to grab Sophie because she was the one who took away the Syaoran I always knew. But I felt a strong hand grab my wrist. I felt pain in my hand. I looked down to find Syaoran's strong hand gripping my wrist tightly...too tightly! I squirmed trying to make him let go of my wrist but it just made it worse. Syaoran was hurting me, Syaoran was hurting me...I felt tears stream down my cheeks as I gasped in pain.  
  
"Stop it Syaoran!" I heard Eriol yell in the background but he didn't let go.  
  
"SYAORAN YOU'RE HURTING ME!" I screamed.  
  
I felt him quickly let go as I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. I felt my heartbreak as I ran out of the cafeteria wanting to run away from this nightmare...my best friend physically and emotionally hurting me...  
  
********~°Syaoran's POV°~********  
  
I felt me body freeze as Sakura looked up at me with tears in her eyes. It was eyes of betrayal. How could I yell at Sakura...how could I grab Sakura's wrist with such force...how could I have hurt Sakura like that.  
  
"Thank you Syaoran," Sophie muttered hugging me, "I was so scared."  
  
I pushed Sophie off as I ran out of the cafeteria...I needed to think...I needed air! I heard Tomoyo and Eriol follow me so I ran faster.  
  
***  
********~°Normal POV°~********  
  
"Ok everybody! You just saw what happened!" Sophie yelled as the whole cafeteria was listening. "No one and I mean no one is to tell Syaoran Li that I talked to Kinomoto or spilt hot chocolate down her top!" Sophie paused to laugh.  
  
"What if we want to? We don't take orders from a cruel person like you!" A girl spoke up angrily.  
  
"Well...whoever tells Syaoran, gets to answer to me and my gang!" Sophie said angrily, as Adrian clenched his fist.  
  
Everyone murmured then went off to finish eating there lunch.  
  
"Perfect!" Sophie said proudly.  
  
********~°Syaoran's POV°~********  
  
'I hurt Sakura...I hurt Sakura...' I thought as I was running out of the school. I was panicking!  
  
"Dammit!" I yelled as I stopped and punch the wall in front of me. I clenched my teeth as my hands trembled.  
  
'I had a right to hurt Sakura, because Sakura slapped my girlfriend...' I convinced myself in my head...but then why did I feel so bad?  
  
"You're wrong Syaoran," a soft voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Eriol with Tomoyo.  
  
"What do you guys want?" I said harshly.  
  
"Syaoran, we're your friends," Tomoyo said concerned.  
  
I glanced at Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"But Syaoran you are wrong," Eriol said softly.  
  
"Why...?" I whispered. What did Eriol mean by 'I'm wrong?'  
  
"Sakura was not the one who started that," Eriol said seriously.  
  
"Well Sophie wouldn't attack Sakura for nothing," I said harshly defending Sophie.  
  
"Please Syaoran! You don't even know her!" Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
"I do know her! I know her much better then all of you!" I said starting to get angry. Of course I knew my girlfriend.  
  
"Syaoran listen, Sophie was angry you and Sakura hung out at detention so she abused Sakura and spilt hot chocolate on her," Eriol said.  
  
"Oh yeah! Like she would do that! Sakura slapped Sophie! Did you accidentally leave that out of your made up story?" I said glaring at him.  
  
"Syaoran!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Look...Sakura stood her ground and didn't hit Sophie when she kept on abusing her...only when the hot chocolate burnt her chest was when she slapped Sophie," Eriol said.  
  
"I don't want to hear your lies Eriol...I guess you and Sakura aren't my friends anymore!" I said clenching my teeth.  
  
"Syaoran, you've changed since you met Sophie! You're blinded!" Eriol yelled.  
  
"I don't want to hear anymore of your lies!" I yelled  
  
"Syaoran," Tomoyo started staring deep into my eyes, "You know Sakura well, even better than me. Now just search deep down and think...would the Sakura you know ever hurt anyone without a good reason, who do you know better? Sophie or Sakura?"  
  
I stared at Tomoyo...she was...right...or was she lying as well? Trying to get me to hate Sophie?  
  
"The Sakura I knew has changed. I know you guys hate Sophie, that's why you want me to hate her too! But listen here...I'm not going to fall for it...I love Sophie and she loves me and nothing can change that!" I yelled.  
  
I turned around and started walking. I heard footsteps and I turned around ready to glare. But there was no one there. Tomoyo and Eriol weren't anywhere. I just glared into the distance and muttered, "Who needs you guys anyway!"  
  
I turned back around and started to walk. 'I'm alone,' I thought. Suddenly I felt feelings wash over me...sadness, betrayal, love, hate and loneliness...I looked behind me with sad eyes then kept on walking.  
  
***  
********~°Normal POV°~********  
  
"Oh what to do now Eriol!" Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Well we couldn't stick around! It was quite obvious Syaoran didn't want us around!" Eriol said angrily.  
  
Tomoyo sat down and thought.  
  
"Maybe..." Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Maybe what?" Eriol asked.  
  
"We do what you said..." she said quietly.  
  
"Leave him alone?" Eriol said shocked.  
  
"Eriol, as you said we can't do anything but give him some space...then maybe he'll come back to his senses," Tomoyo said sadly.  
  
"Well what other option do we have?" Eriol said sadly.  
  
"None..." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Ok...but we'll have to tell Sakura about it," Eriol said sternly, "It won't work if she's not doing it."  
  
"Talking about Sakura..." Tomoyo gasped, "Do you think she's alright?!"  
  
"It's alright Tomoyo," Eriol said trying to calm her down, "We should give her some time alone and we'll tell her tomorrow."  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "This is such a big mess."  
  
"Sakura must be heartbroken," Eriol said softly.  
  
Tomoyo whispered, "If only you knew what you are doing to her...Syaoran."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
Good?  
  
Well finally finished!  
  
I find it sad...I really...do...but I'm not too good at writing sad stuff!  
  
So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And tell me how it went....if you thought it was sad...I did great...if you thought it was normal...I'm not too good at it...if you thought it was funny...THEN I SUCK! lol Please tell me what you thought of it.  
  
Don't miss the next chapter of Tears of Heartbreaks...it's about how Sakura is dealing with it and when Tomoyo and Eriol tell her about the last plan to save Syaoran...will Sakura agree ...or will she stay loyal for her little wolf after everything he did to her. I'll update A.S.A.P! So keep checking or give me your e-mail and I'll tell you when I update it...or you could simply put me on your Author Alert! The choice is yours!  
  
Ok I'll stop babbling now! God I must be annoying! Sorry!  
  
I luv you all!  
  
I got to get to bed now! It's 1 pm and I got school tomorrow! (^0^)! I'm so tired...(-.-)zZzZzZ....b...y...e! 


	9. Painful Plan

Hey!  
  
I am so sorry my loyal reviewers that I took so long, but before you decide to forget about this story, let me explain!  
  
Ok first off, this chapter took me centuries to write due to me trying to make this chapter as long as possible, and then there's school work! God it was hectic! Stupid maths assignment...Anyway, and then I had some problems to deal with as I have the worst life ever, and then I lost my DISCMAN! And it had Good Charlotte in it! I HAVE BEEN TO HELL AND BACK I SWEAR! But this great day I decided, 'Hey if I can't be happy, at least I'll make you guys happy.' So I'm just going to forget about all my problems and worries and get down to this story that means so much to me...  
  
HOLIDAYS HOLIDAYS HOLIDAYS! You gotta love em...so I'm gunna write my heart away...don't worry, my friends won't invite me anywhere this holidays, so I'll stay at home cooped up in a room, writing this story...(not that I don't enjoy it)  
  
Some replies,  
  
Kd: Glad you loved it, sorry it took ages to update! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
I=stupid: I still recon you should change your name! In fact do it now! And yes Sophie is evil KILL KILL...but not now...I still have to use her for a few more chapters...but I promise when I get the chance I'll get her off! Sorry it took so long to update and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Carmela-chan: Yes Syaoran is stupid on tossing Sakura like that but I'm glad you see the plot...actually no I'm not! You're not suppose to know! ^o^ Don't tell anyone! Shhh! Sorry for taking so long to update but thanks for reviewing!  
  
Brat2princess: I guess I left it a bit gripping on the last chapter and I'm sorry I kept you in suspense, I know, I took so long! I'm sorry! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
FanficPixie: I'm glad you found my story cool and the bestest (is that even a word?) story you've read. (You obviously haven't read a lot! lol) But I'm sorry I let you down by taking so long! I'm sorry! My stories unique and well-constructed...(^_^') I'm speechless! Thanks and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Forestfairy: I'm sorry if I made you sad, I didn't mean to make all my readers sad....and a lot of people think Sophie is a b*tch! I wonder why ^_^! Thanks for all your compliments and I'm so sorry it took so long...and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Cherrysakura5: OMG! I didn't mean to make you cry! Well I have to admit I was close to tears when I was writing it...but I thought that I was just being too emotional...but I'm sorry! I'm sorry it took so long and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Stephanny: Hey Steph! I finally got it updated! I'm sorry it took so long! Thanks for reviewing though!  
  
Thewhitewitch: Oh not another reviewer I made sad! I'm sorry! I didn't intend for it to be like crying sad...and you're absolutely right about the love being stronger and more beautiful in the end...and yes Heero, now there's an animation I would die for...lol! Nice rhyming with the 'it's all gravy, baby' VERY STYLISH! Thanks for reviewing and sorry it took so long!  
  
Darkangelkitty08: Thankyou for hitting Syaoran unconscious for me, but I'm afraid I had to revive him so I could move on with the story! he he he and don't worry vengeance shall be yours again! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing and sorry it took so long to update.  
  
jisAtsU siLENcE: Yes, everyone should feel sorry for Sakura...I mean she's going through hell and this chapter just makes it worse...Thanks for reviewing and sorry it took so long!  
  
Wer: Oh another sad reader...and don't worry Syaoran will get better! Thanks for reviewing and sorry it took so long.  
  
Jojo!: I tried to keep writing sorry it took so long! But thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sweet-captor: Yes everyone should pity Sakura...and I guess Syaoran too...but soon they'll understand each other. Thanks for reviewing and sorry it took so long!  
  
Dragoon-2626: I'm glad you found my fic awesome! I feel so guilty I'm sorry :'( You said 'I have actually found somebody who is dedicated to updating' and I go and not update for ages. I am so sorry! I promise I will update A.S.A.P next time whether I have to not do my homework or work into the night! I feel guilty....I'm so sorry for taking so long to update but thanks for reviewing!  
  
Simplicity: Yes I no Syaoran was being the worst that he possibly could be! And he does kind of pay in this chapter I guess...and nice ideas of Sophie being pecked by birds or attacked by dogs...I'll be sure to think of these...Sorry it took so long to update and thanks for reviewing!  
  
~s/s 4evr: I'm sorry I took so long! I'm so sorry! I glad you loved my story but I'm so sorry...sorry for the time it took to update but thanks for reviewing!  
  
oOoshortayoOo: Yes everyone wants to kill Sophie right now...hm...I didn't have anything to do with it HONEST! ^_^ Everyone is like 'Kill Sophie, knock some sense into Syaoran and pity Sakura' Exactly how I wanted it ^_^! And thanks for putting me on your favourites list! Sorry it took so long and thanks for reviewing!  
  
santapaws914: Thanks for saying that was the best chapter...I thought so too! Sorry it took so long and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Serenity: I'm glad you loved the story! I'm sorry it took so long but thanks for reviewing!  
  
Amber: I know the ending sucked...it was sad I know and don't hate Syaoran he'll change soon enough I think...and no assault taken ^_^ and I am thinking about making another story after this one...and lol means laugh out loud you use it in Instant Messaging most of the time but you can use it in other stuff like e-mailing as well! Thanks for reviewing and sorry it took so long!  
  
OK enough time wasted, let this day be known as 'THE DAY MISTY*AMETHYST WROTE HER NEXT CHAPTER FINALLY' (as she dodges all the apples, paper and trash thrown at her but fails to dodge the boot which hits her right in the head) ^_^ On with the story....  
  
Tears of Heartbreak  
Chapter 9: Painful Plan  
  
"Sakura!" Touya called upstairs. "Come down for dinner!"  
  
"She won't come down," Fujitaka said grimly while reading the newspaper.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with her," Touya said looking over at his father and sat down finally giving up.  
  
***  
  
Sakura lay motionless on her bed.  
  
"Sakura!" Touya called. "The chinese brat is here!"  
  
Touya opened her door, "He said he wanted to go to the park with you."  
  
Sakura sat straight up on her bed suddenly and glanced at the door, which was shut and locked.  
  
"Hallucinating," Sakura mumbled as she pulled herself off the bed unwillingly, tripping over her blanket.  
  
"You are so clumsy Sakura, you haven't change one bit," Syaoran said.  
  
"I know," Sakura mumbled knowing that she was hallucinating again. "But you have."  
  
Sakura sat herself on the floor, lazily leaning against the bed post as her burnt chest and neck hurt everytime she moved. 'I really have to stop thinking about him,' she thought.  
  
As she leaned on one of her hands, it landed on a hard album. Sakura gazed down and saw it was the photo album with pictures of Syaoran in it.  
  
She slowly opened it and looked over the pages. When she started seeing pictures of Syaoran and her, she grew angry. She started turning the pages really fast as she screwed her face up, seeing every picture had Syaoran in it. All of a sudden she threw the book out of her hands as it landed harshly in the corner of her room.  
  
'Did my whole childhood life revolve around Syaoran?' Sakura thought as she hugged herself tightly, quietly sobbing.  
  
********~°Syaoran's POV°~********  
  
I fell on my bed as soon as I got home. I covered my eyes with my hand feeling a headache coming.  
  
I heard Wei arrive at my door probably about to ask why I was home early.  
  
********~°Normal POV°~********  
  
Wei was at Syaoran's bedroom door about to ask why he was home early until he notice him shake uncontrollably. Wei was about to go over and see what was wrong until he started hearing quiet sobs. 'My lord, Li Syaoran is crying!' Wei thought in amazement and felt it was not his place to be here. So he silently closed Syaoran's door and headed back downstairs to prepare tea.  
  
********~°Syaoran's POV°~********  
  
As soon as I heard Wei leave I lifted my hand to find it wet. It took me a while to notice that they were...tears.  
  
The last time I remember when I cried was well...  
  
********~°Flashback°~********  
  
"You can't be going to Fauna Mountian Secondary!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran, but my dad wants me to," Sakura said sadly.  
  
"No! You can't!' Syaoran said so angry his face was going red.  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran," Sakura sighed, "Maybe will meet up one day."  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran said softly as he dropped his head.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura wondered what he was doing until she started seeing wet patches on the footpath. "Oh Syaoran don't cry!"  
  
Sakura hugged Syaoran feeling very bad as Syaoran never cried.  
  
"I'm not crying! Who said I'm crying?!" Syaoran said pushing her away and wiping his eyes. "I just have something in my eyes."  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran," Sakura whispered.  
  
********~°End of Flashback°~********  
  
She always hit my soft spot. But not this time!  
  
'I'm simply crying cause I feel sorry for Sophie,' I convinced myself.  
  
I picked up the phone and dialed Sophie's number.  
  
"What?" A voice said harshly  
  
"Is Sophie there?" I asked kindly.  
  
"No." The voice answered.  
  
"Um...who's this?" I asked confused.  
  
"Her sister," she answered.  
  
"Can you get her to call me back?" I asked.  
  
"No. Why don't you call back?" She snapped.  
  
"Ok I will," I answered unsure.  
  
"Good."  
  
The phone went dead.  
  
I frowned as I stared at the phone.  
  
********~°Sophie's POV°~********  
  
"So did you see what happened between the cow and the loser today?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," Adrian answered.  
  
Adrian and I were sitting at a café and chatting away. Serious flirting!  
  
"You don't really like the loser do you?" Adrian asked.  
  
"Of course not sweetie," I said placing my hands on his, "You're the only one for me."  
  
"Then why keep playing the loser?" Adrian asked.  
  
"Cause I find it fun," I said looking innocent.  
  
"Fair enough," Adrian laughed.  
  
I reached over the table and gave him a forceful kiss.  
  
***  
  
As soon as I got home I sat on the couch.  
  
"Anyone ring?" I asked my sister.  
  
"Not that I remember of," Her sister answered.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang and I reached for it.  
  
"Yes?" I asked trying to sound polite.  
  
"Sophie I finally got through to you! Are you alright?" Syaoran's worried voice said.  
  
"Oh Syaoran, I was so scared," I said sobbing as my sister looked at me.  
  
"What happened?" Syaoran said loudly.  
  
"Well I walked into the cafeteria and sat down by myself because I wanted some peace and quiet, then..." I paused for effect and then made my voice go shaky. "Sakura came up to me and she threatened me to stop flirting with her boyfriend. And I tried to tell her you were my boyfriend and that you didn't like her in that way but she wouldn't listen. She then slapped me a few times but I resisted to hit her, I didn't want to hurt her. But she kept swearing at me. Syaoran I was so scared. But luckily you came."  
  
Syaoran paused for a moment.  
  
'Just buy the freaking story!' I thought.  
  
"Then why is Eriol and Tomoyo telling me that Sakura somehow got burnt on her chest?" Syaoran said with some suspicion in his voice.  
  
********~°Syaoran's POV°~********  
  
I know Sakura, she would never have done that. But then again, the Sakura I knew isn't the same Sakura I know now.  
  
"Well...my friend got angry about how Sakura was treating me and she tried to stop her from hitting me and before I knew it Sakura had hot chocolate down her top," Sophie said slowly, "But don't worry Syaoran I've already talked to my friend about how wrong she was and that she should never do it again. Two wrongs don't make a right."  
  
"Sophie, I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you," I said feeling guilty.  
  
"You don't have to," Sophie said smiling.  
  
"How bout a walk around town after school?" I asked.  
  
"That sounds lovely Syaoran," Sophie said dramatically. "Oh my sister wants to go on the phone so I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok Sophie," I said then paused, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Sophie sad quickly.  
  
********~°Sophie's POV°~********  
  
I looked at my sister as I hung up.  
  
"Nice one Soph!" She laughed. As she rolled around on the couch laughing.  
  
"I told ya, I'm an expert at playing," I said laughing as well.  
  
"What a gullible fool" My sister said still laughing.  
  
"Ok shut up now," I said standing up and leaving.  
  
"Bitch," my sister muttered as she went back to reading her magazine.  
  
***  
********~°Sakura's POV°~********  
  
I woke up in a daze knowing that it was a new day a new start.  
  
I forced my self to smile and walk down the stairs calmly.  
  
"Morning father," I said as I smiled.  
  
"Morning sunshine," Fujitaka said putting aside his newspaper so he could pay attention to me. "Early for once I see."  
  
"Where's Touya?" I asked making myself some toast.  
  
"Oh he had a morning class," Fujitaka said still observing me as if I was sick.  
  
"Well I best be off," I said trying to wriggle my ways out of this situation.  
  
"Sakura," Fujitaka took a while to say, "what's wrong?"  
  
I stopped at the doorway and just stood there. I then quickly turned around, a clear smile plastered on my face no intending to tell him.  
  
"Oh, there's nothing wrong with me! Should there be? I'm totally fine! Does it look like there is? Well of coarse not cause there is definitely nothing wrong with me! Nope not me! No I'm happy! Always have been, always will be. I mean it's not as if I lost my best friend that I really liked and he hates me now and his name just so happens to be Syaoran! No of course not...I mean his name could be Corey, Angus, Liam, Tony, Fred or even John! But you don't have to think that cause it NEVER happened," I said really quickly.  
  
Fujitaka looked at her like she just went mad.  
  
"Ok bye!" I said running out.  
  
As I slowed down and started to walk I sighed. "Well that didn't seem too obvious I hope." (A/N (^_^') No not obvious at all!)  
  
I inhaled the sweet cherry blossom scent calming my self.  
  
'I will not be sad today, I will not cry, I will not care about Syaoran!' I forced myself to think.  
  
I gazed up and saw two people walking far ahead of me.  
  
I squinted my eyes and noticed it was Syaoran and...Sophie.  
  
"THANKYOU GOD FOR YOUR HELP!" I yelled looking up at the sky.  
  
I started to slow my pace so I wouldn't catch up with them. I tried to look anywhere but at them, but my gaze kept falling on how Syaoran had his arm around Sophie's waist. I stared at it and tried to hold the tears that were pricking the back of my eyes, ever so slowly finding there way to the front.  
  
***  
  
I walked into the school, my mood now pounded and my smile faded.  
  
"Hey sweetie," a cheery voice interrupted my thoughts.  
  
I gazed up and saw Tomoyo smiling at me.  
  
But slowly Tomoyo's smile turned into a sad frown.  
  
'Tomoyo doesn't' know about Syaoran yet,' I thought.  
  
"Oh hey Tomoyo, um ...lovely day isn't it?" I asked my voice breaking into a sob.  
  
"Sakura," Tomoyo whispered as she hugged me. "I know what happened, I saw everything."  
  
I hugged Tomoyo and whispered, "Syaoran...I miss him."  
  
I started crying. Syaoran, my best friend, my hero, my childhood was gone.  
  
"I do too Sakura," Tomoyo said hugging Sakura and guiding her to the girls toilets as a lot of people were looking at them now. "But...Eriol and I have an idea."  
  
"What?" I said in a confused state.  
  
"I'll explain later," Tomoyo said softly, "But first we have to clean you up, it's horrible when people come up and ask why you've been crying."  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo," I smiled as I splashed water on myself, refreshing my face.  
  
***  
  
I walked into class plastering a fake smile on my face. I saw Sophie and Syaoran sitting together but I held my head high and tried to look anywhere but at them.  
  
Going through school today was hell! Syaoran and Sophie did everything together, I mean not that I noticed...and I don't really care, I mean it's just that a feel like I'm losing my friend.  
  
Syaoran didn't talk to me at all through the whole day. It hurt me that he didn't even look at me. Or maybe it was because I wasn't looking at him.  
  
********~°Syaoran's POV°~********  
  
Sakura totally avoided me all day. Not that I wanted her to talk to me anyways. Sophie always got really tense or upset when she was around Sakura so I figured that I should keep her away from Sakura. But I couldn't help to take a side glance at her once in a while. But she was always looking out the window.  
  
********~°Sakura's POV°~********  
  
After school I was slowly walking home when Tomoyo grabbed my hand.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo," I said glad that at least someone talked to me today.  
  
"Hey remember what I said to you before?" Tomoyo said seriously.  
  
"Oh, the idea how to make Syaoran back to normal?" I said softly. I forgot about that.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Eriol said walking up to them.  
  
"Eriol tell her," Tomoyo said looking at him.  
  
"About my thought?" Eriol asked as Tomoyo nodded. "Well, Sakura I know you might take this a bit harshly, but Tomoyo and I think it's for the best."  
  
"Go on," I said unsure.  
  
"Well Syaoran is just hurting you and all of us. Maybe we should just...um...let him be," Eriol explained finding it hard to use the right words.  
  
"What?" I said looking from Tomoyo to Eriol. "Desert him?"  
  
"No of coarse not Sakura!" Tomoyo said looking at Eriol. "At least I think."  
  
"I don't believe you two!" I said glaring at them both. "So a friend turns his back on you for a little while! Doesn't mean you have to desert them. Friends stick by each other no matter what. Who's going to help Syaoran when his down? Certainly not his new friends, so we have to be there for him!"  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo looked at me blankly.  
  
"Look I know Syaoran, and this just isn't him," I said calming down, "But we have to stand by him you guys! Once a friend, always a friend!"  
  
"But Sakura, it's obvious Syaoran doesn't fell the same way," Tomoyo said trying to reason with me.  
  
"You don't know what Syaoran thinks!" I said trying to find some hope that Syaoran still cared for us, or even know us!  
  
I couldn't believe it, Tomoyo and Eriol are going to ditch Syaoran just like that!  
  
"Tell me, what has Syaoran done for you over these past few days Sakura?" Eriol said looking straight into my eyes.  
  
I hesitated as I tried to find something, "Well...he...um...," I glanced at Tomoyo as her eyes filled with tears of sympathy as she watched me. I then looked at Eriol and his eyes softened.  
  
"Nothing Sakura," Eriol said softly, "He has done nothing for you but breaking your heart, our hearts."  
  
My eyes slowly filled with tears as his words filled my mind. I didn't want to believe it but it was the truth, the harsh truth.  
  
"Don't think we are doing this for fun Sakura, we just want our friend back," Tomoyo said wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "It's hard on us too."  
  
"Look, we just want Syaoran to come to his senses," Eriol said reassuringly, "I think he'll come back to us, actually I know he will."  
  
"How could he resist not to be close to the nicest, brightest and caring best friend ever," Tomoyo said smiling signally that she was talking about me.  
  
I gave a slight smile, but I needed to think alone.  
  
"I don't know," I said walking away from them, "I would never hurt Syaoran."  
  
"Sakura..." I heard Tomoyo call.  
  
"Let her think," Eriol muttered as he hugged Tomoyo and led her home.  
  
***  
  
I was slowly kicking a stone on the ground as I walked.  
  
'Why is my life so stuffed up!' I thought. I felt torn between my friends, something I would have never thought possible until a few days ago. 'It's that Sophie's fault!' I voice at the back of my head hissed.  
  
"There you go again Sakura, blaming your mistakes on an innocent person," I said to myself. "You are so low!"  
  
'But it is her fault! She ruined it for Syaoran and you.'  
  
I hit my head hard, trying to block out that nasty voice.  
  
"You are such a low life selfish person!" I muttered to myself letting out a long sigh.  
  
I needed something to cheer me up. "Shopping!" I said pulling my mobile out to text my dad and tell him I was coming home late.  
  
I then ran down the road and into town.  
  
***  
********~°Syaoran's POV°~********  
  
I was in the Choco Café (A/N ^_^ nice name ey!) waiting for Sophie to come out of the ladies room so we could order. She bought so many things! I looked at the ground which was covered by at least twenty shopping bags.  
  
'Sakura never bought this much and made me carry it,' I thought. 'Did I just say Sakura! Why the hell am I thinking about her!'  
  
I closed my eyes while shaking my head. 'It's just a best friend instinct thing. Not that she's my best friend anymore.'  
  
I slapped myself mentally for thinking about her.  
  
"Have I gone crazy!" I muttered.  
  
"I think you have," Sophie said.  
  
I slowly looked up and saw her looking at me weirdly.  
  
"Oh I'm fine, just got bit of a headache," I answered smiling. "Shall we order?"  
  
"Yeah," Sophie said taking a seat.  
  
I looked up at her and noticed something.  
  
"You're lipsticks smudged," I said staring at her awkwardly.  
  
"Really?" She said looking stunned as she pulled out a pocket mirror.  
  
********~°Sophie's POV°~********  
  
As soon as Syaoran mentioned my lipstick was smudged I got edgy.  
  
I ran into Adam (my ex boy-friend) on my way out of the ladies room and we had some fun. But Syaoran didn't need to know that he full on pashed me.  
  
"Oh I must of smudged it when I was drinking some water," I said smiling.  
  
"Uh-huh," Syaoran said still staring at me.  
  
'His catching on!' I thought.  
  
"Syaoran," I said sadly as I placed my hands on top of his. "I couldn't stop thinking bout you all day! I'm glad we came out here or else I most certainly would be in an emotional wreck. I love you so much."  
  
********~°Syaoran's POV°~********  
  
I looked up at her. Something wasn't right but I forced a smile on my face.  
  
"Aw well," I said, "I'm here now."  
  
Sophie started to lean forward.  
  
'Oh shit she's gunna kiss me!'  
  
Her lips were just about to touch mine until I saw someone walk in the café.  
  
'Sakura!'  
  
Before I knew it I turned my head so Sophie kissed my cheek instead.  
  
'Why'd you do that! Don't you love Sophie?' My mind asked me.  
  
Sophie looked a bit annoyed but smiled all the same as she sat down.  
  
********~°Sakura's POV°~********  
  
I walked into the Choco Café (a café near by) and sat down at the bar.  
  
"Hey Matt," I muttered sitting on one of the high stools.  
  
"Hey Possum (A/N I know gay!)," Matt said smiling. "The usual?"  
  
"Yeah," I muttered slowly slouching as I rested my pink shoulder bag on the bench.  
  
Matt was a nineteen year old boy with dark blonde hair and soft green eyes. I regularly came to the Choco Café so I almost knew everyone here.  
  
I slowly lay my head on the bench in exhaustion.  
  
"A Vanilla-Chocolate Latte (A/N Is that how you spell it?)," Matt said coming back and leaning on the bench.  
  
"Thank you!" I said as I reached to grab it without moving my head from the bench.  
  
"What's eating you Pos?" Matt said concerned as he tried to see my face.  
  
I slowly raised my head and took a long gulp of the Latte.  
  
"Everything's eating me!" I said as I rested my chin on my hand. "I'm starting to feel like I'm eating myself!"  
  
"Well that can't be good can it," Matt said laughing.  
  
"Unless I'm stranded on an island alone, at least I won't stress about eating myself," I said a smile twitching on my lips.  
  
Matt laughed, "Let's hope that doesn't happen."  
  
********~°Syaoran's POV°~********  
  
I watched Sakura sit down at the bar in a sluggish way. A boy no older then twenty came to take her order. They chatted for a while...he kept smiling at her and laughing with her.  
  
'What is he doing?' I wondered as I looked at him, the look turning into a glare.  
  
"Syaoran, what do you want?" I heard a voice nag.  
  
I turned to face Sophie with a waiter to the side of her.  
  
"Oh, can I just have a salad with soya sauce and a sliced potato with syrup," I said flatly.  
  
The waiter and Sophie looked at me blankly.  
  
"Ah...Syaoran I don't think they can do that," Sophie muttered as her cheeks turned red in embarrassment.  
  
"No miss, I'm sure the chef could do that," the waiter said smiling.  
  
"Thank you," I said smiling.  
  
"Ah...okay, well I'll have just fish and chips," Sophie said.  
  
"Okay," the waiter said smiling as he left.  
  
"Salad with soya sauce? Potato with syrup?" Sophie asked as soon as the waiter left. "Are you crazy?"  
  
"No, haven't you ate salad before?" I asked looking at her weirdly.  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Sophie said looking away.  
  
I looked at Sophie, "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, I guess it's a bit weird."  
  
"Yeah it is, so act that you don't know me," Sophie said plainly still not looking at me.  
  
I couldn't see her face so I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or serious. I just frowned but then turned to face Sakura. I didn't know why I was watching her. Maybe it was because I was bored.  
  
'Yeah, I'm bored,' I convinced myself in my head. 'I mean it could be anyone, it could be that girl a table in front of us or the man reading the newspaper; no it just so happened to be Sakura that I felt like observing. If a child sat were Sakura was sitting then I would be observing the child. It's just a coincidence that Sakura was sitting in the spot I chose to observe. Yes just a coincidence.'  
  
********~°Sakura's POV°~********  
  
"Hey princess," a deep mans voice said.  
  
I looked to the side of Matt to see Ol' Bob.  
  
"Bob, long time no see!" I smiled.  
  
Bob was Matt's father. He was a fifty year old man who ran the Choco Café for more than twenty years. He had a strong build with a big middle. Ageing gray hair covered some of his nearly bold head and soft, cheerful hazel eyes made him look young all the same.  
  
"How's business?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, the same old business," Bob answered, "But Ol' Bob's living up to his name. I'll have to hand the business over to Matt soon."  
  
"What are you talking bout Bobby, in my eyes you look no older then thirty," I said smiling.  
  
"Well lil' princess, I recon you need glasses," Bob said.  
  
"No, I think it's everybody else who needs glasses," I said.  
  
"I'm flattered," Bob said grinning.  
  
"Anyway, I wouldn't trust Matt," I said smiling.  
  
Bob and Matt gave a chuckle.  
  
"Hey what's that meant to mean Pos?" Matt asked putting on a sad face.  
  
"It means I could manage this place better then you could," I said in a cocky way letting Matt know I was joking.  
  
Bob laughed, "Well Princess, stick around."  
  
I smiled.  
  
********~°Syaoran's POV°~********  
  
I looked at Sakura. She was full of life. She was now talking to Ol' Bob, the boss of this café. I noticed how she seemed to make everyone smile or laugh. She always brought the best out of everyone. I slightly smiled as Bob laughed. Trust Sakura to make someone's day. It was like wherever she walked, she always left a trail of happiness and love.  
  
'But that was all in the past,' I voice in the back of my head muttered. 'You don't care about her anymore.'  
  
But how could this girl I see before me be the Sakura that hurt Sophie. It just didn't make sense.  
  
********~°Sophie's POV°~********  
  
I turned to look at Syaoran and I noticed he was looking at something, or someone.  
  
I followed his gaze and it landed on a girl sitting at the bench.  
  
'Sakura that little b*tch!' I thought.  
  
"Syaoran," I said trying to divert his attention to me.  
  
"Yeah," he answered looking at me.  
  
"You know the start of school social is coming soon," I said putting on my best smile.  
  
"Really?" Syaoran asked clueless.  
  
"Yeah," I replied putting my hands on Syaoran's for affect. "And I was wondering, do you wanna go with me?"  
  
"Yeah, of coarse!" Syaoran said smiling, "But I don't dance."  
  
"Oh that's fine," I said.  
  
********~°Sakura's POV°~********  
  
I was about to finish drinking my Latte when I heard a waiter talking to Bob and Bob looking confused.  
  
When Bob finished talking, he came to take my glass away.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"That's funny. A young man ordered a salad with soya sauce and sliced potato with syrup," Bob said scratching his head. "Quite an awkward meal."  
  
'Syaoran!' I thought in shock.  
  
********~°Flashback°~********  
  
It was Syaoran's twelfth birthday and Tomoyo, Eriol and I were at the Castle Inn Restaurant for lunch.  
  
"I'll have the Honey Pepper Steak," Tomoyo said politely. "Thank you."  
  
"I'll have the French Chicken Kiev," Eriol said smiling. "Cheers."  
  
"What do you want Syaoran?" I asked.  
  
"Is it possible if you could make a salad with soya sauce and sliced potato with syrup?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol looked at him oddly, "What?" They both asked.  
  
I noticed Syaoran slightly turning red in embarrassment.  
  
"Well I'll have one of them too if it's possible," I said smiling.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol then turned to look at me. Syaoran looked at me stunned as well.  
  
"Well I'm sure the chef can whip it up," the waiter said smiling.  
  
"Thank you," I answered back, "That would be much appreciated."  
  
As soon as the waiter left Tomoyo looked at me, "Salad with soya sauce and potato with syrup?"  
  
"Yeah, haven't you guys ate it before?" I asked looking surprise.  
  
"Not with soya sauce and syrup," Eriol answered smiling, "I'll have to try it someday."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"You didn't have to do that Sakura," Syaoran whispered shyly.  
  
"Nonsense," I smiled at him, "There's a first for everything."  
  
When the meal came, I ate my meal.  
  
"Hey this is actually good," I said to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran gave the biggest grin I had ever seen from him.  
  
********~°End of Flashback°~********  
  
I turned to look for Syaoran and I easily found him sitting at table sixteen. I tried to see who was sitting with him and then I saw...Sophie! He was talking to her and holding her hands. I quickly looked away.  
  
I started breathing heavily as my eyes filled with tears. 'Why am I sad?'  
  
"Is the guy at table sixteen looking this way?" I said as I pulled Matt away from making a cappuccino.  
  
"What? Um...no his talking to a girl and it looks like their real close," Matt said looking confused. "Why?"  
  
"Keep the change," I muttered as my voice was going to break into a sob. I slammed at five dollar note on the table, grabbed my bag and walked out.  
  
"You okay?" I heard Matt ask as I opened the door. I just waved and walked out.  
  
********~°Normal POV°~********  
  
About a minute after Sakura left the café, Syaoran and Sophie came up to the counter to pay.  
  
Sophie kept on walking expecting Syaoran to pay.  
  
"Hey," Syaoran said looking down at the bar for Sakura. But she was gone.  
  
"That'll be twelve dollars and fifty cents," Matt said taking a twenty dollar bill from Syaoran.  
  
Matt was about to give Syaoran his change until he noticed Syaoran kept on staring at the bar in the spot were Sakura sat.  
  
"Lovely girl, always makes everyone happy," Matt said.  
  
"I know," Syaoran said in a daze until he snapped out of it, "What did you say?"  
  
"The guy that got her would be the most luckiest person," Matt said smiling.  
  
Syaoran looked at him weirdly then walked out.  
  
********~°Sakura's POV°~********  
  
I ran down the road until I reached the flower shop where I stopped for breather.  
  
"What was Syaoran doing there?" I asked myself.  
  
'Well his got a girlfriend Kura, I recon he was on a DATE!' I nasty voice said in my head.  
  
I bit my lip as I walked home. On my way past the news agency, I saw on their notice board, 'Quote of the week.' I slowly read it as my eyes filled with tears.  
  
'Hold a friend's hand through times of trial;  
  
Let him find love through a hug and a smile;  
But also know when it is time to let go-  
  
For each and every one of us must learn to grow.'  
  
-Sharon A. Heilbrunn  
  
(A/N DISCLAIMER ALERT! I didn't write this poem nor do I own it. Written and owned by Sharon A. Heilbrunn. I did change the second word in the second line because it was 'her' not 'him' and Syaoran's a guy so you get the point ^_~!)  
  
I stared at the quote and I gulped down my sadness and blinked away my tears. I reached into my bag and pulled out my mobile.  
  
"Hello?" I voice answered on the other line.  
  
"Tomoyo?" I whispered.  
  
"Sakura! Are you alright? Where are you? I'll come get you!" Tomoyo said in a panicked state.  
  
"It's okay Tomoyo, I'm fine," I answered, "But I just wanted to say..."  
  
I gulped down my fear.  
  
"I agree with the idea or plan...what ever you call it," I said.  
  
"Oh Sakura," Tomoyo said relieved, "We certainly have no intention to desert him, just give him some space. Understand?"  
  
"Yeah," I said trying to sound happy, "Well I got to go."  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Tomoyo said still not fully convinced Sakura was fine.  
  
"Bye," I said and hung up.  
  
'This won't be hard,' I thought as a continued to walk home.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
OH HO HO! Little does Sakura know that going through with the plan is going to be the one of the hardest things in her life!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I need to know how I'm going! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! I want to know if this story is worth continuing! So please review and tell me! It will be much appreciated! You inspire my all my reviewers I LOVE YOU ALL! HUGS AND KISSES FOR EVERYONE!  
  
And remember if you want me to e-mail you for the next chapter just put your e-mail address on the review and say that you want an e-mail sent to you for the next chapter (Your e-mail address will be strictly confidential and I'll send you nothing but an update on my latest chapter) ...or you could simply put me on your Author Alert! Either way is fine with me!  
  
Again I'm sorry for making this chapter take forever to update! But hey it's longer then all the others! And I've already started the next chapter! So I'll update the next chapter ASAP!  
  
A now happy Misty*Amethyst is ending this chapter! But I'll be back soon! 


	10. Tears of Heartbreak

E wo! Misty Amethyst ere!  
  
Well this chapter was updated faster then the last! But I guess it was still really slow! I'm sorry! I've just felt so uninspired. When I write the story I go completely blank! I know...not a good sign...but I'm trying my best. My deepest apologies.  
  
Guess what?! I REACHED MY GOAL! :And the crowd goes wild: That's right! I've reached over 100 reviews! : Misty starts to cry: Thank you to every single review that made it possible! I love you guys! :Sniffle: New goal now! 200! See if you can help me () Anyway moving on...  
  
Ok this chapter is named after the title as you probably already figured out. It's meant to be sad...but I'm not sure if you'll find it sad...so review and tell me how I went! This chapters mainly about heartbreaks, so yes that means a lot of Syaoran and Sophie moments and a lot of signs that Sakura is moving on, I'm really sorry...but how else is my fic suppose to live up to the title 'tears of heartbreak'? I no it sucks, but near the end of the story it will be full out Sakura and Syaoran moments! I promise! And since this is like one of the final heartbreak chapters it can only go down hill now right?  
  
Here's some replies to my best friends...  
  
Dragon-2626: I'm glad that my story is one of your favourites...that just made my day! And I know! I was stupid of thinking not to continue this story, thankyou so much for reviewing and far all your support!  
  
Forestfairy: Oh don't cry! I know this story is sad but it will only get better...and then the sadness will turn into kawaiiness! And I agree! Sakura and Syaoran are way too dense for their own good! Thanks a million for reviewing and for all your support!  
  
Orlandosangel: I like your name! I recon Orlando is so hot! Anyway...I'm glad you love this story and I updated as soon as I could! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Anjuliet: Don't worry about not reviewing for the previous chapters! I'm happy that you at least reviewed! And I agree that it is stupid of Syaoran choosing Sophie over Sakura but it will eventually turn out differently! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
FanficPixie: Yeah I know my stories weird...usually Sakura is the dense one, but aw well...a change is good! And you got the plot! Totally! If I didn't know better I would think you wrote this! I'm so proud you understand how my story is working! Sniffle And you were not rambling! You were doing me proud Sniffle You're the bestest! And did you end up eating that salad? lol Thanks for reviewing! Much appreciated!  
  
xxaznbabexx: I'm glad you liked my story! And I will continue this story! So people just flame me! I don't care...cause I'll still continue this story! Ok...sorry bout that (') um...where was I...oh yes...thanks for reviewing!  
  
SSfans: Yeah I know it's sad...but I promise it will get much happier! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
â™¥ Sambony â™¥ : I'm glad you love this fic! And thanks for saying I'm an awesome author...I'm flattered! I updated as soon as humanly possible for me! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Carmela-Chan: Wow! You were like one of my first reviewers! And you still support me today! Thank you so much! And yeah I know it was a sad chapter...and thanks for keeping you lips sealed...wouldn't want everyone knowing what's going to happen now would we! lol Your luck was appreciated! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Thewhitewitch: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I'm happy you noticed it was a really long chapter too! Yeah I've done the whole 'staring at someone from a distance and making excuses for yourself' thing too. I also thought that poem was beautiful too. And keep an eye out cause I'm going to be putting a few more poems in. I love poetry, wrote a few poems myself! Thanks for reviewing and for all your support!  
  
jisAtsU siLENcE: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and yes a lot of people want to hurt/kill/abuse Sophie. But that's the whole plan! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Wingless Tenshi: I'm glad you enjoyed the story! And yeah I know my grammars bad...and I agree! Syaoran is so clueless! Aw well he'll understand eventually! Yeah I'm in year 8 this year...and I just turned 13 a few weeks ago. Makes a note to change her profile Wow not thirteen till November...that's a long time! And about the Sakura coming back two days before school...it happened to me last year! When I came from Malaysia...sound familiar? lol Yeah this story is kinda based on a true story...but anyway...I hope you went well with your Science Assignment and thanks for reviewing!  
  
meyojojo: I'm glad you love this story and I updated as soon as I could. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kristin: The puppy dog eyes always work on me so I updated as soon as I could! And yeah I think Sophie deserves a kick up the a$$! lol Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tenshi cherry blossoms: I'm glad you think this story is worth continuing and that it's great! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tddy-grl: I like how you said my stories wonderful. That's a new word...most people say it's great or good but wonderful is a new one...and I like it! lol! My fav couple is SS too! Their just so kawaii! And do I really make it like a cliffhanger? Wow I amaze myself...I always wanted to make a cliffhanger! And I'll try and make it more exiting and suspenseful...if I knew how! lol I will send an e-mail to you when I'm finish! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
The Crystally Water: I know Sophie is a real bitch! But she'll soon be gone I hope! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Anime-obsession260: This story's awesome? Aw...thanks for the complement! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Di: Kick Sophie in the nuts? Hm...now that's an idea...maybe I could make Sophie a guy and that she had a sex change. lol! Anyway thanks for reviewing!  
  
oOoshortayoOo: Hey! Here's another long time reviewer! I'm sorry about cutting off the story I really am! But it was too long! I'm sorry...but thanks for reviewing and thanks for all that great support!  
  
YingFa-lilWolf-Lover: Thanks for saying this is a lovely story...sigh anyway! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Kirby: I like all those ideas! I mean sending Sophie to all those isolated places sounds good! But hell sounds better! Mua ha ha ha ha! Ahem...anyway thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Deception of an angel: I love what you think of Sophie! And yes Syaoran is real dumb! And I agree with the boy best friend when get crush ignore! lol if that made sense! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
svetlaella: Misty eyed...I like that word...but yes it was sad! But it'll get happier. I promise! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
lunalovegood129: I'm glad you wanna kill Sophie! And I'm sorry about swearing! I really do hate it...but this is like when they're 16...and plus Sophie is a real mean person...and they tend to swear...but I promise to swear less! I'm sorry! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chikichiki: I updated it as soon as I could! I'm sorry if it took so long! And I won't quit on this story, cause it's my life! And I'll right my head off! (Well not literally)! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
xXxKiTsUnE pRiNcEsSxXx: Yeah, I agree Syaoran is a jerk...but he will pay soon enough! And I pity Sakura too! And I will kill Soph off as soon as possible! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
cherrysakura5: I like the idea of making Sakura act cold to Sakura! I might use it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
santapaws914: Wow...another long time reviewer! Thanks for all your support and your reviews! Very much appreciated! Thanks for everything!  
  
Tears-That-Fall: I hate Syaoran too! Well...not really...but right now I do! But I bet I'll love him at the end of this story! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
MyCherryWolf: Wow! Nice long review! And don't worry about it! I'm happy that u at least reviewed! Thanks a heap! Sorry about all the wrong spellings for everything...cause in Australia we call Syaoran, Li and Tomoyo, Madison. The school's also different. So this is all new to me. I also love hearing what everyone's gunna do to Sophie! It sounds so exciting! lol! And yeah I liked Matt and Ol' Bob too! I'm so sorry about not updating this sooner....but I tried to make it as long as possible. A thousand apologies. And your another long time reviewer! Thank you for ALL your support...and I'm really sorry!  
  
Momomiya Akihara: I'm sorry for leaving it a cliff hanger! And I know...I take forever to update! I am such a ....! I'm so sorry! I hope u can forgive me! I fell really bad! I'm so sorry everyone! (  
  
Starriecat: I know I haven't update...I know I've lost so many readers...and I feel so bad about it! I really am doing my best! I'm so sorry though...I really am! ANYONE CAN FLAME ME CAUSE I DESERVE IT! I'm sorry! Very sorry...  
  
Animekid9: I updated as soon as I could...but I'm afraid it took ages! I'm so sorry...I really am!  
  
Lilaznangel: I am so sorry for not updating for ages! I'm glad you like the story! And I think I might continue it...but I'm just so...god I'm sorry!  
  
Now...on with the story....sorry everyone....  
  
Tears of Heartbreak  
Chapter 10: Tears of Heartbreak  
  
°Sakura's POV°  
  
The next day at school, Tomoyo and Eriol told me what to do. It seemed easy enough. Ignore Syaoran unless he talks to you and if he does then make short conversation, don't look at him and pretend he doesn't exist. That sounds easy enough!  
  
I walked into the classroom just as the bell rang.  
  
'Just on time!' I sighed.  
  
As the teacher silenced the class he started reading the day notices, "Well the third floor end corridor is sealed off as they fix the windows that were smashed just yesterday. The start of year social is next week Tuesday and...Oh! Here's something that concerns someone in our class." The teacher paused for a moment and scanned the class.  
  
His eyes fell on me.  
  
'Oh great!'  
  
"Class, Miss. Kinomoto here, will be performing at the Tomeada Capital Theatre tomorrow night. She'll be um...is this right? It says Hip-Hop dancing?" The teacher said looking at me in a confused way.  
  
I sank down in my sit as I felt the whole class looking at me.  
  
"Ah...yes...that's right," I mumbled as my cheeks started to grow hot.  
  
"Well Sakura, I would never have imagined you Hip-Hop dancing," the teacher said smiling, "But then again you do cheerleading so nothing surprises me these days." The teacher mumbled the rest of the sentence and walked to his suit case leaving the class to talk.  
  
"Well Sakura!" Tomoyo said beaming as she came over to my desk. "The news is out!"  
  
"Oh spare me please!" I said covering my face with my hands.  
  
"Hip-Hop?" A voice said behind me.  
  
I froze as I heard his voice. I slowly pulled my hands from my face and turned around to face...Syaoran. I was stunned since it had been days since he had talked to me.  
  
Many things were swarming in my head as I gazed into his amber eyes. 'What should I say?' In the end I decided to say 'Yeah, do you wanna come watch me?'  
  
As I smiled and was about to say it, my eyes caught hold of Tomoyo. Her face said it all 'Remember the plan!'  
  
My smile turned to a frown and I said in a cold voice, "Yeah, you got a problem with it?"  
  
Syaoran looked taken back. He just shrugged and walked to Sophie as I stared after him in despair.  
  
"It's ok," Tomoyo said trying to comfort me, seeing my face fall as I bit my lip.  
  
°Syaoran's POV°  
  
I walked away from them seeking out Sophie.  
  
'God dammit!' I screamed in my head. Sakura's voice was so cold. She never sounded like that.  
  
"Hey Hon, what's wrong," Sophie said sitting herself on a desk.  
  
"Oh nothing," I muttered as Sophie pulled me to stand in between her legs. (A/N Don't think dirty!)  
  
"I can cheer you up," Sophie whispered as she wrapped her arms around me.  
  
I just grunted, still thinking about Sakura.  
  
Suddenly I heard a chair screech and something that sounded like a knock. I looked in the direction the noise was coming from and saw Sakura.  
  
She was standing up with her chair knocked back and she had her hands on her desk. She had her head down with her hair covering her face so I couldn't see what was wrong. She started walking to the door.  
  
"Kinomoto are you alright?" The teacher said noticing Sakura.  
  
Sakura didn't answer she just walked outside and shut the door behind her. I looked at the door wondering what was wrong. I turned to look at Tomoyo and she was looking right at me. Her eyes full of concern and her mouth was a grim line.  
  
°Sakura's POV°  
  
I was watching Sophie and Syaoran and it pained me.  
  
"Settle down Sakura," I hardly heard Tomoyo say.  
  
My anger and sadness was welling up in me and I couldn't hear the class anymore. My tears started to blind me.  
  
"Sakura stop looking," I barely heard Tomoyo's voice.  
  
I stood up knocking the chair back and I slammed my hands on the desk. I just walked out.  
  
I went into the corridor and quietly shut the door behind me. I wiped my eyes with my hands as I took deep breaths.  
  
'Control yourself!' I said in my head.  
  
I hit the wall with my fist as tears streamed down my face. I slid down the wall to sit on the ground with my back leaning on the wall.  
  
I desperately tried to clear my face because I knew the bell was about to ring for the first class.  
  
"Hey you ok?" A voice said to the side of me.  
  
I looked beside me and saw...LACHLAN! (A/N You all thought is was Syaoran ey? I'm sorry I wanted it to be him too...but they have a grudge against each other remember!)  
  
"Lachlan?" I muttered.  
  
"Yeah! Why are you crying like a baby?" He asked.  
  
I felt a little annoyed how he said 'like a baby'.  
  
"Um...just the pressure...of...dancing," I lied.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean...not saying that I cry...I'm stronger then most people," Lachlan said in a cocky fashion.  
  
"Uh-huh," I said.  
  
°Syaoran's POV°  
  
I left Sophie and headed to the door. I was about to open the door until I saw Sakura through the window. She was sitting against the wall but I couldn't see her face. And a guy was talking to her. I think his name was Lachton. He was talking to Sakura freely. I just stared and that stare turned into a glare. I don't know why I was glaring. It had nothing to do with Lachton and Sakura being so close. No I wasn't jealous! Coarse not!  
  
'I'm just...um...angry that...he isn't treating her right! Yeah that's it! God even I know when a girl is crying you comfort her by wrapping an arm around her and hug her tight,' I thought.  
  
'Well she obviously doesn't need me!' I thought as I glared at her.  
  
I took my hand off the handle and headed back to my desk when the bell suddenly rang so I turned back around to leave. I quickly walked out of the door making sure Sakura didn't see me.  
  
°Sakura's POV°  
  
"Well...I better go!" I said as I stood up and walked off.  
  
"I'll see you at Dance next class," Lachlan called out.  
  
I just looked back at him weirdly.  
  
'Well he did try to comfort me,' I thought as I walked to my maths class. 'Great! Syaoran!'  
  
°Syaoran's POV°  
  
When the teacher was talking about our new subject Geometry, I looked around the room. I noticed that Sakura was here. She was sitting across the room from me. I noticed her face was very pale and her cheeks and nose were red. Her eyes were very damp and also red.  
  
'She's been crying,' I thought. I started to grow worry. 'Look at me Sakura!'  
  
°Sakura's POV°  
  
I was trying to listen to the teacher but my eyes kept on wondering to the other side of the room.  
  
'The plan Sakura, the plan!' I screamed in my head.  
  
°Syaoran's POV°  
  
Sakura was looking everywhere but at me. It felt so weird and it left a gap in my heart.  
  
'I just don't get it. Every class we had together, we would sit next to each other. Or at least near each other, not all the way across the room.' I thought sadly. 'I could have sworn last week that Sakura was going to be my best friend for my whole life. Things change so much...well at least this horrifying week will soon be over. It's the weekend tomorrow.'  
  
At the end of the class I chanced one more look at her and she was looking right at me. It felt too awkward but I maintained my gaze and so did she. That is until the bell rang. We both looked away.  
  
I stood up and was walking out the door and once I was out a hand grabbed mine. I looked into emerald eyes.  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura whispered.  
  
"Sakura," I answered back.  
  
"Um...well you know...um...how I'm dancing," Sakura said very uneasily.  
  
It was weird because we never felt this awkward talking to each other before.  
  
"Yeah," I just gave a short answer.  
  
"Well...I mean you don't have to, but I was just wondering, it would nice if, but it's your decision..." Sakura muttered quickly.  
  
"Kinomoto," I said sternly, "what?"  
  
°Sakura's POV°  
  
I grabbed the chance that Eriol or Tomoyo weren't around to actually talk to Syaoran.  
  
It hurt when Syaoran said 'Kinomoto' and it also shocked me so I just spat it out.  
  
"Do you want to come watch me?" I said quickly.  
  
He stared at me blankly as I tried to look anywhere but at him.  
  
°Syaoran's POV°  
  
I couldn't believe it! We have been ignoring each other for the week and hating each other. Then Sakura just comes up and say, 'Hey wanna come watch me?'  
  
'She was the one that hurt Sophie,' a voice in the back of my head said.  
  
'She's my friend,' Another voice said.  
  
'Oh a great friend she is!' The first voice said sarcastically.  
  
"Look Kinotomo, I don't really have time to watch you jump around on a stage," I said in a stern voice, "And plus I have a date with Sophie."  
  
I looked at her face and I saw something that I had never seen before. Her eyes were now a dark green with tears threatening to fall and her lips were trembling into a smile.  
  
"Well...yes....of...coarse...you...have...a...date with Sophie," she muttered. "Sorry."  
  
I was about to ask if she was alright until she turned around and walked away quickly.  
  
°Sakura's POV°  
  
I survived the rest of the day. I don't know how though. What he said really hurt me.  
  
'I don't believe you were friends with him!' A voice in my head snapped.  
  
"Hey, you okay Sakura?" A voice said from behind me.  
  
I turned around to face Eriol.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just about to walk home," I said happily.  
  
"There's a difference to being happy and wanting to be happy and I can tell the difference," He said looking straight at me.  
  
"Pardon?" I asked not getting it.  
  
"Oh, just wanted to pass a message to you from Tomoyo. She said she'll pick you up at six thirty tomorrow to take you to Tomeada Capital Theatre," Eriol said smiling.  
  
"What?! Why so early?" I said shocked. "It'd doesn't start till eight!"  
  
"Yeah, but you have to get ready and you know Tomoyo," He said winking.  
  
"True," I said, understanding Eriol.  
  
"Well I'll see you there! I'll be in the front row!" Eriol waved and went into his car.  
  
I waved and then started to head home.  
  
It was an hour until the show started and I was starting to get butterflies.  
  
"Stop moving Sakura," Tomoyo said applying some eye shadow.  
  
I smiled thinking of what Tomoyo did. As soon as we arrived, the makeup artists started work on me. Tomoyo protested that she wanted to do my makeup. After much quarreling, the makeup artists gave in and let Tomoyo do it. But Tomoyo didn't stop there. She brought clothes for me to wear and the costume designers were furious. But as always, Tomoyo got her way.  
  
"Done," Tomoyo said. "Now hurry up and go get changed."  
  
"Yes mam!" I smiled as I went to the dressing rooms.  
  
As I was putting on my clothes I was thinking about...yep you know it...Syaoran. I wanted him to be here so bad.  
  
'Maybe he'll be out there in the crowd when you go out on stage," A voice said at the back of my head.  
  
"Maybe..." I mumbled.  
  
"Sakura, did the pants eat you?! If not, then hurry up and get out of there!" I heard Tomoyo's voice.  
  
I opened the door and stepped out.  
  
"Oh my god! You look so KAWAII!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
I looked down at myself. I was wearing a light blue denim three quarters, a sleeveless top with rips and cuts through it and I was wearing old run down sneakers.  
  
"I look like a punk!" I whined.  
  
"That's the idea!" Tomoyo winked.  
  
She sat me down in front of the mirror as she did my hair into a messy bun. While she was doing that...my thought drifted back to him.  
  
°Syaoran's POV°  
  
I was sitting on the couch watching T.V. I was going to pick Sophie up in about half an hour. I flicked through the channels and it landed on the movie 'Save the last dance'. (A/N For those of you who don't know it, it's a movie about this dancer who does ballet but also hip-hop! Best movie! I mean it's got Julia Stiles (my fav actress) in it!) I frowned. It was the bit where she was dancing and it brought back memories.  
  
°Flashback°  
  
I remembered Sakura did ballet when she was five.  
  
She was doing little ballet twirls in my lounge room.  
  
"Look at me Syaoran!" She squealed as she pranced around the room.  
  
"I rather watch a cow sleep!" I muttered.  
  
Sakura stopped and landed on the ground.  
  
"You're so mean to me!" She yelled tears starting to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh Sakura I was just kidding!" I said getting up to hug her. "I'll watch you."  
  
She wiped the tears off her face and smiled. She stood up and started twirling around the room gracefully.  
  
"You're really good you know," I said watching her.  
  
She started doing cartwheels with little ballet twists.  
  
"You know what?" She said as she kept prancing around the room.  
  
"What?" I said watching her every move.  
  
"I'm going to perform one day on stage!" Sakura said grinning as she did a back flip. "I'll perform at Tomeada Capital Theatre! Bazillions of people will watch me!"  
  
"I'll be at the front row watching you!" I said grinning.  
  
"Really?" Sakura said stopping her dancing.  
  
I grabbed some flowers that mum had in a vase.  
  
"For you Miss. Kinomoto," I said bowing. "Greatest dancer ever!"  
  
"Thank you," Sakura curtsied and accepted the flowers.  
  
We then fell down on the couch in fits of hysterical laughing.  
  
°End of Flashback°  
  
I shook my head as I switched the television off. I stared at the phone. I picked it up and dialed Sophie's number.  
  
"What?" I heard Sophie's voice.  
  
"It's me Soph," I said.  
  
"Oh hey sweetie," she said.  
  
"Look, I have to cancel our date," I said sternly.  
  
"Whatever for?" Sophie snapped.  
  
"Something came up," I said, "Sorry."  
  
I hung on her as I quickly grabbed my coat.  
  
'If I'm lucky, I can still make it,' I thought.  
  
°Sakura's POV°  
  
It was five minutes until I was on. I was so nervous.  
  
"Now remember to sometimes look to the side of the stage, because I'll be taping you!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"I'm scared, I don't want to do it anymore," I said turning around heading for the stairs.  
  
"As if you'll turn away!" Tomoyo said grabbing my arm. "This is your dream Sakura!"  
  
"Right!" I said strongly stretching my legs and arms.  
  
"Great! I'll see you after it," Tomoyo said grinning as she squeezed my hand for encouragement. "Break a leg out there!"  
  
I laughed as I did some warm ups.  
  
"Miss. Kinomoto, you're needed on stage," A man said.  
  
"Okay!" I said deeply breathing as I waited in the wings for the curtains to shut.  
  
When the curtains were shut and the dancers were off stage. I hoped on the stage and stood in my starting position.  
  
"Now for a young teenage girl who will be performing a hip-hop dance, Miss.Kinomoto!" I heard the speakers call out. I heard a round of applause and a high pitched whistle.  
  
'Eriol!' I grinned.  
  
The audience went silent as the curtains opened. The music started and I started to dance. I plastered a huge smile on my face as I danced. All through my dance I glanced all around the theatre looking for his face. But I couldn't find it. My grin slowly turned into a smile and then my smile slowly turned into a frown.  
  
"Pst...Sakura!" I heard Tomoyo's voice call out from the wings. I glanced over there and she had her video tape in her hands and was grinning. "Smile for me!"  
  
I grinned as I saw Tomoyo. I faced the front again.  
  
'Stuff Syaoran,' a voice said in my head, 'This is my dream!'  
  
I grinned as I did my last few moves. I imagined I was in Syaoran's lounge room dancing again, with him watching me. And somehow, it did feel like he was watching me. I ended my dance with a double flip, twist and then a worm into a split. I heard a round of applause as the curtains closed. I stood up and dusted my jeans. I stood straight as the curtains opened again, I bowed ballet style even though my dance was a hip-hop. A few flowers were thrown on the stage and after the curtains were shut, I went to go pick them up.  
  
"Oh my god Sakura, you were the best!" Tomoyo squealed as I reached the backstage.  
  
"Thanks," I said sitting down on a chair.  
  
"Performance well done!" I heard Eriol's voice.  
  
"Thank you," I said resting my arms on the makeup table restlessly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tomoyo said looking at me through the mirror.  
  
"Oh nothing," I mumbled.  
  
"Well I'll go get your stuff," Tomoyo said heading to the dressing rooms.  
  
"Eriol, I need to ask you a question," I said letting go of my hair.  
  
"I know you do. If the question is did I see him? I'm sorry but the answers no," Eriol said sadly as he went after Tomoyo.  
  
I was shocked at first that he knew what I was thinking but then I felt the sadness sweep over me. I banged my fists on the table, tears starting to roll down my cheeks.  
  
"You liar," I mumbled.  
  
I raised my hands up to my face as I covered my eyes.  
  
'I'll be at the front row watching'  
  
Tears streamed down my face.  
  
°Syaoran's POV°  
  
I smiled softly.  
  
'Your dream came true,' I thought as I headed to the exit.  
  
I was standing at the real back in the corner of the theatre watching Sakura dance. She had gotten a lot better then the last time I saw her dance. Even if it was hip-hop, her moves still seemed graceful. As I reached the door, the doorman looked at me weirdly.  
  
"Sir, there's still one more item on the list," he said.  
  
"That's okay," I replied softly, "I only wanted to see her dance."  
  
The doorman looked at me in a confused way but still opened the door for me. As I walked out, I saw a man standing at the door saying 'Backstage'.  
  
"Excuse me," I said to him, "Could you please give these to Miss. Kinomoto?"  
  
"Of coarse," the man said taking the dozen of red roses and passing it to a lady inside the door.  
  
"Thank you," I said as I walked out of the theatre.  
  
°Sakura's POV°  
  
I went to the bathroom to wash my face. When I was certain that my face showed no sign of me crying, I walked outside.  
  
"We've been looking for you Sakura!" Tomoyo said looking worried. "Let's go."  
  
"Okay," I said smiling.  
  
"Oh and Sakura," Eriol said from behind Tomoyo, "Someone gave you this."  
  
Eriol pulled a bunch of red roses from behind his back.  
  
"Oh my god," I said in surprise.  
  
I took it from Eriol as I read the card.  
  
Miss. Kinomoto  
  
Greatest dancer ever.  
  
I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the front.  
  
I gasped.  
  
I ran outside the door almost knocking into the security man. I looked around but didn't see him anywhere.  
  
"What is it Sakura?" Tomoyo said running up to me.  
  
"Who sent me these?" I gasped.  
  
"Someone in the audience, they didn't write their name though," Eriol answered, "Why?"  
  
When Eriol said someone in the audience, my heart sank.  
  
"Oh I just...um...wanted to thank them," I muttered.  
  
'Are you that stupid! Syaoran said he wouldn't come! Now why would he go and buy you flowers?' A voice in my head snapped.  
  
'But the note! It's what he said when I was five!' Another voice said.  
  
'Well anyone of your fans could have wrote 'greatest dancer ever' and also anyone of your fans would want to have sat in the front row!' The first voice hissed.  
  
'You're right,' The second voice said.  
  
'Aren't I always,' the first voice said, 'You really need to get over the loser!'  
  
"Well whoever sent these flowers, is awfully nice," I said as I put on my coat and walked to the entrance.  
  
'I really need to get over him,' I thought.  
  
°Normal POV°  
  
"Oh my god the social is tomorrow night," Vanessa whispered to Rachael.  
  
That was what was going around the whole school.  
  
Sakura walked out of the classroom as the bell went.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo said as she walked next to her.  
  
"Oh hey Tomoyo," Sakura answered.  
  
"So you heard what's been going around the school?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Um....no..." Sakura said clueless.  
  
"The first social for this year!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"OH!" Sakura said smacking her fore head. "I forgot!"  
  
Tomoyo laughed.  
  
°Syaoran's POV°  
  
I glanced beside me as I saw Sakura and Tomoyo coming around the corner.  
  
"Now remember to pick me up at six, Syaoran honey," I heard Sophie say.  
  
"Ok," I said as I went to give her hug.  
  
°Sakura's POV°  
  
Tomoyo was babbling on about how she was going to come to my house and get me ready. I looked around the corridor and spotted two people hugging.  
  
'Syaoran!'  
  
I froze on the spot.  
  
"Come on Sakura," I heard Tomoyo say.  
  
I shook my head and continued to walk looking anywhere but at them.  
  
°Syaoran's POV°  
  
I always seemed to do that. Everytime I saw Sakura, I would always talk to Sophie or hug her or tell her I love her. I didn't get why I did it.  
  
'Oh get over it Syaoran!' A voice said in my head.  
  
I let go of Sophie as I gathered my books. I looked if Sakura saw us and I saw her at the end of the corridor. I frowned.  
  
°Sakura's POV°  
  
It was an hour until the social. Tomoyo was at my place doing my hair, make up and everything!  
  
"So now, who's your date?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Um...date?" I said looking confused.  
  
"Oh my god Sakura! You're going with no one?!" Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"Yeah...must of slipped my mind," I muttered embarrassed.  
  
"You're hopeless Sakura," Tomoyo giggled.  
  
As Tomoyo continued to do my hair, my thoughts drifted back to today.  
  
°Flashback°  
  
I watched Syaoran and Sophie sitting in front of me as they both handed notes to each other. When Sophie opened the letter she giggled. She wrote something down and then passed it back to Syaoran. When Syaoran opened the letter he smiled.  
  
I just sat there in my chair looking at them write to each other. It was making me sad for some odd reason. I felt like I wanted to sit in between Syaoran and Sophie.  
  
I shook my head as I tried to look on the board at what the teacher was doing...but eventually my eyes went back to the note passing.  
  
°End of Flashback°  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Almost done Sakura," Tomoyo muttered with a brush in her mouth. "Ok now chuck on your clothes."  
  
As I put them on, I drifted back to what happened today again.  
  
°Flashback°  
  
I was staring at Syaoran in Art.  
  
'Come on Syaoran, look at me!'  
  
But I noticed he was looking at someone else. I followed his gaze and it landed on Sophie who was laughing with her friends. I looked back at Syaoran and he was smiling at Sophie.  
  
I stared at him as I felt tears slowly forming in my eyes. I ripped out a piece of paper from my work book. I wrote on it as tears welled in my eyes. When I finished, I folded it up and stuffed into my jacket pocket.  
  
°End of Flashback°  
  
"Oh my god Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled. "You look so KAWAII!"  
  
I smiled and I looked into the mirror.  
  
I was wearing tight flared jeans and a sparkling pink halter top.  
  
"Well I'll be ready in ten minutes!" Tomoyo said running out of my bedroom into the bathroom. "You look so pretty!"  
  
I frowned.  
  
'But not as pretty as Sophie'  
  
I sighed as I went to my school jacket and opened the pocket. I took out the folded piece of paper and slowly read it.  
  
"READY!" Tomoyo said walking in. "What's that?"  
  
"Oh nothing," I said quickly stuffing the piece of paper into my jeans pocket.  
  
"Oh ok," Tomoyo said grabbing her hand bag. "Well let's go."  
  
°Syaoran's POV°  
  
"Sophie you ready yet?!" I called out.  
  
I was picking Sophie up for the social. But she was taking her sweet time!  
  
"Almost Syaoran honey!" She yelled from upstairs.  
  
"Ya thick ya know," I heard a voice from the lounge room.  
  
I turned my head and saw Sophie's sister in the doorway.  
  
"What do you mean?" I said cautiously.  
  
"Oh you'll see," She smirked.  
  
"Ok ready!" Sophie said running down the stairs.  
  
"Ok let's go," I said uneasily after what Sophie's sister said.  
  
°Sakura's POV°  
  
Tomoyo and I entered the school stadium, where the social was being held.  
  
"Looking beautiful as always," A voice said from in front of us.  
  
"Thank you Eriol," Tomoyo said blushing.  
  
"The same goes for you Sakura," Eriol smiled as he took Tomoyo's hand.  
  
I smiled.  
  
We went to go get a table as the music started. I sat down in a seat as Tomoyo and Eriol went to the dance floor. I softly sighed as I gazed at them dancing. It was a slow and rhythmic music. I was softly smiling until I heard a loud giggling noise behind me.  
  
"Your so funny!" I heard someone say. "Come dance!"  
  
I looked behind me and I stared in shock.  
  
'Syaoran!'  
  
I watched as Sophie and Syaoran went onto the dance floor.  
  
'They actually look like a couple...' I thought as my gaze layed on Syaoran.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" I heard someone say from behind me.  
  
I turned around to face Lachlan.  
  
"Oh hey Lachlan," I said smiling. "I don't really feel like dancing..."  
  
"Oh come on!" He said grinning.  
  
I glanced at Syaoran and he was looking straight at me.  
  
"Why Lachlan I would love to!" I said loudly as I took his hand and we walked onto the dance floor.  
  
I started dancing until I noticed how close we were to Syaoran and Sophie.  
  
°Syaoran's POV°  
  
I saw Sakura with Lachlan...I don't know but I felt angry.  
  
"Mmm...you're such a good dancer Syaoran," Sophie whispered to me.  
  
"Um...you too," I muttered still looking at Sakura.  
  
"Kiss me..." I heard her mutter.  
  
"Yeah...WHAT?!" I said shocked when I realised what she said.  
  
Sophie smiled. I glanced at Sakura and she was looking at us.  
  
"Ah...Ok," I said unsure.  
  
Sophie lent forward and so did I.  
  
I felt her lips touch mine...but for some odd reason my eyes opened. I just stared at the lights...  
  
When her lips left mine, I felt...I felt like wiping my lips with my sleeve. Am I a bad person for thinking that?  
  
I turned to look at Sakura. She had stopped dancing. She was looking at me...tears in her eyes.  
  
What was wrong? What did Lachlan do?!  
  
Suddenly it was as if Sakura shook out of her trance. She shook her head and ran. I watched as she ran out the entrance.  
  
"Sak..." I was about to chase after her.  
  
"Syaoran come get a drink with me," Sophie said smiling.  
  
"But," I said...  
  
'She's your girlfriend!'  
  
"Um...ok," I said.  
  
I looked out the entrance...  
  
°Sakura's POV°  
  
I turned as I heard Syaoran yell 'WHAT!'  
  
Just in time to see him...kiss...Sophie...  
  
My blood ran cold. I don't know but...WHY?! What was happening to me! I was...was...shaking. Sophie kiss Syaoran...Syaoran kiss Sophie. Lips...touch....what's this water in my eyes...god not tears...what's happening?!  
  
"Sakura?" I heard Lachlan say.  
  
Sakura...why is my name Sakura? Why can't I be Sophie? I want to be Sophie! I WANT TO BE SOPHIE! What about me Syaoran...what about me?!  
  
I knocked out of my trance as I looked at Syaoran he was looking at me.  
  
....run....  
  
I ran out of the stadium...away from everything...away from the music...the noise...the people...the kiss...the couple...Syaoran.  
  
I ran to the back of the stadium and slumped on the ground.  
  
God...what was happening to me...I'm shaking...I'm trembling...my eyes are stinging.  
  
'Don't cry Sakura...Don't cry....'  
  
I felt my cheeks....they were dry...I won't drown...  
  
'Your pocket'  
  
I frantically reached into my pockets and grabbed the piece of paper...  
  
I read it.  
  
As I watch you look at her,  
Smile, cuddle and kiss her,  
My heart just slowly breaks,  
But I know that's everything I have to take,  
I feel tears form behind my eyes,  
Everything I have ever tried,  
But I will not cry...  
  
I felt tears about to pour out...as I read the last line...  
  
'Don't cry...'  
  
I broke down crying...  
  
  
  
Ok there! Finish! OMG THAT TOOK ALMOST THREE MONTHS!  
  
I am so sorry...flame me! I deserve it! I'm so sorry!  
  
Please Review and say how craps this chapter was!  
  
I'm so sorry!  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
from a very sad, depressed, and guilty  
  
Misty Amethyst 


	11. Hateful Love

> > Ey! I'm back!  
  
Sorry about the wait, I finished it a week ago, but FanFiction was stuffing up. BUT! It's back to normal now! So on with it...  
  
I got my first FLAME! Like a real full on flame! I feel so sad :( I'm such a bad writer... I suck! I know...but just for all those other reviewers who made me feel special... and wanted me to continue this story, this chapter is dedicated to you!  
  
Here are some replies:  
  
**Simplicity:** Hey! No that wasn't the end! Why did everybody get the idea that this was the end! I would never do that to you guys! And I would never end it without Sakura and Syaoran together! I'm glad you liked the poem. And don't worry...Syaoran and Sakura are gunna go through a twist in this chapter! And they'll be some fluffy bits! And no, it's not the end! And it won't be 4 a while! So stick around! lol Thanx for reviewing!  
  
**Sakura-Tsuki:** I will write more! But I'm sorry I made you sad. I hope you found your tissues! lol Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**oOoshortayoOo:** Hey! No that wasn't the end! I'm sorry if I gave you the impression it was! I mean I wasn't even thinking of ending it! I would never do that to you guys! lol Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Forestfairy:** Oh, sorry I made you teary-eyed! I swear that this chapter won't be sad! And I'm glad that you believe me. Because it really is gunna turn into KAWAIINESS soon! Thank you so much for all your support! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Chikichiki:** I'm so glad you didn't find the last chapter crap! I thought it was, but I guess it wasn't too bad. Part from the fact that it took ages to update! I'm sorry for making it all sad, but it will all be over soon! And it will be FULL OUT KAWAIINESS! yay! lol! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
**Marshall Banana:** Sorry about the sadness! The fluffiness is coming soon! There's some in this chapter! But just wait for it ok! Sorry bout it all! But thanx for reviewing!  
  
**MusiqMistress:** I'm glad you didn't find the last chapter bad. Sorry for taking FOREVER to update! I really am! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
**lunalovegood129:** I know how long it took me to update, and I'm so sorry for it! My deepest apologies! I'm so sorry! I tried my best to update this one much faster! And I'm sorry for making her wear a pink halter top and flared jeans. I hate pink TOO! But it's just that Sakura's favourite colour is pink, so it's her who wears it not me. And plus Sakura doesn't like to dress up flashy, she likes to dress casual, so that's why I dressed her like that. I'm sorry for making Sakura cry too much, but she's suppose to be sad...and when you're sad you cry. But I get what you mean. I'm sorry! :( I'm sorry for making this story so sad and depressing. And I know the chapter wasn't worth waiting months for! sniff I'm really sorry. I understand if you don't want to read this anymore! But thank you for telling me your opinion...lol I got the flames I asked for!  
  
**I=stupid:** I'm glad you hate Sophie! but I'm not happy that I made you sad! I'm sorry! But at least you're getting a feel of what Sakura feels like! lol! Thanks for saying I'm doing a great job! It makes me feel better! Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
**Anjuliet:** I'm sorry I almost made you cry! But at least you're getting into the story. lol! And no that wasn't the last chapter! I would never end it like that! Thank u so much for reviewing!  
  
**evedallas:** I'm sorry I made you sad! And I promise I WILL make it up to all of you! I'm glad you found it heartbreaking...cause that's the title! lol! Thanks for all your support and thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Kimi:** lol! I'm glad you liked it! But it doesn't sound too good that every time you read my story your heart goes weird! lol! You're really funny! And I'm glad that you rate it as 293487293487293487298347! lol! I'm also happy that you liked what the card said with the flowers. I found that bit touching. Thank you so much for your support and thanks for reviewing!  
  
**lilchibisaku:** Thanks for waving the flag from the stand! lol! It really encouraged me! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**heartluv:** Yeah...I feel bad for Sakura too...and in a way, she gets back on her feet in this chapter! And it's cool how you get involved in stories. That's the only way to understand the deeper meaning! lol! Thanks for all the support...and the top stories list? I never knew there was one! lol!  
  
: Nice name! lol! I'm glad you found the story heartbreaking! That's the idea! But I didn't want to make you cry! So sorry if I did! I'm so happy that you could feel them at the back of your eyes! OMG! I'm so happy that you could picture it! And I'm going to read Galation Queen! I'm so glad you reviewed! And yes we all love Syaoran, but right now his just a bit...blind! lol And yes...it did take me about three months to update the last chapter...and I'm really sorry about that. I tried my best for this chapter though. And your review did motivate me! All reviews do! lol! Well thanks for reviewing!  
  
**murdering-cute:** I'm glad you liked this chapter and I updated as soon as I could! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Hannah Kyouyama:** I'm glad you didn't find my story crap. 'Pure Genius'...aw...you're so nice! Thank you for saying all those nice things! Thank you for all the support! And 'hoe' isn't really a word. It's just something Sakura is famous for saying, it's just like saying 'OH!' Like when you're whining...if you get what I mean. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Santapaws914:** I'm sorry fro taking so long for the last chapter and I updated this chapter as fast as I could! Thanks for the support!  
  
**Cherryblossom-crystal:** You been through the best friend-love, boy triangle thing before? (You don't have to answer that) Well I kinda have. I'm sorry for making you sad...I really am...but thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Sakura Moon:** I'm glad you found this interesting! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**The Crystally Water:** Don't worry! Syaoran and Sakura will be together soon enough...won't say how though...lol! Well this chapter is about Syaoran and Sakura. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**jisAtsU siLENcE:** That's right! Kill Sophie! (even though she's a character I made) KILL HER! lol! Thanks for saying it was a good chapter! lol And I'm glad you like me responding to the reviewers. lol! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**tenshi cherry blossoms:** I do deserved to be flamed! I did! lol! But I'm so happy that you liked the chapter...and that the three months was worth it! Thank you so much! Thanks you for all those nice compliments! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
**cherrysakura5: **Sorry for all the crying! From now on I think I'll make Sakura stronger...I think! lol but mayb at the end, they'll be one more cry for happiness! lol! I'm glad you like this fic, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
**LittleHikari542: **Oh no! Don't kill the computer! And yes I know Syaoran and Sophie are evil! Well I recon Syaoran's just lost...but yeah! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Wow...you actually felt like you were a character! Wow that's a great compliment! Thank you! Thank you for all those nice compliments! I'm happy! lol And there's a whole lot of fluff coming up soon. lol I really don't think I have a good sense of humor...but ok! lol And yes when I say S&S I do mean Sakura&Syaoran! You a dancer? Awesome! I used to dance too! And about getting to know you. I wrote a long e-mail to your e-mail address but it didn't get through. So I'm sorry...try sending me an e-mail lol! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**????: **lol nice name! I'm glad you like this story! And it's the best fanfiction you ever read...wow...thanks..! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Starriecat:** Sorry for making Sakura cry...I don't think she'll cry anymore...I don't think so...but thanks fro reviewing!  
  
**cherryblossomprincess12:** I didn't even notice it was my on year anniversary for writing this story! wow! Thank you so much! And I tried to update this faster! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**xXxKiTsUnE pRiNcEsSxXx:** Yes Syaoran is stupid! So is Sophie! Sorry for making you sad. Wow...I understand how you feel...to run away from it all...to just disappear...yeah...well thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Irene:** Here's the 11th Chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**RavenKitten:** I'm glad you like the story! And Sakura cutting herself...sounds good...but better not. I don't like it...but it does happen...and you're nto retarded! Don't put yourself down like that. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Meyojojo:** Sorry for taking so long on the last chapter, but I think this one was a bit quicker. Thank you so much for reviewing.  
  
**Pheonix:** Thank you for being so kind. But I did get flamed so, well that's that. But you're too kind. Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
**Valleygrl:** Wow, you love this story. Thank you. And about the poem in the last chapter, yeah I wrote that one. I little thing I thought you guys might like or maybe to help you understand how she felt. I'm glad you liked it. Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
**Mangaluvajk:** I'm happy you liked my story. But I'm sorry I made you sad. Sorry. And your suggestion about Sophie, Syaoran and Sakura are coming up...but sh...! It's just between both of us! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
**Michelle:** I'm glad you loved my story! Makes me so happy! And I totally agree with you about the slapping bit. I was sad when I wrote it . Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ok, on with the story!
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> **Tears of Heartbreak  
Chapter 11: Hateful Love**  
  
°Sakura's POV°  
  
There was a whole lot of whispering as I entered the room. I looked at my seat and headed straight for it. I saw Tomoyo stand up as I slouched in my seat.  
  
"Hey...you ok?" Tomoyo said kneeling at my desk.  
  
"Fine..." I muttered.  
  
Tomoyo reached out and softly touched my eyes.  
  
"You've been crying," Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Really?" I said trying to sound shocked. But of course I knew! I knew my eyes were red and puffy. I saw myself in the mirror! I was up until late in my bed...not crying...but just sitting there thinking.  
  
"Sakura, I was worried when you left, I didn't know what to..." Tomoyo said looking worried.  
  
"It's ok Tomoyo," I interrupted. "I'm fine"  
  
I forced a smile on my face.  
  
"But..." Tomoyo started.  
  
"So what is the class all worked up about?" I changed the subject.  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Oh just camp," she uttered.  
  
"CAMP!" I said shocked. "So soon!"  
  
"I thought I told you!" Tomoyo said stunned.  
  
"Well I don't even know whose cabin I'm going in!" Sakura yelled. "What day is it?!"  
  
"Sakura it's alright...it's only Wednesday...and about the cabins..." Tomoyo said until I interrupted.  
  
"No! I mean the...the camp!" I whined totally stressing out. "What day is it?"  
  
"Oh don't worry...I mean it's just TOMORROW!" Tomoyo said. "Honestly Sakura! You should read the notices!"  
  
"HOE! TOMORROW!" Sakura gasped.  
  
"And as I was saying! Normally me and you would be in cabins...but...this year the teachers are choosing them," Tomoyo said sadly.  
  
"What?!" I said shocked. "The teachers?!"  
  
"Yeah weird hey?" Tomoyo said. "But, after what happened last camp, with Josie and Rita, I can't blame them."  
  
Josie and Rita were the best of friends before last years camp and after the camp...they were worst enemies. They had a huge fight in the cabins. So now the teachers matched people up.  
  
"This is...so not fair!" I mumbled putting my hands to my face.  
  
"Hey it's ok," Tomoyo said sympathetically. "The cabins are being displayed at the end of the day on the notice board. And I'll come around tonight to help you pack for camp. And it's only the start of the year camp. Only one night, go on Thursday and come back on Friday."  
  
"Thanks," I said smiling.  
  
"But you did remember to bring back the permission slip right?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"HOE! NO!" I grumbled.  
  
°Syaoran's POV°  
  
_'Sakura!'  
_  
"SAKURA!" I gasped.  
  
I sat up immediately. I looked around, I was in my room.  
  
_'It was just a dream...'_ I wiped my forehead.  
  
I stood up and walked to my bathroom.  
  
_'But...why was it about Sakura?'_ I wondered.  
  
I splashed water on my face then wiped my face. I glanced at the clock.  
  
_'Twelve O'clock...'_ I thought.  
  
"TWELVE O'CLOCK!" I yelled.  
  
I ran into my closest (A/N It's a walk-in-closest) and chucked on my school uniform. Then I raced downstairs and chucked a piece of toast in my mouth on my way past the kitchen.  
  
"Master Li..." I heard Wei call out but I was out the door already.  
  
"I AM SO LATE!" I yelled out to nobody.  
  
°Sakura's POV°  
  
_'Why should you love him when he doesn't pay attention to you!'  
  
'Why are you thinking about him, when he isn't thinking about you!'  
  
'If he doesn't like you, then why should you like him?!'  
  
'WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HAVING THIS CONVERSATION IN YOUR HEAD ABOUT HIM, WHEN YOU SHOULD JUST GET OVER HIM!'  
_  
All these thoughts were running through my head as I blocked out what the English teacher was saying.  
  
_'That's right! You don't deserve him Sakura! So get over him!'  
  
'So why give a damn! Go back to your usual self. No crying just smiles! That's the Sakura I know!'  
  
'THAT'S RIGHT!'  
  
_"THAT'S RIGHT!" I yelled out.  
  
"Excuse me Miss. Kinomoto! What's right?!" The teacher snapped at me.  
  
Then I realised that I was standing up with my hands on my desk and the whole class was looking at me.  
  
"WELL?" The teacher yelled. "What does it have to do with out topic on grammar?"  
  
"Well...um...you see...ah..." I stuttered.  
  
"OUT WITH IT!" The teacher yelled.  
  
"You see...when you do...a...mistake in grammer...."  
  
I thought in my head about Syaoran.  
  
"You should get over it! I mean why should the comma be upset that the full stop is after it! It doesn't matter if the exclamation mark is with the questions mark! The comma doesn't deserve to be with the exclamation mark...the comma is happy alone! It WAS near the exclamation mark at one time! But things change! The comma can STAY HAPPY! WITH OUT THE EXCLAMATION MARK!" I yelled.  
  
(A/N lol! Think that the comma is Sakura and the exclamation mark is Syaoran and the question mark is Sophie!)  
  
"Ah...Miss...Kinomoto...nice point of view," The teacher said looking shocked.  
  
I slowly sat down as the class did a small round of applause.  
  
_'I did NOT just do that...but it's true...'_
>> 
>> °°°
>> 
>> "Hey Tomoyo," I grinned.  
  
"Sakura...you ok?" Tomoyo asked being used to Sakura all sad.  
  
"Of coarse I am!" I smiled. "I feel better!"  
  
"You...mean..." Tomoyo stuttered, "You've...gotten over it?"  
  
I grinned.  
  
"Yes!" Tomoyo yelled and hugged me. "Oh I'm so proud of you!"  
  
"Hey...what else could I do?" I smiled.  
  
"Oh this is Sakura back alright!" Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Eriol came up behind Tomoyo and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Tomoyo blushed deeply.  
  
"You guys look so cute!" I said. Somewhere inside me wishing that I had a guy. "Are you guys a ... couple?"  
  
"Well are we?" Tomoyo said looking at Eriol.  
  
"Ahem," Eriol said smiling, "Tomoyo will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Tomoyo grinned the biggest grin I've ever seen, "Yes!"  
  
Then they kissed. I quickly turned around and walked off. I don't know...but I didn't like seeing people kiss!  
  
I was walking to my next class as the bell was about to go.  
  
_'Wow that girls hair style was nice'  
  
'Did that guy just glare at me?'  
  
'There goes a guy with nice chestnut hair and amber eyes...'  
  
'SYAORAN!'  
  
_I froze on the spot as I looked behind me. Sure enough, that was Syaoran.  
  
_'Wow! I just walked past Syaoran without noticing him!...Well until I realised it was him...but he was already behind me!'  
_  
"Yes!" I yelled running to my next class, knowing that I'm slowly getting over him.  
  
°Syaoran's POV°  
  
I just walked past Sakura...and she wasn't even looking at me. She just glanced at me...but didn't do that 'quickly look away from me' thing.  
  
I don't know...but it made me feel uneasy...  
  
"Syaoran sweetie!" I heard Sophie call out.  
  
I turned around, "Oh, hey Sophie!"  
  
"Hey camps tomorrow...I soooooo wanna be in the same cabin as you," Sophie said latching onto my arm.  
  
"Oh...too bad we can't choose," I said.  
  
"Yeah...well I have to go to Geography! Bye sweetie!" Sophie said to me hugging me then kissing me on the cheek.  
  
"Bye!" I said continuing to walk to Maths.  
  
I bumped into someone as I started walking.  
  
"Sorry I wasn't..." I started.  
  
"Watch her!" I heard a gruff voice say.  
  
I looked up and saw a tall boy. He had blonde messy hair and dark green eyes.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked.  
  
"Sophie, she's dangerous! I had her...then she just stepped all over me, chewed me up and tossed me out!" The guy said. "Stay away from her! She's a player!"  
  
"Who are you?! And how do you know Sophie?" I said confused.  
  
_'Player!'_ Was all that went through my head.  
  
"My name's Dylan, and I was Sophie's boyfriend until yesterday," he said quickly.  
  
(A/N Ok Let's have a list of Sophie's boyfriends! Um...Adam (The guy that she kissed when she was on a date with Syaoran!), Dracin (Her pawn!), Dylan (Her ex), Syaoran (Our sweetie who's being totally used and who SHOULD be with Sakura!) and Adrian (Her so called 'King') Rest assured...there's more! YUCK! I mean I feel disgusting just putting Sophie in this story! But moving on!)  
  
"Wait! How can that be when I'm going out..." I started.  
  
"I have to run!" Dylan said quickly. "Just be aware!"  
  
And with that he ran off! I just stood there.  
  
_'What just happened!'  
_  
But then I realised that I had to get to Maths.  
  
_'I'm gunna be late!'  
_  
I ran to my maths class.  
  
°Sakura's POV°  
  
I sat down in my worst subject...Maths! I slumped in a chair by myself, as I didn't know many people in this class.  
  
I notice Syaoran run into the class and grab a seat in front of me.  
  
"Quiet class!" The teacher called out as he walked in.  
  
He started to talk about today's class. I took out my book and started doodling on it. I had no idea what I was drawing!  
  
Then I saw a pencil rolling towards me on the ground. I bent down to pick it up and looked up. Syaoran was looking at me.  
  
"Here you go," I said smiling.  
  
When I gave him back the pencil, I went back to drawing my picture.  
  
_'Hm...I need to draw something...nah...maybe I'll write a poem...' I thought. (_A/N I almost forgot! For those who asked who wrote the poem in Chapter 10... he he he...that was me. I wrote that poem when I was going through Sakura's stage. But enough bout that...on with the story...)  
  
_'WAIT! I just gave Syaoran back his pencil without stuttering or anything!'_  
  
I smiled.
>> 
>> °°°
>> 
>> "Hey Sakura," Tomoyo smiled as she walked up to me.  
  
School was finished and I was heading for my locker.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" I said feeling better then ever.  
  
Before I knew it, Tomoyo was hugging me.  
  
"I am so glad your back!" She sobbed.  
  
"Tomoyo, it's good to be back," I smiled patting her back.  
  
She let go of me and grinned.  
  
"I'll be at your house at 6pm ok?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's cool...what's with all the people?" I said suddenly looking at a crowd of people at the notice board. Some were angry, some happy and some even crying.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" Tomoyo said hitting her forehead. "Our cabin partner!"  
  
Tomoyo and I pushed our way to the front. As we passed Kaede, she was whining to Minoko.  
  
"Oh! I'm with Takeo!" Kaede whined.  
  
"Girls can be with guys?!" I said alarmed to Tomoyo as we passed them.  
  
"I guess so," Tomoyo said pulling me into the front.  
  
Tomoyo and I looked for our class.  
  
"Here we go!" Tomoyo said pointing to a paper saying 9I.  
  
She scrolled down it until she reached 'Daidouji Tomoyo.'  
  
I heard her squeal the loudest I have ever heard her squeal.  
  
"Oh my god! Sakura! Oh my god!" She screamed.  
  
Everyone was looking at us weirdly.  
  
"Shush Tomoyo," I said getting embarrassed, "What is it?"  
  
She had her hand over her mouth and pointed at her name. And there, right next to her name, was 'Hiiragizawa Eriol'.  
  
"Oh god Tomoyo!" I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"Sakura! This is so great!" Tomoyo said jumping up and down.  
  
"What's so great?" I heard Eriol's voice behind me.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo said rushing up to him and hugging him.  
  
Eriol looked at me amazed and I pointed to his name next to Tomoyo's name.  
  
"Excellent!" Eriol said hugging Tomoyo tightly.  
  
Eriol kissed her on the cheek.  
  
_'Cute.'_ I thought as I looked away and looked back at the board.  
  
_'Kinomoto, Sakura,'_ I thought as I ran my finger down our class.  
  
"Here we go!" I muttered.  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura and..." My body froze as I gazed at the name I was next to...  
  
_'Li, Syaoran!'  
_  
°Syaoran's POV°  
  
I was standing next to Sophie as we were looking at the notice board with our cabin partners.  
  
"Well...I'm with," I said looking at my name.  
  
I just stared at it.  
  
"What is it honey?" Sophie asked as she looked herself.  
  
_'Kinomoto, Sakura,'_ I stared.  
  
"What?! KINOMOTO!" Sophie screeched all of a sudden angry.  
  
"Well they...um...must of done a mistake of some sort," I stuttered still trying to get over the fact.  
  
"They must of!" Sophie yelled looking for her name.  
  
"You're with..." I looked.  
  
"Tiato, Dracin," She said. (A/N Her second boyfriend! Yuck....)  
  
I don't know why, but I thought I heard a bit of happiness in her voice, but was quickly covered with disappointment.  
  
"Well let's go talk to the principal," I said to Sophie.  
  
"Oh no...um...I don't think they can do anything," Sophie said quickly, "I mean it's only for one night. So don't worry about it! Um...I have to go! Bye!"  
  
And with that, Sophie ran off.  
  
I just stared after her.  
  
_'What was that about? One minute she's all angry, the next she's fine.'  
_  
I shook my head in confusion as I looked back at the board. I felt a pair of emerald eyes looking at me. I turned to face them.  
  
Sakura was staring at me with...I don't know...she looked unemotional. But I could see deep in her eyes...a lot of anger, a bit of disappointment and a flicker of...hope. But it quickly vanished as she took one final look at me, turned around and walked off.  
  
°Sakura's POV°  
  
I quickly got out of the crowd. I don't know what I felt. I felt...angry...but relieved. It didn't make sense. I'm over him. I might even hate him! What were the teachers thinking!  
  
"Hey Sakura, who you with?" Tomoyo said from behind me.  
  
I turned around.  
  
"Well...I'm with..." I found it hard to say.  
  
"Syaoran?" Eriol said.  
  
"Um...yes..." I said unsure of my feelings.  
  
Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"Well...go up to the teacher! Complain! You know you and Syaoran don't get along!" Tomoyo said shocked.  
  
"Yeah...I guess you're right," I said heading to the principal's office.  
  
"You sure that's what you want?" Eriol said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, of coarse!" I said confidently though I felt unsure inside.  
  
"Well...I suggest that you don't change it," Eriol mentioned.  
  
"Why?" Tomoyo asked the question I was going to ask.  
  
"Well everything happens for a reason," he said smiling, "And you're just closing the door to your future if you go and change cabin partners. But then again, it may be destined that you do change cabin partners; so...it's up to you. Think about it...do you want to change cabin partners?"  
  
I thought about what he said.  
  
_'If I am truly over Syaoran, then...it shouldn't matter that his my cabin partner...his just another person.'_  
  
"I'll stay with my...original partner," I whispered.
>> 
>> °°°
>> 
>> I woke up in the morning and I heaved my luggage into the back of Tomoyo's car.  
  
I got dad to ring the school about my permission slip and everything was all sorted out.  
  
"Have fun Sakura!" Dad said giving me a kiss on my head.  
  
"Stay out of trouble squirt!" Touya muttered.  
  
"You know I won't!" I smiled.  
  
I hopped into Tomoyo's car.  
  
"Got everything?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes! Thanks to you!" I said smiling. "Thanks for helping last night."  
  
"No problem," Tomoyo said.  
  
As we arrived at school. There was a big bus in front of it. Tomoyo helped me get my entire luggage on the bus and then I helped her.  
  
We hoped on the bus and I forced Tomoyo to sit next to Eriol, so I sat by myself.  
  
When the bus started, I desperately tried to catch up on the sleep I didn't get last night.  
  
Before I knew it, Tomoyo was slightly nudging me.  
  
"We're here," she whispered.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and gazed at Tomoyo.  
  
"What are you doing in my bedroom Tomoyo?" I said rubbing my eyes.  
  
"You silly dope!" Tomoyo giggled. "We're at camp!"  
  
She pointed out the window as I turned around to face a breathtaking view of the sea.  
  
"Wow..." I whispered.  
  
As everyone got off the bus at the camp site, I grabbed my luggage.  
  
We all gathered on the sand over looking the beach.  
  
"Now quiet!" A teacher yelled as the whole of year 9 went quiet. "I hope you people read the rules of this camp and taken into account the consequences. At eleven o'clock, we'll meet back here."  
  
There were murmurs from the classes.  
  
"We will allocate you and your cabin partner to your cabin," the teacher said looking at a clipboard.  
  
"Now...Otori Takeo and Shirikawa Kaede," Another one of the teachers said. "Cabin one."  
  
The teachers pointed up to a cabin saying one on it.  
  
And as the teacher got to 9I there were only a few of us left.  
  
"Jewel Sophie and Tiato Dracin," the teacher called out, "Cabin forty."  
  
_'So Syaoran didn't swap,'_ I thought in amazement as Sophie and Dracin pulled their luggage into their cabin.  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol," the teacher said. "Cabin forty- one."  
  
Tomoyo grabbed her luggage, as did Eriol.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran," the teacher said putting the clipboard away, "Cabin forty-two."  
  
"Hey you're next to us Sakura!" Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"Yeah," I grinned.  
  
I picked up my luggage and walked up to our cabin. Tomoyo, Eriol and I were freely talking. But I noticed Syaoran behind us with his luggage. He didn't talk to us he just walked behind us. It felt...weird. I started to feel sorry for him.  
  
As we reached the cabins, Tomoyo walked in hers but then came back out.  
  
"Come into our cabin when you're finished unpacking," Tomoyo said glancing at Syaoran, "Give me a yell is there's any...trouble."  
  
"Yeah...okay," I said smiling.  
  
As Tomoyo closed the door behind her, I looked at our door and opened it. I felt Syaoran right behind me, staring at me. He then walked beside me. I was about to walk in, but Syaoran walked in at the same time as me. So we both pulled back.  
  
"Ah...you go in first," I muttered.  
  
He just looked at me and walked in.  
  
_'Great! We can't even get in the door together! How are we supposed to stay in the SAME cabin for a night?!'_ I thought as I walked in after him.  
  
The cabin was pretty ordinary. We had our own ensuite. There were two single beds and one big closest.  
  
"I'll take this bed," Syaoran said his first words to me.  
  
He chucked his luggage on it and took out a few clothes. I slowly sat on the other bed. Syaoran chose the one closest to the door so I had the inner one. I took out some of my accessories such as shampoo, conditioner and facial cream and put them in the bathroom. I tied my hair up. I heard the door open. I turned around quickly and saw no one. Then I notice Syaoran left.  
  
_'Avoiding...typical...'_ I thought as I sighed.  
  
I lay down on my bed and took a few breaths.  
  
_'Sakura, you can make it through this camp!' _I thought.  
  
I smiled as I got up and went next door to Tomoyo's.
>> 
>> °°°
>> 
>> They day rolled along. We did activities such as, canoeing in a near by lake, swimming, river walking, surfing, orienteering and high ropes coarse.  
  
I stopped swimming and went with Tomoyo up to my cabin.  
  
"Oh I really need a shower!" Tomoyo whined drenched in seawater. "But Eriol is in the shower!"  
  
"Why don't you just hop in with him?" I asked cheekily.  
  
I felt a pain go through my head as Tomoyo whacked me across the head.  
  
"Ow..." I said rubbing my head.  
  
"You dirty little girl," Tomoyo hissed.  
  
But I could tell that she was blushing even though she was looking away from me.  
  
"Hey I was kidding Tomoyo!" I apoligised. "How bout you have a shower in my room?"  
  
"Fine," Tomoyo said changing her coarse and walking to my cabin.  
  
As we went in, Syaoran came out of the bathroom, rubbing his towel against his wet hair. Wearing his board shorts and topless. Looking very hot if I do say so myself. But he was still a jerk.  
  
He looked at both of us and then walked out of the cabin.  
  
"Oh Sakura," Tomoyo said turning to me, "You sure you don't want to come into our cabin?"  
  
"It's fine Tomoyo! I mean every time I come in, he goes out, just like before," I said smiling. "So I don't really have to put up with him do I?"  
  
"Oh but Sakura, what's going to happen tonight?" She asked going into the bathroom.  
  
I hadn't thought about that. What was going to happen tonight?  
  
°Syaoran's POV°  
  
I walked out of the cabin because I couldn't stand it. I felt the 'old' Syaoran coming back. I felt like charging at them and tickling them to the ground. What I always use to do. But I couldn't, now that I was this Syaoran...I couldn't go back to the other one. But I felt, I felt I didn't know this Syaoran anymore.  
  
_'Oh this is too confusing!'_ I fought in my head.  
  
I wasn't avoiding them; I just walked out of the room every time Sakura walked in and never looked directly at Eriol. That wasn't classified as avoiding or ignoring. I felt I was going to go insane. I sat on one of the benches and tried to dry my hair viciously.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" I heard a voice ask.  
  
I looked up and saw ... Dracin. (A/N You guys think it was Sakura? He he he ...me too...I'm sorry!)  
  
I don't know, but I hated him. I guess it was because he was in the same cabin as Sophie. But I could somehow tell he hated me too. I don't know, but I just always thought that there was something between Dracin and Sophie, I never saw it though. And Sophie would have told me about him...like if he was her ex or something. She would tell me. I know she would.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just frustrated a little," I said putting down my towel knowing my hair was really messy. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh I just had some fun with my girlfriend," Dracin said winking.  
  
I felt kind of...disgusted! But relieved at the same time. If Dracin had a girlfriend, then he didn't like Sophie. (A/N STUPID SYAORAN! Dracin's girlfriend IS Sophie! DAH!)  
  
"Well, I was just going to visit my girlfriend," I said smiling.  
  
"Cool, well see ya," Dracin said getting up and walking towards the beach.  
  
I walked up to Sophie's cabin and knocked on the door.  
  
"Is that you again you hot thing Dra..." Sophie opened the door and looked stunned to see me.  
  
"What you say?" I asked wondering if I heard 'Dra...' or if it was my own imagination.  
  
"I said you hot thing Syaoran!" Sophie said smiling and hugging me.  
  
I smiled, "Hey you want to go for a walk with me on the beach?"  
  
Sophie looked at me weirdly, "How bout we have fun...in here?"  
  
I looked at her carefully, "Your hair is really messed up Soph."  
  
"Oh," She said running to the mirror and brushing out her hair.  
  
"Anyway I was..." I started.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot!" Sophie yelled from the bathroom. "I'm suppose to meet Clerissa at the high ropes coarse!" (A/N Just in case you forgot, Clerissa is a friend of Sophie's from Chapter 8)  
  
"Oh," I said sadly.  
  
"Gotta run!" Sophie called and ran out the door.  
  
I stared helplessly after her. I shook my head and then walked out of her cabin quietly.  
  
°Sakura's POV°  
  
I was walking with Tomoyo back from the dining area after having dinner. At dinner, Eriol was being stupid and balancing two plates on his head and juggling bowls of rice. Until he dropped a bowl of rice and he had to stay back and clean it up.  
  
"Oh, his so funny!" Tomoyo squealed replaying it on her video camera.  
  
"So funny!" I said sarcastically.  
  
Tomoyo pointed the video camera at me and pressed record.  
  
"What do you think Eriol is like Miss. Kinomoto?" Tomoyo asked while giggling.  
  
"Well his really..." I started.  
  
I suddenly heard voices.  
  
Tomoyo dropped her camera so that it was hanging on the strap around her neck.  
  
"Sh..." I said to Tomoyo putting a finger to my lips.  
  
We both went behind a tree and listened.  
  
"Well! Where is she?" I heard a voice that sounded like Dracin's.  
  
"Oh, she's coming...she's just having dessert," I heard a high pitched voice. No doubt, Tricia's! (A/N That's another one of Sophie's friends from Chapter 8)  
  
"Well, I want to see her in our cabin," I heard Dracin say. "I'm bored and I want some fun."  
  
"Well you know she only likes you," Tricia said smiling.  
  
"I know," Dracin said laughing as he went into his cabin.  
  
I leaned my head from behind the tree and saw Tricia still standing there. And then I saw Sal, another one of Sophie's friends, come out from her cabin.  
  
"Dracin is getting suspicious?!" Tricia hissed. "Where is Sophie?"  
  
"She's down on the beach making out with Tom," Sal whispered.  
  
"I thought she broke it off with Tom?!" Tricia said stunned.  
  
Clerissa walked up to them from the beach.  
  
"You guys! Syaoran is heading to the beach!" Clerissa said worried.  
  
My ears pricked up at the sound of his name and Tomoyo grunted.  
  
"Oh, he'll see Sophie and Tom and then we'll be in big trouble!" Sal whined.  
  
"Ok, Clerissa, you run down to the beach and tell Sophie that Syaoran is heading her way," Tricia said quietly looking at Clerissa as she gave a firm nod.  
  
I saw Clerissa run to the beach at full speed.  
  
"Sal, you go and make sure that Dracin stays in the cabin," Tricia said looking at Sal.  
  
"Ok," Sal said walking towards Sophie's cabin but then turned around. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I saw Adrian near the beach," Tricia said, "I'm going to go distract him."  
  
And with that Tricia ran down to the beach as well and Sal walked into Sophie's cabin. I got out from my hiding spot unable to speak.  
  
Tomoyo too, was looking somewhere far off.  
  
"You ok?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah of course," I said.  
  
_'Why wouldn't I be?'_  
  
"We have to tell Syaoran," I said starting to go to the beach.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo said grabbing my arm. "He won't listen to you!"  
  
"But he doesn't know what's happening!" I yelled.  
  
"Sakura please, he'll just hurt you again!" Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
"He's still my friend," I whispered.  
  
"Well you're not his friend!" Tomoyo said trying to make it sound not mean. "I'm sorry Sakura, but he has done nothing for you! I don't get it! He has hurt you; caused you pain and you want to help him! Sometimes Sakura, you are just too soft. I wanted to change him too! But he'll just end up hurting you, all of us! So please, just let him be."  
  
I gazed at Tomoyo as I saw tears build in her eyes.  
  
"Ok," I whispered walking to my cabin.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura," Tomoyo said stopping me.  
  
"No Tomoyo, you're right..." I said quietly.  
  
Tomoyo hugged me tightly.  
  
"Thank you for looking out for me," I said smiling.  
  
I opened my cabin door and walked in.  
  
°Syaoran's POV°  
  
A lot of couples were slowly walking along the beach. I spotted Sophie by herself, so I offered to take her for a walk along the beach. But then only a few minutes into walking on the beach, she started coughing.  
  
"Sorry Syaoran, I think I'm getting a cold," Sophie said sneezing. "I better get back."  
  
"I'll walk you back," I offered a bit disappointed.  
  
"Oh ok," She said smiling.  
  
As we walked back to the cabins, both of us were silent.  
  
"Um...how bout we drop you off first," Sophie said breaking the silence.  
  
"Ok," I said.  
  
When we reached my cabin Sophie stopped.  
  
"It was fun Syaoran," she smiled.  
  
"Um yeah..." I said uneasily. _'We didn't even do anything!'_ I opened the door.  
  
"Oh wait Syaoran!" Sophie said pulling me back. I turned around.  
  
°Sakura's POV°  
  
I was in bed already, I felt tired though I had a long nap on the bus. I was thinking of what happened.  
  
I was gazing at Syaoran's bed. It was empty.  
  
_'Probably with Sophie on the beach,'_ I thought. I wasn't thinking how sad it was, or how I wished I was her. It was just a plain thought.  
  
I smiled as I looked at his bag with all his clothes neatly folded. Suddenly I heard voices outside our bedroom. I heard the door open as I looked at it. I saw Syaoran there but then he turned back around as her bent down to kiss Sophie. I quickly fluttered my eyes shut as I heard Syaoran close the door.  
  
°Syaoran's POV°  
  
I shut the door quietly and turned around. The room was dimly lit, only the my bed light was on. I looked at Sakura and saw her lying in it, wrapped up in the blanket. I looked at her and was convinced she was sleeping. I smiled softly as I quietly went to my suitcase to get my pajamas out and then walked into the bathroom.  
  
°Normal POV°  
  
As soon as Syaoran walked into the bathroom, Sakura's eyes fluttered open.  
  
_'This feels really awkward,'_ she thought silently to herself.  
  
When Sakura heard the door open to the bathroom, she shut her eyes again.  
  
Syaoran walked to his suitcase. As he placed his clothes in the suitcase, Sakura opened one eye. When Syaoran zipped up his suitcase and turned around, Sakura quickly pretended she was sleeping.  
  
°Syaoran's POV°  
  
I looked at Sakura and could have sworn her eyes were open before.  
  
_'God you really need sleep!'_ A voice in my head said.  
  
I slowly got in my bed and got comfortable. I gazed at Sakura.  
  
_'She looks so peaceful,'_ I thought as I studied her face.  
  
I reached out to shut the light. Then I shuffled uncomfortably in my bed. Then faced Sakura and stared at her. Her face was hard to distinguish in the dark but thanks to a little gap in the curtain, moonlight seeped through casting a silver light over her.  
  
_'What are you doing?!'_ I nasty voice snapped in my head.  
  
_'There's no crime in trying to sleep,'_ a nice angelic voice answered back in my head.  
  
_'But staring at it!'_ The nasty voice yelled back.  
  
_'She's...beautiful,'_ The angelic voice whispered.  
  
I shook my head trying to get these voices out of my head and then continued to stare at her.  
  
°Sakura's POV°  
  
I had my eyes shut, but I knew it! I knew he was looking at me, staring at me. It was down right making me nervous. It made me feel uneasy. I wanted to itch my nose! But if I did, he would know I was awake.  
  
_'Can you please stop staring at me!'_ I voice yelled in my head.  
  
But I could still feel his eyes on me. My breathing started to become uneven.  
  
_'Oh damn! His going to find out!'_ I thought desperately trying to even my breathing.  
  
Then I decided that it was enough. So I slowly turned around pretending and acting as if I was still asleep. It succeeded, now that I was facing the wall and my back to Syaoran. I desperately itched my nose silently.  
  
I heard Syaoran shift in his bed so he was either facing away from me or sleeping straight, facing the ceiling. I heard him give out a sigh as I softly closed my eyes.  
  
°Syaoran's POV°  
  
I saw Sakura turn around so her back was facing me. I don't know, but in that split second I knew that she was awake. I turned uncomfortably to face the ceiling. It was too confusing. It was just too hard to understand, and if you were to understand it, it would still not be understandable. Because it was something that you could feel only in the split second when you realise... that you lost it. The friendship, the fun, the youth and the love. You desperately wanted to change back, but your body wouldn't allow it, you were already changed too much. So it seemed you were wearing a mask everyday, hoping one day for it to break away. It felt like the feeling when you know you just killed someone close to you, but instead you killed your soul, your life and you were to blame.  
  
I softly sighed.  
  
"How did this fall apart?" I asked out aloud to no one in a cold whisper as I laid my hand across my eyes.  
  
°Sakura's POV°  
  
My eyelids opened with shock.  
  
_'Did I just hear Syaoran talk...or was it just me?'_ I thought.  
  
It was so quiet that I could hear Syaoran and my breathing. Until I heard a slight chuckle.  
  
"I know you're awake Sakura," he whispered.  
  
I stared at the wall, my eyes open.  
  
"How did this fall apart?" Syaoran said softly.  
  
"What fell apart?" I asked softly, my voice hoarse.  
  
"Us," he said, "Eriol, Tomoyo, you, me."  
  
I was silent for a while.  
  
"We didn't do anything," I said quietly keeping my voice clam, "we tried to help."  
  
"Help what?" Syaoran asked his voice a bit more louder, "what do you guys no that I don't know?!"  
  
"We tried to tell you, you wouldn't listen," I said my voice still barely above a whisper.  
  
"I'm listening now," he said, his voice back down to a whisper.  
  
"I'm afraid it's too late," I said quietly still facing the wall. "Do you like Sophie?"  
  
"Yes," he uttered back.  
  
"Do you ... love her?" I asked.  
  
It was silent.  
  
"Yes," Syaoran whispered though I could tell he was unsure.  
  
"Then, there is nothing to be done," I said, "Love is powerful, I can't help you now."  
  
"Just tell me," Syaoran said his voice rising again.  
  
"Sophie is a four-timing little slut," I said strongly. "She's a bitch beyond the word bitch! She takes pleasure in her selfishness and meanness."  
  
(A/N Sorry about the bad words! But god I hat Sophie! Thanks to everyone who cussed about Sophie in their review! It helped!)  
  
"I wish you would just wake up or snap out of it to realise this!" My voice starting to raise.  
  
It was silent for a few seconds as I caught my breath.  
  
"I hate Sophie so much," I yelled banging my hand on the wall.  
  
°Tomoyo's POV°  
  
I opened my eyes quickly.  
  
"Eriol!" I gasped getting out of his embrace.  
  
"Is it morning?" He mumbled.  
  
"It's Sakura and Syaoran!" I yelled jumping out of the bed and putting on my jacket.  
  
"What?" Eriol said sitting up and putting on his glasses.  
  
"I think that they're having a fight," I said quickly looking for my shoes.  
  
°Syaoran's POV°  
  
I felt numb. It was silent. I was angry, angry at Sakura. But I had this feeling...that it was because she was right.  
  
_'What do you mean! She's you're girlfriend!'_ I thought.  
  
"Don't talk about Sophie like that," I whispered dangerously.  
  
"You asked for it," I heard Sakura whispered.  
  
"You don't know Sophie!" I yelled.  
  
"No, it's YOU who doesn't know Sophie," Sakura yelled back.  
  
"She's my girlfriend!" I said sitting up.  
  
"Oh Syaoran..." I heard her whisper.  
  
°Sakura's POV°  
  
I didn't want to sit up, I didn't want to see his face or I would never bring myself to say this.  
  
"Syaoran," I said, my voice quiet again, "You are in such a big mess and you don't even know it."  
  
"What Sakura?!" I heard him yell behind me. "Tell me what everyone knows! Tell me!"  
  
I stared at the wall.  
  
"I would tell you," I whispered, "But I feel that you're...you're not my friend anymore, I feel I don't know you."  
  
It was silent.  
  
I closed my eyes tightly feeling everything slowly slip away.  
  
Suddenly I heard the rustling of blankets and then I heard the door open and then shut.  
  
I quickly sat up.  
  
"Syaoran...," I said looking at his bed and saw it was empty.  
  
I ran to the window and saw him running down to the beach. I ran to the door and opened it and walked out quickly, my pace growing slower. I gazed at Syaoran as he sat on the sand close to the sea. The sound of the waves somehow soothed me. I stopped about ten metres from him. Just gazing at him. The wind was cold, but steady. I looked at Syaoran gaze out to sea with his knees up and his hands resting on his knees.  
  
Suddenly I heard a cabin door open behind me. I turned around and saw Tomoyo and Eriol at their door. They looked at me then to Syaoran sitting on the beach.  
  
I looked back to Syaoran.  
  
You see...a real friend would right now, be sitting next to him, patting him on the back and saying 'It's alright.' They would hug him tightly telling them what a great friend they are.  
  
But...  
  
I felt Syaoran wasn't my friend. I felt I didn't know him anymore.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Cool! Finished! Wow! This one was faster than the last few!  
  
SO how did you like it?!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I don't mind flames so HIT ME!  
  
but please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
Thankyou for all the awesome reviews last chapter! I loved them and took them all to heart!  
  
Well this chapter and some of the next chapter are the last Syaoran and Sophie chapters! YES THE LAST! WE'RE KILLING HER OFF! AND I MEAN LITERALLY! lol Nah...I wouldn't wanna kill anyone, she'll still be in the story I think...but not with our gorgeous Syaoran! But yes it's the LAST! cheer cheer yay  
  
So party hard! Cause next chapter...NO SOPHIE AND SYAORAN!  
  
Thank you all!  
  
Luv always, Misty Amethyst!


	12. Realise

Hey all! I'm back!

How were all of your holidays? (Well...um...it might not have been holidays where you're from...but if you are from Australia...then how were your holidays?!) lol

I've been fixing up some grammar mistakes in the last few chapters, so sorry for the wait! And also school's started and there's already a lot of homework (I'm making a teenage magazine)...so you can blame that too! So sorry for the lateness!

I'm sorry for all those people that I have made sad, due to the last few chapters! I'm sorry! But not to worry, it's mostly uphill happiness from this point on! =)

Now the lyrics, in about the middle of the story, is Linking Park-Breaking the Habit. DISCLAIMER! I don't own it at all! (Wish I did though!) So don't steal it! =) Not that you would. I love Linkin Park! And the last song is Iris by Goo Goo Dolls. DISCLAIMER! I don't own that either! But it's a great song. I love it.

I'VE REACHED MY SECOND GOAL! That's right, I got 200 reviews. Now I'm aiming at 400! Please help! Every bit counts! Thankyou to all my reviewers! I love you!

Well everybody knows this chapter as "FINALLY GETTING RID OF SOPHIE!" chapter lol! Unless of corse you're one of those people that only read the story and not what the author says at the start and end...so you're most likely not reading this! lol But you'll find out!

NOW THIS IS IMPORTANT! Just in case you misunderstood what I meant by killing her off. I'm not really going to kill her off...it's more like she'll become a minor character. Cause she has to be at the end standing there watching Sakura and Syaoran together! lol But remember that SHE IS AN INSIGNIFICENT DOT ON THE HORIZON THAT IS SLOWLY FADING AWAY! lol! But I promise you that there will be no such thing as Syaoran and Sophie...AGAIN! YAY! But then again, I can't guarantee that it will all of a sudden be Syaoran and Sakura...BUT...what I can tell you that this story IS Sakura and Syaoran...it just needs some time!

Well I might as well get cracking before I loose all my ideas...

But first, (my favourite bit) REPLIES:

**cherryblossomprincess12:** Thank you for the compliments and I'm glad you noticed I updated it a bit faster. lol! Thanks for reviewing.

**zeddy222:** You recon it's a good story? Thankyou for the compliment and thanks for reviewing.

**forestfairy: **I'm glad you got my e-mail! I started to think I did it wrong! lol. And I'm happy you liked the end of the chapter, I was hoping it would be good. Yeah, and Syaoran is starting not to believe Sophie, and there's gunna be something that happens in this chapter that you might find intresting. So check it out =). I'm so happy! All you're compliments were so nice! Thankyou for reviewing!

**chikichiki:** I'm sorry I made you sad. And yes Sophie is going to be killed off in away. Well not really killed off...I might keep her in story, but no longer with our cute Syaoran! And she'll just be a minor character. So sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. And you never know when Syaoran's going to find out about Sophie and her 'boys' lol! °cough° °cough° °this chapter!° ahem...but I didn't tell you that! So please read on! lol. And yes I know Syaoran is stupid, I didn't mean to create him like this...but guys tend to be blind when it comes to love. (My apologies to all those guys out there that do understand love. =) Sorry!) And yes Syaoran is dumb enough not to believe Sakura! But it'll change. And it was a long chapter wasn't it? Thankyou for all the nice compliments! They were really nice! Thanks for reviewing and putting me on your Author Alert!

**yay:** I'm glad you thought my story was great. And I promise you, I won't stop until the end! Thankyou for reviewing!

**xxaznbabexx: **I'm sure Syaoran will understand the loved for him Sakura possesses...pretty soon! lol Thankyou for reviewing!

**Hannah Kyouyama:** Wow I loved that little bit you put at the start! It was so cute! You are so nice. Thank you for saying I'm the best writer ever. Wow...I don't know what to say. And I hope you understand that I'm not really gunna kill Sophie off, she'll just be a minor dot, if you get what I mean. But no more Sophie and Syaoran! Thank you for reviewing!

**sesshou:** Thank you for all those beautiful compliments and I like your thoughts on Sophie. But luckily she'll be put in her place after this chapter! he he he. And you read my mind with all your thoughts! See what happens! And thanks for that nice long review! lol! I loved it! And thanks for reviewing!

**Awai-umi:** I like your idea of killing Sophie! Really thoughtful! lol ...But unfortunately I might need her later on in the story. I'm sorry! But thanks for reviewing! Also thanks for putting me on your Author Alert!

**CherryBlossomLittleWolf:** I'm glad you liked my story! And I updated as soon as I could! Thanks for reviewing, putting me on your Author Alert and Favourites List! Thanks!

**MeNtOmUnChKiN:** I'm sorry if I almost made you cry or sad, I really didn't mean for that to happen! And Syaoran will soon wake up from his dream state. Please don't be mad at Syaoran, he means well! lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kim¤:** Yes Sophie is so evil! lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**kittyfaerie3000:** I'm sorry for making you sad, but you got the right idea to kill Sophie! Mua ha ha ha! And it seems that everyone feels sorry for Sakura, but that's the idea! lol! Don't worry everyone will be happy soon, well maybe apart from Sophie! he he he! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kristin:** I'm glad you liked that chapter, and who said Tomoyo wasn't taping that conversation...hm...he he he! But sh...Don't tell anyone! And I'm sorry about having to keep Sophie, but I'll try and make her part miserable as HELL! Thank you for reviewing!

**crystaleyez:** Thanks for calling me a great author, you don't know how much that means to me! And I'm so happy that I can somehow connect the reader into the story! Wow...you're so nice! The cafeteria scene was heart breaking. I'm sorry if I made you sad. And do't you worry about Syaoran, his going to get a rude awakening very soon. lol! Thanks for reviewing, putting me on your Author Alert and Favourites List.

**♥ Sambony ♥:** No more Sophie and Syaoran together! YAY! I'm so happy you love this fic, you're so nice! I'm an amazing author? Gosh...I don't know what to say! Thankyou for all your nice compliments! And you should be proud of Sakura! lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**Starriecat:** Well Sakura thinks she's getting over Syaoran, but I don't really think she is! lol! And don't worry, Syaoran does smarten up and I'm glad you hate Sophie! Thanks for reviewing, putting me on your Author Alert and Favourites list!

**Irene:** It is good that Sophie and Syaoran won't be going out, isn't it? Celebrate! YAY! lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**Rockerchick:** I'm glad you love this fic, and I can't exactly kill Sophie off, but they'll be no more Sophie and Syaoran! YAY! Thanks for reviewing!

**vg:** I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!

**The Crystally Water****: **It was quite a long chapter wasn't it? Is that a bad thing? Should I make the chapters shorter? Please write back and tell me! lol! Well anyway, yes Syaoran will find out about Sophie soon! Sorry if it's getting boring! Thanks for reviewing!

**tenshi cherry blossoms****: **I know Syaoran is dense, but he'll find out about Sophie soon enough! lol! Thanks for reviewing, putting me on your Author Alert and your Favourites list!

**yay:** I will 'go, go, go!' lol Thanks for reviewing!

**Lavender Cherry Blossom: **I'm glad you like this story, and I'm so sorry I had to do this to Sakura, I know it's mean. I'm so mean! But her luck's changing! Thank you for saying I'm talented and have an interesting way. It really means a lot to me. Thanks for reviewing, putting me on your Author Alert and Favourites List.

**sai-chan:** I'm so happy that you love my fic! Thank you! (Wipes tears from her eyes.) I've reached 200 already! lol You were right. I wonder how long 300 would be though? Thank you for willing to help me get 200. lol! Very noble! lol! What do you mean you don't have a lot of reviews? Give it time...I only had 50 the last time I remembered. And just keep faith and fight fight fight as you say! lol. Yeah Galatian queen was good. And your best friend's name is SOPHIE! Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't...oh I don't know what to say. Well I just picked that name, it doesn't mean anything! I'm sorry! Thank you for reviewing and putting me on your Author Alert.

**cherrysakura5:** I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing and putting me on your Author Alert.

**sakura tange:** I continued it! lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**Mecha-Griever: **I'm happy that this fic gets better for you. And you should feel sorry for Syaoran, I mean, I guess he deserves it, but he doesn't deserve not to be with Sakura. Thankyou for reviewing and putting me on your Author Alert!

**oOoShortayoOo: **R rated! lol Kidding! Wow, the stabbing in the back of Sophie sounded good! And yes I'm proud Sakura did that. But everyone knows that Sakura can't live without Syaoran...(in this fic). Thanks for reviewing, putting me on your Author Alert and Favourites List.

**lunalovegood129:** Ok, this review looks better then your other one. Thanks. lol. And yes Sophie won't be with Syaoran no more! yay! Thanks for reviewing and putting me on your Author Alert.

**Sarah: **Thanks for your support and thanks for reviewing.

**Thewhitewitch:** Hey! Long time no see! Well not really see, but hey! Don't worry about the other chapters, I'm glad you reviewed! I know that my updates are getting slow, I'm sorry. And let's have a celebration! You remembered! I'm so proud of you! And yes there will be noodles! lol! Thanks you for all your support and for reviewing!

**FromDayOne: **I'm happy you hate Sophie and don't worry, Syaoran won't stand up for her much longer! he he he! Thanks for reviewing.

**Bitter Sweet:Chrysanthemum Dynasty:** Nice name! Thanks, and don't worry about the other chapters. Just read the ones ahead! Thanks for all those reviews from all my previous chapters! They all meant a lot to me. Thanks for reviewing!

**zeddy222:** I know, it's heartbreaking stuff hey? Thus, Tears of Heartbreak. lol. Thanks for reviewing.

**LiLsTaRoFdEsTiNy: **Wow, you recon this is a good fic? Thanks. lol. And I updated as soon as I could, wouldn't wanna kill you now! lol! Thanks for reviewing.

**jisAtsU siLENcE****: **YES REMEMBER THE TAPE! I'm not sure if it was recording...hm...enough about that Yes Syaoran is dense...our poor little thing, but don't worry, he'll becom un-dense (is that a word) soon! lol Thanks you for reviewing!

**LadyOfTheDarkStar: **I'm happy you think this is the best. Yeah Sophie is a b°tch. And she'll get what she deserves. Thanks for reviewing!

**Linda:** I'm glad you like this story! Thanks for reviewing!

**meyojojo:** Sorry I stopped, but I continued. I don't know if the camera was on.....anyway, thanks for reviewing, putting me on your Author Alert and Favourties List.

**LittleHikari542:** Wow, you're so nice. I'm glad you got my message at the start of the story. A lot of people skip it. I love dancing! I did Classical and Jazz, but then I quit. Aw well. Thanks for saying all those nice compliments, and I'll try e-mailing you again! Thanks for reviewing, putting me on your Author Alert and your Favourites List.

**animelvr4evr: **I'm glad you found my story great. Thanks for reviewing!

**CelestialMoussy: **I did update! Please read more! Thanks for reviewing and putting me on your Author Alert.

**orlandosangel:** Wow thanks for the compliments on this story. They really do mean a heap to me! And yeah, they might do what you say. You got a lot of good points! Thanks for reviewing and putting me on your Author Alert.

**anjuliet: **I get what you mean with Sakura and Syaoran, but it will all change! I'm glad you loved it. And Thanks for reviewing and putting me on your Author Alert!

**sangosamashmu: **Sorry for making you sad! I didn't mean it! Really! Yeah it is all a big mess. But in this chapter, they kind of sort out the mess. Thanks for reviewing!

**stephanny: **Sorry for making you sad an cry! Oh my god I feel so guilty! Sorry! His going to find out this chapter! Yay! I didn't take your review as a flame, but I feel bad for making it depressed. Sorry. And don't worry, Sakura and Syaoran will be together soon...very...soon...! lol Thanks for reviewing!

**Dragoon-2626: **I'm glad you like this story and it's your favourite. You don't know how much it means to me! Thanks for reviewing!

Again, I dedicate this to all my great Reviewers, for this chapter wouldn't be up, if it weren't for them!

Let's give it a go!

**

* * *

**

**Tears of Heartbreak**

Chapter 12: Realise

°Syaoran's POV°

I lay my head on the cold window as the bus rocked from side to side. I didn't sleep last night, but I wasn't tired. Sophie was sitting next to me squealing about something. Sakura, I wasn't going to mention her but I guess I already have, was sitting in front of me with Tomoyo. Eriol sitting in front of them talking quietly. I slowly closed my eyes. I didn't like this feeling.

"Syaoran!" I heard Sophie yell as she tugged my arm.

"Yeah," I said turning to face her. Her blonde hair shaped her face, with her neatly cut fringe. Her blue eyes blinked back at me. What did I see in her? I don't know. She's beautiful, but...fake. I gazed at her eyes closely, I saw mischief in them. I saw someone completely different. Where was the Sophie that I saw back then? Was I...

"Earth to Syaoran! Are you in there?!" Sophie said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, sorry," I muttered shaking my head, "Just a bit dazed."

"Hm..." She said confused. "Well you look dead!"

"Really?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Ah...yeah," She said as if I was stupid.

"Why do you have to be like that?" I asked before I could hold my tongue.

I just stared at her and she stared at me. Her eyes flickered dangerously.

"I'm...ah...sorry," I said taking my eyes away from hers.

"It's ok," she said bending to kiss me on the cheek, "You're sick."

'_Yeah...I'm sick.' _I thought as I rested my head on the cold window as the bus rocked side to side.

°Sakura's POV°

I lay my head back against the chair trying desperately to catch up on the sleep I missed out on last night. But how could I when Syaoran was sitting behind me and Tomoyo was very obviously trying to keep the subject off Syaoran though it was easy to see, she wanted to know what happened last night.

Now I don't really know what happened. It was as if I was in a dream state, but I knew that if I started talking about it, all the memories would come flooding back. Not something I wanted.

So I just sat there, with Tomoyo's occasional worried glances and Eriol's optimistic eyes on me. Trying desperately; with no success, to mold myself into the chair.

School. I hate it. When you want to just stay in your bed, it drags you out into the open where everyone can stare. So here I am walking down the corridor to my locker, on the day after camp.

Why couldn't I be like how I was yesterday? Strong Sakura, getting over her childhood hero.

Who was I kidding? Getting over my childhood hero?

'_I seriously doubt it!' _I thought.

°Tomoyo's POV°

I sat on one of the benches in the school grounds. Eriol was beside me.

"This is so stuffed up!" I yelled.

"Calm down Tomoyo," Eriol said soothingly as he sat next to me.

"Stupid Syaoran, stupid Sophie, stupid love!" I yelled.

Eriol wrapped his arm around me.

"Hey, it's going to be ok Tomoyo," he whispered to me.

"I know Eriol," I said quietly feeling better in his embrace, "But I get to sit around while my best friend is going through hell! First seeing her childhood crush love another, then slowly getting over it, then feeling guilty for it."

"We both know Sakura is strong," Eriol said softly.

"I know she is," I said sniffing, "I just wish we could help."

"Our time will come to step in," he said slowly letting go of me and facing me. "You just need to make sure you're alright."

He kissed my forehead softly. I smiled.

"Thank you Eriol," I said shyly, "I'm fine."

He smiled.

I took my video camera out as the sun came out from behind the sun. I slowly recorded the scene. It was beautiful as the sun shone on the lake.

"Oh, look at this Eriol," I smiled as I rewinded it.

I put the camera in front of us as I pressed play.

The screen was brown and black and very blurry.

"What?" I gasped.

"_Dracin is getting suspicious?!" A voice hissed from the speakers. "Where is Sophie_?"

"_She's down on the beach making out with Tom," Another voice went through the speakers._

Shock went all over me as I realised what this was.

"Tomoyo...what's this?" Eriol said confused.

"Oh my god, it was still taping!" I looked horrified at Eriol.

"What?" Eriol said staring at me.

"Eriol! Do you know what this means?!" I yelled.

"What?" Eriols said again.

"Look!" I said frantically as I rewinded the tape right to the start.

When it stopped, I pressed play.

Sakura was standing in front of a model of the world.

"_Now tell us where the greenhouse effect is mostly taking it's toll," I heard my voice come out of the speakers of the video camera._

"_Well mainly in the middle east countries," Sakura's voice said as she pointed at the middle east area._

"What is this Tomoyo?" Eriol asked confused.

"Hm...I must of rewinded it too far," I thought, remembering that we taped this when we got the global warming and greenhouse effect assignment.

I was about to push the forward button until the lens cap went over the screen.

Then voices were heard from the speakers.

"_Hey Tomoyo!" Eriol's voice sounded._

"_Oh hey Eriol," my own voice was heard._

"_Where's Sakura?" Eriol's voice asked._

"_Oh she went to go talk to her dance teacher about her concert night," My voice answered._

"_Concert night?" Eriol's voice said sounding confused._

"_Oh Sakura's performing at Tomeada Capital Theatre!" My voice squealed. "You just have to come!"_

"Hey I never knew you taped this?" Eriol said from beside me.

"I didn't know either!" I gasped. "I must of accidentally left it taping."

Eriol looked at me confused as we both looked back down to the blank screen.

"_Well Syaoran needs some time alone to figure out what his doing, he just needs to come to his senses and realize what he's doing to Sakura, maybe we should just leave him alone," Eriol's voice said._

"_What?! Desert him?!" Tomoyo said shocked. "No way!"_

"_Ok then we won't," Eriol said._

"_Sorry Eriol but then I'd kinda feel sorry for Syaoran," Tomoyo said sympathetically. _

"_No, I understand, it's hard for me too since his my best friend," Eriol said._

"I remember having this conversation," Eriol said looking at me. "But this was ages ago."

"Sh!" I said as another voice came on the speakers.

_I heard my own voice gasp._

"_Hey ya loner!" Sophie's voice came on the speakers. "Didn't I tell you not to f°ck with me!"_

"_What?" Sakura's voice said strongly._

"_You know!" Sophie's voice yelled._

"_No...I don't know," Sakura's voice said calmly._

"_Don't pull that shit on me," Sophie's voice said._

"_Ok stop swearing now!" Sakura's voice said._

"You didn't tell me you taped this!" Eriol said shocked.

"I didn't know!" I said shocked as I pressed paused.

"What...how...huh?" Eriol said quickly.

"Well I must of left it running by accident but shut the lens with the lens cap. Cause you can't see anything. And I do have the camera with me around my neck everywhere I go," I said thinking.

"Hm..." Eriol said thinking.

I was so stunned. I wasn't usually careless that I would leave my camera running. And I captured the moment in the cafeteria, well more like recorded the sounds. Hm...I captured the scene in the cafeteria and at camp. I captured the scene in the cafeteria and at camp... OH MY GOD!

"We have to find Syaoran!" Eriol and I both yelled at the same time.

°Syaoran's POV°

I was sitting in class trying desperately to look happy. So what if my life is stuffed up? And it doesn't matter that I'm turning into a complete jerk? Right? ...This sounds so pathetic...

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

"Oh my god! I heard that there was a boy who ran out of his cabin at night."

_Or why I have to scream_

"What a weirdo!"

_I don't know why I instigate_

"I heard him yelling. It sounded abusive!"

_And say what I don't mean_

"He must be crazy!"

_I don't know how I got this way_

"He probably wants the attention."

_I know it's not alright_

"He should give up on the act."

_So I'm breaking...the...habit...tonight._

"I heard that Sophie made out with Dracin on Camp."

I opened my eyes quickly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" I yelled as I whizzed around on my seat.

The girls looked at me stunned.

"Ah...that Sophie made out wi..." one of the girls started.

"I know what you said!" I yelled getting angrier. "But...what...why...how..."

My head was a loss for words. What do I say?

"She's MY girlfriend!" I blurted out.

They looked at me with their eyes wide open as if I just told them that I was the Queen's husband.

"Ah..." another of the girls said breaking the silence.

"Who told you?!" I said enraged.

"Dracin himself..." the first girl said.

"But..." I didn't finish my sentence because the teacher came in.

While the teacher was talking, I couldn't stop thinking. Why would Dracin make something up! Didn't he say he had a girlfriend? Maybe he got dumped and was looking for a rebound. But why Sophie?! Oh he was going to get it...and there it goes again! My attitude getting all rotten. Maybe I'll just go up to him peacefully and nicely ask what was going on? Yeah that's what I'll do...

°Sakura's POV°

I was getting real tired. I hardly had any sleep. Why couldn't we just turn this horrible story into a fantasy Cinderella type story? It bugged me. I turned the corner of the corridor almost stomping my feet until I saw Syaoran...'s back. (A/N Sorry! Lol!) I stopped walking. And no not because it was him! I'm over him remember...right? Well I stopped because there was a small group gathered around him and this other guy. I walked closer and noticed it was Dracin. My mind froze.

'_Uh...oh...'_

°Syaoran's POV°

I eventually found Dracin. I walked up to him steadily practicing what I was going to say.

'_Hey Dracin. I was just wondering why you told some people that you made out with my girlfriend Sophie? I'm sure you have a good explanation,' _I thought as I recited it in my head.

When I reached him, he looked at me.

"Hey ...Li is it?" Dracin asked.

'_Hey Dracin. It's Syaoran. How are you?' _I thought in my head...

but...

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU TOLD EVERYONE THAT YOU MADE OUT WITH SOPHIE, MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU DICKHEAD! TELL ME WHY! RIGHT THIS FRIGGIN' MOMENT YOU BASTARD!" ...came out of my mouth. Told you; no self control at all.

He looked at me with this surprise and stunned face. But the face turned into an annoyed expression, to angry to furious.

"What the f°ck are you on about you idiot?!" Dracin yelled at me, getting off the wall he was leaning on.

By now there was a big crowd.

°Sakura's POV°

I ran straight over to the now large group as I heard Dracin yell.

"Hey a fight!" I heard someone yell.

I stopped as I reached the crowd. Jumping up and down as I tried to see past everyone. I couldn't see a thing. So I decided to worm my way in.

"Excuse me," I muttered as I pushed against everyone.

"Sorry."

"Excuse me."

"Sakura?!" I heard a familiar voice as I looked up.

Then I faced Tomoyo and right beside her was Eriol.

"Oh my god! Thank god I found you!" I cried.

"Who's in there..." Tomoyo nodded to the still not visible people.

"It's Syaoran and Dracin," I said starting to panick. "I think they're about to start a fight."

"Oh damn!" Eriol cursed. "We need to tell Syaoran something."

"You know what I'm talking about!" Syaoran's voice yelled.

Eriol, Tomoyo and I exchanged worried glances and then continued to dig deeper into the center of the crowd. Finally we reached the front and pushed ourselves forward. There was Syaoran standing tall and Dracin rolling up his sleeves.

"No, I don't know what your talking about," Dracin snarled, "Sophie is MY girlfriend."

"Oh give up the act!" Syaoran yelled. "You're pissing me off!"

"Oh, bring it on!" Dracin said clenching his fists into a tight ball.

"I wouldn't want to hurt you!" Syaoran said although he was rolling up his sleeves.

"Hurt me?! Ha, funny!" Dracin said. "You need to be taught a lesson not to dream about what you can't have!"

And with that it was like a horror scene. Dracin ran at Syaoran but he easily dodged him. Dracin went to punch Syaoran but Syaoran blocked him. I knew that Syaoran was a black belt in martial arts, but this was just sad. It was one sided. But then Dracin's friends joined in. They each went for Syaoran but Syaoran easily dodged them except one of the guys scraped his arm. Syaoran glanced at it as Dracin came from behind him ready to hit him from behind.

"Syaoran!" I yelled.

°Syaoran's POV°

I heard a voice that I was so use to, call out my name. My heart skipped a beat as I looked to the direction the voice came from. There she was standing there at the front of the crowd. Her eyes full of concern and her body trembling. I don't know why, but when Sakura was there, I knew that everything was going to be alright. Maybe if I wasn't distracted by Sakura and staring at her thinking of her, I may have been able to dodge the punch Dracin sent at me. But I was. I felt the punch hit my temple and I fell to the ground as everything went black. I blinked my eyes a few more times and then I started to see again. But everything was a blur. Then I felt a kick go to my stomach as I keeled over.

"Not so tough are you now?!" I heard Dracin's voice above me.

I felt a kick go to the side of me as my head landed hardly on the cold ground.

'_Concentrate,' _I told myself remembering everything I was taught, _'There is no such thing as pain, it's all just an illusion to trick the mind.'_

I slowly tried to get up but I felt someone punch me back down.

"Someone go call a teacher," I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes and saw a foot reach for my head. I tried to avoid it, but it sent pain searing through my head. The foot made contact with my head and pushed it to the ground.

"Syaoran!" I heard the voice cry again. Although I couldn't see her, I could tell she was crying just by her voice.

'_Oh god, please don't cry Sakura,' _I thought. _'I can manage a broken skull, but not you crying.'_

"You dick head," I heard Dracin yell as he withdrew his leg to kick me.

Just as the foot was going to collide with my head, I heard my name being called out again. But this time closer and louder.

Then I felt someone's arms around me.

"Please stop, please don't hurt him," I heard her mutter through her sobs, clutching me tightly.

"Kinomoto! Get off him!" I heard Dracin yell.

"No!" I heard her yell through her tears.

"Fine you asked for it!" Dracin yelled withdrawing his leg again.

'_Run away Sakura!' _I thought but it didn't get out of my mouth.

I felt her arms wrap tighter around me as she leant over me. I heard her soft breaths and felt them on my ear. Her tears were spilling on my face, but it was comforting in a way. I shut my eyes tight as I waited for the blow. But it didn't come.

"Hey it's a girl Dracin," someone muttered.

"It's Kinomoto," another one said, "She's popular and beautiful."

"Dude, not cool," another said.

I heard some movement.

"You got lucky Li!" Dracin said moving back.

I opened my eyes to face a blurry face as someone lifted me up.

"Syaoran," I heard her soft voice whisper, "are you okay?"

'_I've been better. But I wanted to tell you that I love you so much. I don't know what has gotten into me lately. I don't love Sophie. I love you. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, both on the outside and inside. I would die if you were sad. Please don't cry.'_

I open my mouth to say it, but nothing comes out.

I felt her hug me tightly as my sight slowly came back. Then I felt I had to do this, I had to tell her.

"Sakura I..." I mumbled.

"What the?!"

"Oh my god?"

"You are not serious!"

I heard the whole crowd mumble.

°Sakura's POV°

I let go of Syaoran as I heard the crowd shift uncomfortably. I heard the cleaner's room door spring open as I quickly turned around. Everyone's faces turned to look at the two figures who fell out onto the ground. There was Sophie with her top half undone and her skirt almost hitched up to her hips. Next to her was Adrian with his fly undone and his top off.

Groans, gasp, hissing and almost every noise you could make, went across the crowd.

"F°cking hell!" I heard Dracin's voice behind me. I turned around to face him. He was red in the face and his eyes seemed to be glowing red as well.

I trembled as I slowly turned to face Syaoran.

He was looking directly at Sophie, his eyes were indescribable. No words could put together how he looked, let alone feel. Emptiness was an understatement. I reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"Whoops..." Sophie giggled as she looked from Adrian to Dracin to Syaoran.

°Syaoran's POV°

I stared at Sophie. Simply stared. The moment of truth. The moment the clouds go away. The moment I realise. I can't describe what I'm feeling. I feel like there is poison in me, all over me. It's soon going to take over my whole body. I fell disgusting. I feel...like a jerk. I feel like everything that everyone hates. My blindness is gone. I can see. I can see what I don't want to see, but yet I knew it was there. I didn't want it to be true though. I was avoiding, I was hiding. And it was in front of me. I turned my back on everyone. I turned my back on the people who cared. I turned my back on...Sakura. I turned my back on...me.

I felt Sakura squeeze my hand and slowly I felt the poison drain out of me. It seemed to be flowing into Sakura.

'_No!' _I thought. _'I deserve this.'_

I snatched my hand away from hers hoping that my poison that was in her would be consumed by her power, her light, her love in her body.

I felt like blaming it on someone but me.

'_Why didn't you tell me Sakura?' _I thought in my head.

'_But she did,' _I answered myself. _'She told you more than any normal person would. She cared about you. And you tossed her away.'_

I felt my body go cold.

'_Sophie probably has a good reason for all of this,' _a voice said in my head.

'_No more excuses Syaoran, no more lies,' _another voice said.

"Sophie..." I whispered.

"Look um...Syaoran, honey I can explain," Sophie said getting up slowly.

"Sophie..." Dracin mumbled.

"Dracin...sweety...um...I can explain," Sophie said trembling.

"Honey?! Sweety?!" Adrian yelled from behind her.

"No...um...Adrian...you see," Sophie mumbled.

"Oh my god! You played all three of us!" Adrian said finally realising it. "You said you broke up with Syaoran! And who the hell is this Dracin guy?!"

"You are such a whore!" Dracin muttered under his breath, "Such a slut!"

He walked over to Sophie slowly and Adrian followed. I found it in my place to follow them. I stood up slowly and walked towards Sophie. I felt Sakura follow me.

"You b°tch," Adrian yelled as he punched Sophie across the face.

"You slut," Dracin said kicking her shin.

I knew it was my turn. I clenched my fist tightly looking her straight in the eye. I lifted my hand to punch her but then I felt someone grab it.

"Syaoran, please don't," I heard a soft voice.

I felt the anger drain out of me again. I felt her hands slowly leave my arm. I stared at Sophie.

'_Why would Sakura stop me after everything Sophie's done,' _A nasty voice hissed in my head. _'Something's fishy around here.'_

But then a voice conquered it. My inner voice.

'_Because she's like that. Pure.'_

I tried to sum up everything I was feeling towards Sophie as I felt everyone waiting for me. And then I realised something that summed everything up.

"Sophie, you're dumped," I said strongly and walked away.

°Sakura's POV°

I heard the teacher yell, "What's going on here?!"

And noticed them desperately trying to get everyone to their next class while yelling at Sophie, Adrian and Dracin to explain. But I was looking at Syaoran walking out of the front doors.

It was the first time in weeks that I felt like this...I was proud of Syaoran.

°Syaoran's POV°

I walked outside as the sunlight it my eyes. I squinted. I felt proud of myself...at least I had a bit of self control...that is when it came to Sakura. But I still felt like shit. And I knew there was nothing that could make me feel better.

I sat down on one of the benches under a cherry blossom tree. My brave face then fell. I felt tears prick my eyes.

'_Don't you dare cry!' _I thought.

I sighed as I went through everything in my head.

Right, okay. So I went out with a real slut and then...

"Syaoran?" A voice said from in front of me.

I looked up and saw...Tomoyo. (A/N Sorry!) Eriol was beside her.

"I'm so..." I started.

"Stop," Tomoyo interrupted. "If you are going to say sorry, I think the first person who should hear it is Sakura."

I looked at her understanding what she meant.

"We only came to give you this," Eriol spoke up handing me Tomoyo's video camera.

I looked at them confused.

"Just press play when you're ready," Tomoyo said coming over to the side of me. She hugged me tightly and whispered softly, "Just remember not to take it all out on yourself. You were blind. After you finish watching it, come talk to me and Eriol...or Sakura.

Eriol gave me a reassuring pat on the back and then they left. I stared at the camera and slowly pressed play.

"_Hey ya loner!" Sophie's voice came on the speakers. "Didn't I tell you not to f°ck with me!"_

"_What?" Sakura's voice said strongly._

"_You know!" Sophie's voice yelled._

"_No...I don't know," Sakura's voice said calmly._

"_Don't pull that shit on me," Sophie's voice said._

"_Ok stop swearing now!" Sakura's voice said._

The screen was blank, but I knew what this was from and it made my body go cold.

"_Bitch!" Sophie's voice said._

I heard a slapping sound and I winced.

"_Sakura!" I heard Tomoyo's voice gasp._

"_Stop it Sophie," Eriol's voice warned._

'_Why wasn't I here for her?!' _I thought putting my hand to my eyes.

"_You stay out of this! It's between me and her!" Sophie's mean voice hissed._

"_Look...I don't know what you mean," Sakura's innocent voice sounded._

"_Oh you know perfectly well what I mean! You and Syaoran together last night! Didn't I tell you to lay off my boy friend?!" Sophie's voice screeched._

"_Nothing happened..." Sakura voice said defensively. _

"_Oh I know what happened! So don't try hiding it!" Sophie's voice hissed._

I never noticed her voice was so...harsh. But then again...I didn't notice anything.

"_Stop it Sophie!" Eriol's voice said dangerously._

"_Stop right there!" Adrian's voice came on._

"_Look Soph, Syaoran IS my BESTFRIEND!" Sakura's strong voice said, "I can talk to him if I want!"_

"_Syaoran doesn't like you at all!" Sophie's voice said enraged._

I heard some water noises and then Sakura's scream. I wish I could see what was happening...but then again, I think I knew.

"_Sakura!" Tomoyo's voice screamed_

"_Stay back Tomoyo!" One of Sophie's friends said._

I heard a slapping noise and then my own. As I trembled.

"_SAKURA!" My own voice came on._

"_Syaoran," Sakura's voice sighed. _

I felt guilty, she wanted me to save her...but I didn't.

"_Syaoran I..." Sakura's voice started until my voice interrupted._

"_How could you?" My voice came on stuttering._

"_What?" Sakura's voice gasped as my heart broke._

"_How could you SAKURA?!" My voice pierced. "How could you slap Sophie like that?!" _

"_Yeah that's right Syaoran she slapped me really hard!" Sophie's pathetic voice said._

"_Syaoran..." Sakura's voice whispered._

"_Sakura," My voice stammered._

"_Syaoran you don't understand..." Sakura's voice whispered._

"_I thought you were my best friend, and best friends don't hurt people close to them..." My voice muttered._

I wish I could go back in time and stop what was going to happen. Because I knew...but I couldn't stop it. I was only holding a video camera, but it felt like I was holding my life.

"_Syaoran I didn't!" Sakura's voice said growing louder as she sounded hurt._

'_I am such a dickhead!' _I thought.

"_I thought you were my best friend Sakura!" My voice yelled._

I never yelled at Sakura before. I shouldn't have.

"_Sakura slapped me!" Sophie's stupid voice said._

"_You attacked me first!" Sakura's voice cried back. "I hate you!" _

I heard some squirming. But I could remember what was happening as if it was yesterday. I was holding onto Sakura's wrist. Really tightly. I heard a gasp and Eriol's voice warning me to let go...then...

"_SYAORAN YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Sakura's voice screamed._

My heart broke all over again as I clutched onto the video camera I quickly pressed the forward button as I knew what happened. Eriols and TOmoyo would explain to me, and try to calm me down...but I won't listen. And I DID NOT want to live through it again. I pressed play again and strained my ears for what was coming next.

I heard a giggle as Sakura's face came on the screen and I heard Tomoyo.

"_What do you think Eriol is like Miss. Kinomoto?" Her voice asked giggling._

"_Well his really..." Sakura's voiced started._

I then heard voices and then the camera was dropped and it was facing the ground so all I could see was black and small outlines of the grass.

"_Sh..." Sakura's voices hissed._

There was some movement.

"_Well! Where is she?" Dracin's voice said._

"_Oh, she's coming...she's just having dessert," one of Sophie's friends, Tricia's voice sounded. _

"_Well, I want to see her in our cabin," I heard Dracin's voice. "I'm bored and I want some fun."_

"_Well you know she only likes you," Tricia's voice said._

I bashed myself up in my head. How could I have been so blind? I wish I could relive this all again! I shook my head as I went back to listening.

"_You guys! Syaoran is heading to the beach!" Clerissa's voice came on._

My ears pricked up at the sound of my name.

"_Oh, he'll see Sophie and Tom and then we'll be in big trouble!" Sal's voice whined._

There was a Tom? Just how many freaking guys was she with?!

It was quiet.

"_You ok?" Tomoyo's voice came on breaking the silence._

"_Yeah of course," Sakura's voice said unsure. "We have to tell Syaoran." _

"Sakura!" Tomoyo's voice yelled. "He won't listen to you!"

"But he doesn't know what's happening!" Sakura yelled back.

In my head I was thinking. _'Listen to Tomoyo! She's right! I won't listen!' _And I hated myself for that.

"_Sakura please, he'll just hurt you again!" Tomoyo's voice pleaded._

'_Listen to her! I will hurt you!' I yelled in my head._

"_He's still my friend," Sakura's voice whispered._

"_Well you're not his friend!" Tomoyo's voice said. "I'm sorry Sakura, but he has done nothing for you! I don't get it! He has hurt you; caused you pain and you want to help him! Sometimes Sakura, you are just too soft. I wanted to change him too! But he'll just end up hurting you, all of us! So please, just let him be."_

'_Listen to her Sakura! She's right!' _I was screaming in my head.

I pressed stop. I couldn't take it anymore. The faith she had in me. And I threw it all away. She believed in me, she cared about me. And what did I do? Oh I don't want to mention what I did!

I through myself on the ground and lay there looking up at the sky.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

I thought of Sakura. Everything she went through.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
_

I lost it all. I am such an idiot.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

It wasn't me. I was blind. That wasn't Syaoran. That wasn't someone I knew.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

I'm so sorry.

_I just want you to know who I am._

_

* * *

_

Wow finished! Go! That took pretty long! Sorry about that! I typed this whole story up in a weekend where I didn't have homework. Sorry for taking long!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It would really help! It inspires me, so help me out! Tell me how you liked it, or how you hated it? You're thought counts! Thank you!

WELL THERE GOES SOPHIE! HA! YAY! So now it should only be Sakura and Syaoran, unless...lol nah I won't do that to ya!

So remember that if you don't' have an account with Fanfic, you can give me your e-mail and I'll e-mail you when each chapter is updated. I promise that your e-mail will be strictly confidential!

Thank you all!

Until next time! (oh damn...another chapter)

=) BYE!

Luv always,

Misty Amethyst.


	13. Consequences

Hey I'm back!

Sorry for the long time it took to update this chapter! I blame it on the homework again. But it's holidays in about two weeks, so I can write my heart out! I so wish my English teacher could read this story and decide that this is my homework for the year! lol! In my dreams...! And I'm also having a few troubles so don't mind me ok!

I've also decided to make the chapters reasonably shorter. It's just starting to take too long to finish. And I know how it feels to be waiting for the chapters. I read fanfics too! And when they do update, you have to read the previous chapter because you forgot what this whole story is about, it took that long! I'm so sorry! Please understand that I'm doing the best I can! Thankyou for being so patient!

And as I said last time! I haven't finished the story yet. I would never do that to you guys! I wouldn't finish it like that! I'll give you at least one or two chapters notice before I finish this story! Promise!

Well let's recap...Syaoran (the blind bat) has finally woken up and realise that the ...(no words can express my hate for ...it!) was cheating on him! I mean come on! We could of told him that and we're not even in the story! PEOPLE THESE DAYS! Ahem...So yes...he found out from Tomoyo's camera...which was mysteriously taping! Ok I admit! I ran into the scene and pressed the record button! but SHHH! Ok now, let's stop this coz I'm being a loser!

So now this chapter will be all about S&S...out fav couple! WOOT! WOOT! Or will something else happen...BUM BUM BUM! hm..bums?! lol n e way!

Yes...um...what am I doing?! Oh, right! Replies! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THAT KEEP ME ALIVE AND THEY KEEP THIS STORY ALIVE! KEEP IT UP!

Replies to the most loveliest people! (It's pretty long):

**jisAtsU siLENcE: **An awesome chapter...wow...you're too nice. And yes Sophie is gone off the main character list! YAY! Sorry for making Sophie annoying and Syaoran blind, but as you could see, it was needed to make a story. lol! And yes...now the blind can see! YAY! Thank you for all the nice comments and thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**anjuliet: **It does serve that Sophie right! And don't worry, there's more to come for Sophie...MUA HA HA HA! I'm trying to make this chapter not as sad as the others...but it might not work. lol Sorry! But thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**sai-chan:** Yeah, Sakura's an angel. She's so sweet. Well you better make sure your friend Sophie won't read this chapter...lol...let's just say Sophie gets paid back for what she's done. Sorry for taking so long to update! Thanks for reviewing.

**Precious-Ying-Fa45:** You're right. Syaoran has to do something big to make up for what he did to Sakura. I still don't know what though! lol! My brains not working today. Thanks for reviewing and sorry it took so long!

**zeddy222:** Don't cry! Sorry! And don't worry, Sophie will get what she deserved! lol Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**Kristin:** Yay! The secrets out! Sophie's a lil ! lol I didn't wanna make Syaoran slap her...because I guess I can't really see him 'slapping' someone. And you were right, I had to show that he had some self-restraint. Thanks for reviewing and sorry it took so long!

**Kireiryuu:** Yeah that last chapter was a little bit of a wake up call for Syaoran. Let's hope Sakura forgives him. Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**perfectangel12:** I'm glad that you think this story is the 'best'! It means so much to me! Thank you! Let's hope Sakura forgives Syaoran! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**chikichiki:** I'm glad you love this story. Thanks! And yes that was a long chapter. I think I'll start making the chapters shorter, it's taking way to long! Wait until you see what happens to Sophie in this chapter...he he he! lol Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**Istupid:** Hm...Sophie got bashed up?! (Goes and checks on chapter 12) OmG! She did too! Wow! I forgot about that! Hm...that was harsh! Maybe I was in an angry mood when I wrote it. Well sorry if I offended you! Hm...that doesn't sound right, I might go change it. But all the same! Thanks you for being a great reviewer or I would have never noticed that! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**Starfires:** Hey you're a new reviewer right? Well hello! I'm glad you liked my story! Don't worry about the other chapters! lol At least you actually reviewed! lol! Well now Syaoran knows the truth! Well there's more to come! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**Forestfairy:** Don't worry about the e-mail! I wouldn't want you to be missing out just because you're not signed up with Fanfiction. No problem, the pleasure is mine! Yes, now that Sophie is out of the frame, in comes Sakura! Yay! Don't worry bout Syaoran, he'll soon found out that all of this was worth it. And yes Sakura is a sweetie. I'm glad you liked the end of the chapter! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**Tenshi Cherry Blossoms:** Yay Sophie is discovered! Yay! What you said meant a lot to me. 'Remember to take your time on writin stories and not to rush on updating cause you'll always have readers'. Thank you so much! It meant a lot to me. But this time it has taken way too long! It is totally out of the question! I must finish this soon! lol! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**CelestialMoussy**Yay! Sophie is gone! Wait until you see what happens in this chapter! Yeah, hopefully Syaoran and Sakura will work it. Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**LittleHikari542:** You recon that was the best chapter? Thank you so much. You're too kind. lol Flushed down the toilet hey?! I like it! lol! You are my favourite reviewer. Your compliments go straight to my heart. Thank you so much! Your last review, was the best review I have ever seen! You have certainly outdone yourself! It was great! Wow! I wish there was an award for the best reviewer, cause you would certainly take the cake! I like how you put yourself in my story and understand how the characters feel. That is the total point! Thank you so much for all your beautiful comments! They mean so much! Thank you again! Thank you Thank you Thank you!

**Dragoon-2626:** I'm glad that the chapter made you day. I love it when things make peoples day. I'm glad you liked this story! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**FromDayOne: **Yeah, Sophie is busted. Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**The chibi orange princess**Thanks for saying my story is sosososo, lol I do get the point. Thanks for all the nice compliments. Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**MeNtOmUnChKiN: **Yay Sophie is out of it! lol Wait until you see what happens to her in the chapter! I'm glad you put yourself into the story! That's what I want people to do. Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**kura52:** Thank you for showing so much support! Wow! Chapter 1 to 12! You must be crazy! But I appreciate it! Thank you! Yeah. Sophie deserved everything she had coming for her. Don't worry about Sakura and Syaoran...they'll get together soon enough. he he he. Thank you for all the beautiful compliments! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**Awai-umi:** Yeah sorry for taking so long on the last chapter. Sakura hurt? Nah I don't think I'll do that. But thank you for the suggestion! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**nina:** Thanks for saying my story is awesome. It means so much to me! I'm so sorry for taking ages! I just am a little busy! Sorry! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**stars of hope:** Yay I killed Sophie! Wait until you read this chapter though! he he he! I'm glad you love my story! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**Newfie Child:** OMG! There were a lot of OMG's in that review! And please don't die! ARE YOU ALIVE! lol! I'm glad you like my story so much and thanks for all those compliments. Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**erica6060:** Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**AnnieS23:** Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**bloomfan66:** Thank you for all those beautiful compliments! I didn't say that Sakura was over him...did I? Well she certainly isn't ok! lol! Thank you so much for all those nice things you said! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**meyojojo:** I'm glad you loved it! (by the way, it's spelt absolutely. lol.) Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**animEvivvErz:** Thanks for saying that this was the best chapter ever! And yay Sophie is out! Wait till you see what happens in this chapter! He he he! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**SakuraBlossom-550:** Thank you for all those nice compliments! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**Shannon:** yes I do tell people when I've reviewed. It's when they ask me to e-mail them when I've updated! I'll put you on the list ok? lol Sorry for my grammar mistakes. I've been wanting to re-read all my chapters and clean it up a bit. Just been to busy! I'll do it over the holidays! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**Starriecat:** Yeah I guess Syaoran deserves what his feeling, but don't worry! He'll make up to Sakura! Yeah Tomoyo, Eriol and mostly Sakura are the true heroes! Go them! Your review did inspire me! Thank you. And yeah, it's possible for me not to have any homework! Like this weekend I don't! lol! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto:** Thanks for all your beautiful compliments! They mean so much! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**Irene:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**mycherrywolf:** Yay we got rid of Sophie! YAY! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**someone: **Hello someone! lol! Wow a unique person! That is too kind! Thank you so much for your inspiring compliments! Thank you so much! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**FanficPixie:** That's chapter finish. I would never finish a story like that! I don't think Syaoran knows that Sakura loves him, though it's as plain as daylight! lol! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**ccsfan:** Yeah, they will get together. But I don't know about how soon. Definitly not this chapter. This one is about how Syaoran develops his feelings for Sakura! he he he! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**kestreltitan:** Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**april:** I'm glad you love my story! Thanks for the compliments. Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**perfectangel12/2swtstarz1:** Wow you reviewed a lot. And on the same chapter. How you mange that? I'm guessing that you are the same person as 2swtstarz1. Am I right? Thanks for all the compliments...and hopefully they will kiss soon! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**VB GURL: **Yes, Sakura and Syaoran will be together, I promise! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**Ms. Sakura Moon:** Hm...I don't really agree with your name. Should be Ms. Sakura Li! lol Sorry I'm obsessed! I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**Anime-Pie12:** Best story ever? Wow, you're too nice! Thank you! And I will keep you updated! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**crystaleyez**Yeah Syaoran did wake up to the truth! Thank you for the Pocky! I love Pocky! Thank you for all your lovely and inspiring compliments! It means so much to me! Thanks you so much! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**stephanny:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And no, this chapter won't be the last. I haven't really thought about the last chapter yet. But they will get together. And no problem about e-mailing you. Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**RubyMstar:** I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**pinky:** lol! You're in love with Tears of Heartbreak. Omg Thanks you so much! That is such a nice compliment. But I'm so sorry that I made you cry! Best story you ever read in your life...Oh thank you! You don't know how much it means to me! I'll try e-mailing you. Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**sarah:** Thanks for the compliments and I tried my best to update this as soon as possible. Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**SweetStrawberries:** You were right about the 'aural' being 'oral'...hm...I knew that but I wrote it the other way...weird. But thanks for telling me! I'll go change it soon! Sorry for making you sad in the previous chapters. It wasn't my intention. Well it was to get the reader involved, but not that involved! I really enjoyed all your reviews. And yes there will be another chapter! Probably a few more to come. Thanks for the tip about the friends. It did help. And to answer your question, I have gone through something like this, but the 'Sophie' wasn't as mean...and well let's just say that the ending will turn out differently to my ending. lol. But I'm over it. Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

**Bittersweet:Chrysanthemum Dynasty:** Yeah, it was a wake up call for Syaoran. Don't worry about reviewing later, I just hope your computer doesn't crash down again. As for my name. Misty Amethyst. Well...I love purple, but Amethyst sounds better. And I meant misty as in mist. So it's like a mystified purple jewel. lol. Thanks for all those nice compliments! And you'll see what happens to Sophie...he he he! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

Wow. That was long! Thank you so much! I love all of them. Even the flames cause that means I can improve! I dedicate this chapter to the Fanfic Committee and the lovely Reviewers! You make this story!

**

* * *

**

**Tears of Heartbreak**

Chapter 13: Forgive

Sakura's POV

It's a Saturday. I'm in my bed facing the ceiling.

'_Well done. Now that everything is right, you should move on,' _I thought in my head.

I slowly smiled and closed my eyes...to see Syaoran!

I opened my eyes immediately.

'_Stupid Syaoran.'_

Syaoran's POV

I stared at the ceiling. There was only one way to describe how I was feeling. Shit.

'_They tried to help you, but you wouldn't listen!' _An angry voice said in my head.

'_Hey you were the one telling him not to listen to them!'_ A soft voice said in my head.

'_Well he was the dope to believe me.'_ The nasty voice said. _'You're doomed now.'_

'_No you're not! Just go to Sakura and tell her how sorry you are. Tomoyo and Eriol too.' _The soft voice said.

'_They won't listen! They hate you now!' _The nasty voice said.

'_Hey look what happened last time you listened to him!' _The soft voice said. _'Go!'_

I sat up in my bed and put on my shoes.

I'm going to Sakura's.

Sakura's POV

I heard the doorbell ring. Dad or Touya weren't home. But I really couldn't be stuffed getting out of bed.

The doorbell rang again and again. Someone wasn't patient!

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I jumped out of the bed and ran down the stairs.

I opened the door and saw...

"Sakura! Don't scare me like that! Are you ok?!" I voice said frantically.

None other than, Tomoyo. (A/N lol You thought it was going to be Syaoran? Me too!)

"Sorry," I said rubbing my sore eyes. "I'm fine, bit tired. Come in"

Tomoyo walked in, "Still in your Pyjamas."

"Yeah," I said, "I'll go get changed. Make yourself comfortable."

"Okay," she answered walking to the lounge as I ran up the stairs.

Tomoyo's POV

I sat down on one of the couches as I looked at the all so familiar room. I heard a knock at the door.

"Sakura!" I called out. "Someone's at the door."

But I don't think she heard because I got no reply.

I went to open the door.

Syaoran's POV

I was outside Sakura's house.

'_I am so sorry Sakura,_' I said in my head.

'_Gay!' _A voice in my head said.

'_Ok, how bout, forgive me?'_ I said in my head.

'_Pathetic!'_ The voice said again.

Too late. I heard the door open.

"Sakura I am so..." I said quickly. "Tomoyo?!"

Tomoyo's POV

There was Syaoran looking beaten up and lost at Sakura's front door.

"Syaoran?" I looked at him.

"Oh, sorry...um..." He stuttered. "Is Sakura there?"

I stared at him intently.

"Sophie," I whispered.

"What?" Syaoran said confused.

"You understand now," I said slowly.

Syaoran looked at me confused, but then his face softened until it looked like it would fall apart.

"Yeah...I do," he said with guilt in his voice. "I am so sorry Tomoyo for not believing you, Eriol or Sakura."

"Especially Sakura," I added and stared at him.

"Especially her," he said very quietly.

"You know," I looked in his eyes which made him look at mine. "You hurt her. You hurt her a lot. More than you will ever know."

He stared blankly at me. His eyes turned to stone. He looked away.

"I know..." his eyes turning dark as he stared at the ground.

"So you're here to apologise. Ask for forgiveness?" I said sternly.

"Well...only if I'm worthy enough," he said so quietly that I could only just hear him.

I almost felt sorry for him. But he hurt all of us. I can't let him do that to Sakura again.

"No," I simply answered. "I'm sorry Syaoran, but Sakura means a lot to me. She's fragile. She can't take anymore of this."

He stared at me with empty eyes. It looked like he was about to fight back when, he turned around.

"I understand," he muttered, "I'm sorry."

And he walked down the path and onto the street.

I stared after him and then went in and shut the door.

I felt so...mean. But I just can't let Sakura go through that again. I just can't.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura's voice came from above the stairs.

I turned around and looked up.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked confused.

"Oh...it was..." I stared at her blankly. "Wrong address."

"Oh," she said coming down the stairs, "I get them a lot."

"Yeah..." I said.

Syaoran's POV

I slowly dragged my feet.

'_Told ya they wouldn't listen!' _The nasty voice said.

'_Well Tomoyo is a good friend. You did hurt her Syaoran,_' a soft voice said. _'You have to earn their trust again.'_

I slowly walked to the park and sat myself on the swings.

Stupid Syaoran. Stupid, stupid Syaoran!

I slammed my fisted hands on my lap.

This is all my fault. All my...fault!

Tomoyo's POV

"So...Sakura," I yelled to Sakura in the kitchen where she was making us lunch.

"Yeah," she called out.

"Um...what are you going to do about..." I dragged along, "Syaoran."

I heard a plate smash.

"Sakura, are you okay?!" I said frantically as I ran into the kitchen.

Sakura was on the floor picking up the remains of the shattered plate.

"Yeah, sorry," she mumbled, "I'm just really clumsy today."

I kneeled down next to her and took her hands from the broken glass.

"Sakura," I said seriously.

She slowly looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I stared at her.

"I'm..." she looked away. "No."

"Do you want to talk," I asked kindly.

She sat up against the fridge and I followed.

Sakura's POV

I let my problems flow out to Tomoyo.

"I don't know, it's just, Syaoran," I said. "He didn't know that Sophie was cheating on him...and now he knows, and I just feel so bad for not being there for him."

"Sakura, you have to know. You were there for him," Tomoyo said gently. "But he didn't listen."

She didn't get it.

"No Tomoyo, you don't understand," I said quietly with tears trailing down my cheeks. "If I was the great friend that I wanted to be, I would have made him understand before he got hurt. I would have made sure that he knew. I would have MADE him believe me."

"Oh, Sakura," Tomoyo said putting an arm around me and gently squeezing me.

"Now he hates me. I know he does," I sobbed, "he hates me."

"Um, Sakura," Tomoyo said with a tinge of guilt in her voice. "I know that Syaoran doesn't hate you. This is not your problem. He would want forgiveness and friendship back, now the problem is...well you accept him?"

I stared at Tomoyo. I never thought of it this way. If he asked for forgiveness...what would I say?

"What do I do?" I panicked.

"That's your decision," Tomoyo said smiling, "I know you'll make the right one."

I stared at her blankly.

"Come on," Tomoyo said standing up and lending me a hand up. "We can go shopping."

She and I bent down to pick up the rest of the smashed plate.

Syaoran's POV

The weekend went by really fast. Too fast.

Wei was constantly outside my door asking if I needed anything and if I was alright.

I was fine. I just wanted my friends back. I wanted my best friend back. The best best-friend there was.

I layed on my bed and breathed heavily.

What was going to happen at school?

Sakura's POV

I was slowly walking to school. The weekend went by to fast. I could avoid Syaoran on the weekend. But at school?

Yes, I was early. I was walking to school. Not roller blading. I was walking.

When I reached the school. I took a deep breath and walked in. I heard quite a few people whispering at me. But I headed straight for class. I sighed in relief as I made it into the classroom and it was empty. I sat in my chair and played with the edge of the table.

I know Syaoran was going to walk through that door any minute, he's always early. And I was nervous, I was VERY nervous. I hadn't made my mind up yet. Forgive or forget? I hadn't made up my mind yet. And he was going to walk through that door any second...

Syaoran's POV

I walked into the classroom expecting to be the first person there as always. I knew Sakura would be late, so I had sometime to think what I could say to her. But I wasn't ready for what I saw. There was Sakura looking at me as I froze up. I just stood there and stared at her. She blinked back at me. The stare between us felt like it lasted for an hour, but in life, probably a few seconds. I quickly pretended to forget something and I turned back around and walked out of the classroom.

I wasn't ready for this yet.

Sakura's POV

I stared at where Syaoran was standing. Or more, where he 'was' standing. The stare felt like it lasted for ages, but he left faster than anything.

I looked back to my desk and thought, _'I have to decide soon,' _before the first student (other than Syaoran) came into the classroom.

The day went past pretty fast, but in a slow way. That didn't make sense did it? Well it does to me. Everything was the same old usual thing that happened everyday. Apart from at lunch when I walked into the Cafeteria with Tomoyo and Eriol.

"So I was thinking a movie night at my house tonight, or I don't know...how bout shopping," Tomoyo kept talking. It was easy to see that she was trying to keep my mind off something. But it wasn't working.

"Tomoyo, maybe you should leave time to breathe," Eriol said smiling at her, "or I might have to give you mouth to mouth resuscitation."

It was really obvious that Tomoyo was flattered and embarrassed, cause I guess...a) she went beetroot red b) she tripped over her own foot c) she giggled in the girly way that girls giggle.

I smiled at the cuteness of them...but that smile was cut short.

"You little btch!" A voice yelled. "Did you really think we were going to let you off that easy?!"

Tomoyo, Eriol and I made our way to a small crowd which was getting larger.

"Sophie, I heard from Adrian today," a boy, I'm sure, that was called Dylan yelled, "I told you that everything would come back and get you."

"I heard from Dracin," a boy I knew named Adam spat, "That you were cheating on me, with three other guys!"

Sophie was right up against a table with Adrian, Adam, Dylan and Dracin surrounding her. She was scared all over. You could tell. I side glanced at Tomoyo but she was intently looking at Sophie, almost glaring.

"What the hell were you thinking you whore!" Adrian snarled.

"It...I," Sophie stuttered.

"What...slut got your tounge?!" Dracin yelled at her.

"It...wasn't...my fault!" Sophie yelled.

Her eyes darted around the crowd...and guess what? They landed on me.

"She did it! She told me too!" Sophie screamed pointing at me.

I stepped back a bit as everyone looked in my direction. Adrian and Dracin looked at me in a confused way where as Dylan and Adam got even angrier.

"Don't you dare make up lies about Sakura you btch!" Adam yelled.

"I'm...not!" Sophie yelled a bit too convincing. Almost like a try hard. "She's the btch!"

I just stood there petrified. That is until Sophie suddenly ran at me and pushed me on the ground. Now I was lying down petrified and a bit in pain as well.

"This is ALL YOUR FAULT!" Sophie screamed as she punched my face.

My head felt like it caved in and my eyes could only see black. But vision started to come back to me. That is until she punched me again. I tried to push her off me. But my arms were weak.

"Get off her!" I heard two people yell at the same time.

I felt someone run at us and then I felt Sophie's weight being lifted from me. As my vision slowly came back I saw Sophie on the ground about a metre away from me and Tomoyo as well. I slowly pulled myself up as I saw Eriol run to Tomoyo. I saw Sophie and Tomoyo slowly getting up too. Then I noticed that a hand was on me. I turned around and met with Syaoran's eyes.

"Syaoran?!" I gasped.

"You okay?" He said looking deep into my eyes.

I slowly nodded. That's when I noticed Sophie walking towards us.

"Stay away from her," Syaoran said harshly as he stood up.

"She did all this! Can't you guys see?!" Sophie yelled frantically.

Syaoran stared at her. His eyes were slowly softening.

Syaoran's POV

I stared at Sophie. She didn't mean all of this. Did she? Her eyes were starting to water as I stared into them. Maybe she was right. Maybe this is somehow Sakura's fault. Oh maybe my fault. But...Sophie?

'_Oh no you don't!' _The soft but now mean voice said. _'Don't you DARE believe her!'_

'_Hey, do it man!' _The nasty voice said. _'I mean it probably was Sakura's fault.'_

'_That's it! I've had it with you!' _The soft voice said and then both of the voices disappeared. It was now just up to me.

And I knew what I was going to do. I trust Sakura. Sakura would never hurt me. I know Sakura.

I wasn't going to make the same mistake I made last time.

Sakura's POV

I saw Syaoran's eyes soften as he stared at Sophie intently. Sophie was putting on an act by making her eyes water. Couldn't Syaoran see! I looked frantically at him...this was like a strange Déjà vu of what happened last time in the cafeteria. Syaoran was totally wrong and I had to tell him. I had to prove it to him. But then again...it's his choice...no,

I wasn't going to make the same mistake I made last time.

"Syaoran don't...," I said.

"Sophie I..." Syaoran said at the same time as me.

I looked at him in mid-sentence.

"Ah...you go," he said.

"Well, I just..." I stuttered aware that everyone was listening.

Everyone looked at me anticipating something.

"Syaoran," I said strongly and looking him deep in the eye, "don't listen to her. She's lying. I would NEVER do ANYTHING to hurt ANYONE."

It was all up to him now. Whether he believe me or not. He stared at me intently but then looked back to Sophie. A small smile playing on his lips.

"What I was going to say is, Sophie I trust Sakura and I know she would NEVER do anything like this. She's just too...pure," Syaoran said smiling but glaring at Sophie.

I smiled, no, I grinned.

"But..."Sophie started.

"What is going on here?!" A teacher's voice yelled. "What is with you children and Cafeterias?!"

He stomped into the middle of the crowd...and everyone slowly backed away. It was the principal.

Ok...so it didn't look too good.

Syaoran was towering over Sophie with Sophie on her knees. Tomoyo was on the ground with Eriol supporting her. Adrian, Adam, Dracin and Dylan had there sleeves rolled up and were looking confused and disgraced. And me standing just behind Syaoran.

The principal scanned the area with his eyes.

"It was Adrian, Dracin, Dylan, Adam, Syaoran...and that Kinomoto girl Sir," Sophie said standing up. "Not to say that Tomoyo girl too. They all attacked me. I did nothing wrong!"

"Right," the principal said loudly, "Syaoran, Dracin, Dylan, Adrian, Adam and Sophie, in my office NOW!"

"But," Sophie said shocked, "what...why?!"

"Look I know Sakura would never be involved with anything like this, and Tomoyo too," the principal said, "where as you Sophie. I don't trust you."

Sophie was about to argue back until she understood that she couldn't do anything. She slowly walked in the direction of the principal's office with Dracin, Adrian, Dylan and Adam trailing behind her.

"Syaoran," the principal said, "you too."

Syaoran stared at the principal and nodded his head. He glanced at me then followed the rest.

This spelled one thing. Trouble.

Syaoran's POV

I slowly walked in the principal's office. I knew that he was behind me. I heard the door slam behind me.

"All of you sit!" He shouted.

We all sat in once of the seats quickly.

"Never in my teaching life have I ever seen anything like this!" He spat out. "I want some explaining."

"You see..." Sophie started.

"Did I say you Sophie?!" He yelled.

"Sorry sir," Sophie said quietly.

"Now, I need to talk to you all about one thing first," the principal said calmly. "I heard from a student and a teacher that some people were bullying Sophie the other day. (A/N "And I wanted to say well done!" lol Nah I wish he could say that!) And this school takes bullying VERY seriously!"

"That's right, they..." Sophie started.

"STOP TALKING OUT OF TURN!" The principal yelled at Sophie.

Sophie sat low in her chair.

"I want to know who and why!" The principal eyed us dangerously. "And don't lie because I know the names, I just want you people to own up."

Everyone looked around at each other. Adrian cleared his throat.

"I did sir," Adrian said quietly.

"And what did you do and why?" The principal said calmly.

"I punched her across the face sir. I did it because, she cheated on me," Adrian said quickly with a tinge of embarrassment.

The principal nodded.

"Um...I kicked her sir," Dracin said strongly. "She cheated on me too."

The principal looked shocked and then looked at Sophie.

"And what happened in the Cafeteria just then?" He asked.

I was expecting Sophie to start saying something but I guess the principal's yelling was enough to keep her silent.

We all remained silent.

"Dylan?" The principal asked.

"Well...I was going out with Sophie until I realised that she was cheating on me. So I left her. And today I found out that all her boyfriends...well now ex-boyfriends found out about it all. I wanted to tell her how she deserved all this," Dylan said strongly.

"But you never touched her what so ever?" The principal questioned.

"No sir," Dylan simply answered.

"Is this statement true?" The principal asked all of us.

We were all nodding except for Sophie.

The principal ignored her, "Dylan you may leave."

As Dylan was leaving, the principal turned to face Adam.

"How bout you Dylan?" The principal asked.

"I found out that Sophie was cheating on me today sir," Adam said calmly.

"Did you hurt her?" The principal asked.

"Probably verbally, but I never touched her," Adam said truthfully.

We all nodded along with him.

"You may leave Adam," The principal said.

Once Adam left. He turned his attention back to the four of us left.

"What happened out there, and how many people have Sophie cheated on exactly?" The principal said harshly. "Adrian."

"Well we ...Dylan, Adam, Dracin and I," Adrian started, "were all telling Sophie what a btch..."

"Adrain!" The principal warned.

"Sorry," Adrian said quickly. "We were telling Sophie how much she...ah hurt us and made us angry. Then she said that it wasn't her fault and then she pointed to Sakura and said it was her fault. She then lunged at Sakura and started punching her..."

"What a load of BULLSHT!" Sophie yelled.

"SOPHIE!" The principal yelled. "UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE EXPELLED, I SUGGEST YOU SHUT UP NOW!"

"Well...um then," Adrian continued, "Tomoyo ran at Sophie and pushed her off Sakura and they both rolled onto the ground. Then Syaoran came...and Sophie was doing some conning saying that it was Sakura's fault and..."

"You are such a liar you fckin' loser!" Sophie yelled standing up.

"SOPHIE!" The principal yelled standing up. "OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

"But..." Sophie complained.

"OUT!" He yelled.

Sophie walked out and slammed the door behind her.

"Ah...where was I...um...yes, then you came," Adrian finished off.

"Is this story true?" The principal asked Dracin and me.

We both nodded our head.

"Well now, Dylan and Adam will get off with a warning on their verbal abuse, Dracin and Adrian, you'll both be suspended for three weeks for verbally and physically attacking Sophie," the principal decided. "Fair?"

Adrian and Dracin looked at each other and nodded.

"I'm being reasonable because I personally think that Sophie got what was coming. Cheating on three people," the principal said calmly.

"It was four sir," Dracin said.

"Syaoran?" The principal asked. "You've been quiet."

"Yes it was me too sir," I answered short and simple. He still hadn't said my consequence. Probably a warning.

"You'll be suspended for four weeks for verbal and physical abuse and also for not owning up," the principal said a bit upset. "Really Syaoran, I didn't think you were this kind of person. I'm very disappointed in you."

I looked at him shocked.

"But sir," Dracin and Adrian started.

"You may leave," the principal said sternly, "I need to deal with Sophie."

I knew that it would be pointless to argue. So we all got up and left.

As we went through the door, Sophie came in. We all stopped at the door way. Dracin glared at her then walked out Adrian scrunched his nosed up and then followed Dracin. I stared at Sophie. She looked at me. Her eyes were cold. I don't see how I thought they were ever warm. She wasn't beautiful, she was ugly. She wasn't who I thought she was. I gave her one more disgraceful look and then followed Adrian.

"Sophie, I only have one thing to tell you," I heard the principal yell from his office. "You're expelled."

I took a deep breath and let it out as I smiled. I could almost rest in peace. Almost.

I had to get the one thing that was important in my life.

I had to get Sakura back.

* * *

WO HO HO!

Daw! Poor Syaoran being accused of something he didn't do. Suspended for 4 weeks! AHHH! Don't worry I'll fix that up next chapter! He he he!

And Tomoyo all protective. AW!

Anyway! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me your thoughts, your ideas, your plans, your dislikes, you likes, your loves, your hates...your future...lol I'm kiddin. Just tell me how I went.

And my goal's still 400! Help me out ere!

Thank you to all my reviewers, this story lives because of you.

I'll update as soon as I can. I'm sorry again for the time it took to get this chapter up!

Thank you!

Love always, Misty Amethyst


	14. Please Forgive Me

Hey!

Misty Amethyst's back! How r you all?

Now I've been meaning to fix up the grammar and spelling mistakes in all of the last chapters, but I never found the time. Because I rather get the next chapter updated (which didn't really work) than to fix up the previous chapters. BUT I will do it. So keep those 'correcting my mistakes' coming in! They are very much appreciated!

I've just realised that my story is kind of like the O.C with the whole Marissa, Ryan and Oliver thing...if anyone's knows what I'm talking about...lol

So we are up to the S&S moments. Well hopefully! Syaoran HAS to get Sakura back. His just gotta! Now I know a lot of you were outraged about Syaoran getting suspended for 4 weeks! But didn't I tell you that I was going to fix it up? Well if I didn't, 'I'm going to fix it up ok!' lol! Now I purposely made Syaoran get suspended for 4 weeks, because I was going to make something happen. And you'll see that something in this chapter. So read on!

So this chapter is called 'Please forgive me'. I wonder who's saying that? Syaoran? Sakura? Tomyo? Sophie? The principal? ME for not updating fast enough? Maybe it's all of them! (It's most certainly ME!) But of corse it will be around our favourite two. Ah...the cuteness...Anyway! So this is the good bit. You people who actually read these parts (and not just skip all this and go straight to the story...actually I don't mind if you do that. I must be boring...but anyway...)yes...the people who read this bit will get an insight of what's to come. (Oo you lucky people!) So this is how it goes...Syaoran DOESN'T get suspended. And you'll see how it all happens. I won't spoil it. And then Syaoran and Sakura always walk past each other and a... 'thing' goes on between them. Like a look. And blah blah blah...Tomoyo is still a bit protective, but her lovely boyfriend Eriol will step in. Now wait for this. Syaoran and Sakura have a meaningful talk. OOO! Now you gotta see/read that bit! But what is Sakura going to say! Believe me the answer will SHOCK you! Let's just say...this story isn't going to end YET! I mean come on! I have to drag on. Right? I know you hate it. You want Sakura and Syaoran to be together, smack bang like that! But you see in real life. That doesn't really happen does it? So hang in there for me and put up with my awful spelling and writing! But believe me, from now on it should mostly be S&S moments...just not cuddly moments. But they will come!

Now the lyrics, at the end of the story, is Michelle Branch-Goodbye to you. DISCLAIMER! I don't own it at all! (Wish I did though!) So don't steal it! ) Not that you would. I love Michelle Branch! Anyone know who I'm talking about?

Now I'm not sure about this...I need YOUR OPINION on this! Do you think I should stop replying to reviews and just write everyone's name down? OR do you like me replying to your reviews? It does take longer for me to update if I reply...so it's up to you! Tell me WHAT YOU THINK in your review. It would help a lot! Thanks!

Wow...I wrote a lot up there! I would laugh if no one read that bit! But anyway, I'll stop yapping and start going off into my dream land of Tears of Heartbreak.

BUT...here are some beautiful replies...(wow...the list is getting long...um...read the above posts)

**Starfires:** Yay! Sophie is suspended. We should like make up some kind of tribal dance to this! lol! Yeah Syaoran getting suspended was SO NOT fair! But don't worry...I've planned it all out...mua ha ha ha ha ha! Thanks for reviewing!

**meyojojo:** Hello! I tried to update this chapter as soon as I could. Sorry for making you wait for ever...well it wouldn't have been for ever ...but yeah. Sorry! I'm trying my best. But I'm glad you like this story. Thanks for reviewing!

**azn-blossom08:** Sorry for taking so long to update on the last chapter. Sorry! I'm trying my very best. But I do have a life too!...that is slowly dying away...oh...ok you were joking. That's alright then! I was about to start crying. But now I'm happy! You like my story! And it's worth waiting for! Thank you! And I heard ya suggestion about the POV...and I've decided...it's necessary. My stories real deep...so I have to express the different characters point of view. BUT...you can ignore the 'pov' if you want! lol! Thanks for all the nice compliments! Thanks for reviewing!

**SakuraBlossom-550:** Yes...poor Syaoran. And nice guess about the principal secretly letting Syaoran, but in real life...I don't think that happens. (Darn teachers!) But there is another plan for Syaoran...and you'll just have to read on. He he he! But you did get a guess right! Syaoran and Sakura WILL talk in this chapter. And that's to each other! OOO It's going to be so good...can't miss it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Pinky:** Yeah, don't worry about not reading then reviewing straight away. As long as you reviewed already makes you a great reviewer! Yeah sorry for mentioning Sophie again, but I couldn't let her get off so easy. And we might see her again...but that'll be only for like ten seconds. Thank you for loving my story even though there were a lot of mistakes. sweat Oh gosh the best story you ever read in your life. That's really REALLY nice of you to say. Thank you! It means so much to me. And I totally BELIEVE YOU! (Wouldn't want to be killed now would I...)And by the way, I absolutely LOVE long reviews so keep em' coming! Thank you so much for all those beautiful comments. And thank you for reviewing!

**cherryblossom88:** lol Kill Sophie hey? Nah I'm sorry I can't do that. Some of my reviewers were angry that I even expelled Sophie. They said she didn't deserve it....(but I recon she did!) Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Bittersweet:Chrysanthemum Dynasty:** Nice name! Yes you gotta love the principal; but how bout that 4 week suspension for Syaoran! NO! (But don't worry I'll fix that up!) Thank you for all the mistakes you picked up on. It would be weird reading about Dylan when he just walked out the door. Lol! Anyway I'll fix that up as soon as I update this chapter! Promise! Thank you for all those nice compliments and thanks for reviewing!

**dreaming-daidouji:** Don't' worry about the not reviewing the past chapters. It doesn't matter. I'm just happy that you reviewed at all! Any thank you for thinking that Sophie is a btch. That was the idea. Thanks for reviewing!

**cherrysakura5:** lol! Send it to a publisher?! Oh no, I don't think so. That would be so embarrassing! They'd turn me down. But anyway, that was very flattering! I'm glad you love my story! Thanks for reviewing!

**maddi:** Thank you for all of your reviews. I'm glad you think that Sophie is a slut, that's the idea. I'm glad you like my story and thanks for all the nice compliments. Thanks for reviewing!

**zeddy22:** I'm glad you like my story and I updated as soon as I could. Thanks for reviewing!

**angel fav:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter. No I don't think that I'll make Sakura say no...well she might...but then she will change her mind. But that will all be in this story. And then I might think about making a sequel. I don't know, it comes to me as I write. Yeah I didn't really like the bit how Sakura blamed herself too. But I can't really change it now. It would confuse the readers. And plus she didn't really blame herself...she just kind of thought it. (Remember the exclamation mark and the question mark? Or do you just think I'm weird? lol Check chapter 11 out) But thank you anyway for writing your opinion! Thanks for reviewing!

**Irene:** I know it sucks that Syaoran is suspended for 4 weeks. But didn't I say I was going to fix it up? Well if I didn't, I am! Ok just read on and you'll see why I did it. Thanks for reviewing!

**RubyMstar: **Um... Syaoran's not getting expelled. His getting suspended for four weeks. But don't worry about it all! I'm going to fix it up in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Newfie Child:** I'm glad you love my story. And I will keep it up. Thanks for reviewing!

**Xiao-Spiker09: **Yeah, if I were Syaoran I would have made Tomoyo move too. But I guess he was kind of unsure and a bit hurt, so maybe he thought he couldn't do it. But don't worry, they WILL get together soon! As for the suspension thing. He didn't hit Sophie. But the teachers all thought he did because they saw him in front of Sakura. But don't worry I did it on purpose and you'll see why in this chapter. I'm glad you love my story. I tried my best to put this chapter up as soon as I could. Thank you for patiently waiting. You started writing because my story? Oh, that is really REALLY kind of you to say that. I'll read your story and review it as soon as fanfic is working again. (For some reason it's not working for me). Thank you for all of those beautiful compliments and thanks for reviewing!

**Mi Mi: **lol Dude, Thank you! lol! I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!

**Momomiya Akihara:** Yeah all the other chapters were a lot of angst hey? But yes there is still hope! Thanks for reviewing!

**erica6060:** Yeah, poor Syaoran! I updated as soon as I could. Hope it wasn't that long! Thanks for reviewing!

**xxaznbabexx:** I'm glad you loved that chapter and this story. Yup Syaoran WILL get Sakura back...well I hope. And yes Sophie is long gone! Thanks for reviewing!

**MeNtOmUnChKiN:** lol Hang?! Nah I think expelled will do. I'm glad you loved the last chapter and yes Sophie is out of the picture! YAY! Thanks for reviewing!

**sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE** Kill Sophie? Nah I'm sorry. Some of my reviewers are already angry that I expelled her. Sorry! Thanks for reviewing!

**angelic-innocence00:** I'm excited too! Sakura and Syaoran will get together...pretty soon...! Thanks for reviewing!

**cherryblossomprincess12:** Yay Sophie's gone! I'm glad you 'wuved' the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**SweetStrawberries:** Hello! Yeah...four weeks suspension for Syaoran is harsh, especially when he didn't do anything! But that will be a thing of the past soon! I'm so happy you love my story! It means so much to me! Thank you! And thanks for all your wonderful compliments and reviewing!

**Kristin:** Yes, I recon that the last chapter did do a lot of justice! YAY! But don't worry about Syaoran...I'll fix him up in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto:** I updated this chapter as fast as I could. Sorry if it took so long. Thanks for reviewing!

**kura52:** YAY Sophie is gone! PAR...TAY! Wow thanks for saying you're proud of me...but what had to be done...had to be done! SHE'S GONE! YAY! Kickass story? Wow really?! It kicks ass? AWESOME! Thanks for all your nice compliments, and thanks for reviewing!

**Shannon:** It's good that you have nothing bad to say about the last chapter. Phew! Thanks for the nice compliments and thanks for reviewing!

**LilWolf4ever713:** Thanks for all those nice compliments! I'm glad you love my story! Thanks for reviewing!

**Tenshi Cherry Blossoms:** lol! I could imagine you scrolling down and it didn't go down and your like 'What the?!' lol! Yeah...I wanted to make it look like Syaoran was going to say yes again! But yeah...you saw what happened. Thanks for reviewing!

**Stars of Hope:** Sorry I had to end the last chapter. lol Aw well...there's this chapter! Um...I give you permission to...um...marry this story ahem And after this story...I don't know...I might write another one. I'm not sure yet. But thanks for reviewing!

**FromDayOne:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Yeah I know that expelling Sophie was a surprise, but I couldn't keep her there. Thanks for reviewing!

**animEvivvErz:** You were yelling? OMG What have I turned you people into?! lol! God your brother must think you're going mental! lol! Yeah, Syaoran suspended for four weeks is long. But don't worry, I'm fixing that up. And he should get Sakura back...pretty...soon! Thanks for the nice compliments and for reviewing!

**forestfairy:** YAY! Sophie's expelled! And yeah, it is a bummer that Syaoran is getting suspended for four weeks! But you don't know how close your guess was! See what happens in this chapter! Yeah, I tried to make Sophie's ex's nice but like still can be rebellious. Too bad they had to suffer from Sophie's...slutiness. (Is that a word?) Yeah, I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**stephanny:** Hello! Speechless? Oh no! My story made someone not talk! lol! I loved your story. And I will e-mail you when I do get any ideas, but I am fresh out. I can't even come up with ideas for my own story! lol! I liked your idea for my story though. But I don't know...I will use it...but I'm not sure if he kisses her. But something like that will happen so thanks! I'm going to read 'If you come softly' as soon as I update this. It sounds good. So I'll check it out! Wow, you don't know how much it means to me when you say this story is your favourite. Thank you so much! And thanks for reviewing!

**lilsakli:** I'm glad you love this story. And I know that Sophie can be so mean at times. At least now she's gone. Thanks for reviewing!

**chikichiki:** Yeah, go the principal! And yeah I was going to fix up Syaoran's four week detention in this chapter. You wait and see how. Thanks for reviewing.

**Peachblossom4416:** I'm happy you love my story! I don't mind if it's short. At least you reviewed! Thanks for reviewing!

**jisAtsU siLENcE** Yeah, poor Syaoran suspended for four weeks?! Don't worry I'll fix it up! I got a plan! Thank you for all your beautiful compliments and thanks for reviewing!

**Priestess of Anime Darkness** I'm glad you liked my story! Keep reading! Thanks for reviewing!

**Emerald Snow:** Lol yes it is kind of a lovy dove story! Keep reading and thanks for reviewing!

**Starriecat:** You liked the revenge? I sure did! But maybe I shouldn't have expelled her...hm...anyway! You did inspire me! And I was kidding! Thank you! Yeah it would have been funny if the principal did say 'Well done!' Lol! But I guess principals aren't really like that. And yup, I'm going to clean it up in this chapter. Boy, it is going to be good, so keep reading! Thanks for reviewing!

**fanficpixie:** Yay! Everything is cleared up. Well apart from the grudge with Sakura and Syaoran and a bit of Tomoyo, but don't worry, that'll sort itself out! Um...hm...what I'm planning next, I'm not sure if it's going to be good, that's why I get you reviewers to review my story and tell me how I went. :D Yeah, Sophie is good at acting. I would make her into an actress, but that means putting her back in the story and I wouldn't want to do that! Lol! Yeah, I seriously can't wait to write the moment when Sakura and Syaoran talk to realise everything. Oh I hope it's good! Thanks for reviewing!

**Awai-umi:** Hey I like the thought of exporting Sophie out of Japan. Lol! It's funny! Thanks for reviewing!

**LilBlossomKitty:** Yay you're back! Hello! I'm glad you like how it's going! Don't worry about not reviewing for a while, I mean at least you reviewed! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**Stars from Above:** All this story in one night?! Wow! Thank you so much for all your beautiful compliments! Thanks for reviewing!

**Suppie69:** Um, I'm not sure how Sakura's going to feel about Sophie...hm...anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Dragoon-2626:** Yay! I'm glad you think this story rules! Thanks! And do you really see the 400 reviews in the distance? I don't see it at all! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**LittleHikari542: **Yes Syaoran did get the worst punishment! But don't worry, I'm going to fix it up in this story. Thank you again for all your beautiful compliments. They are much appreciated! Thanks for reviewing!

**sai-chan: **I really thought you were saying that I deserved it to ME! But then I realised you meant Sophie. lol. And thank you for reading the bit where I said that I'll fix it up with Syaoran. You won't believe how many complaints I got about that! I wish people would just read! lol ok getting off subject. So yes, thank you reviewing!

**smallaznmouse:** I'm happy you think this is the best fanfic! That's really nice of you to say! And I'm glad you love this story! Thank you so much! Oh and thanks for reviewing!

**Lily20:** he he he. Sorry about using the name Sophie when your name is Sophia. Sorry if it offended you in anyway. But yes, she did get what was coming to her. I'm glad you loved the last chapter, I hope this one is just as good. Thanks for reviewing!

**Mirokua-Chan:** I tried my real hardest to update as soon as I could. I guess that wasn't very good though. And yes, without Sophie, Syaoran and Sakura will rule the whole story...or will they? lol. I'm so sorry again for taking so long. Thanks for reviewing!

**Misao Yuy:** Yuy...as in Heero Yuy? he he he I love him! Anyway...Yeah, sorry about the shortness for the sadness and guiltness of Sakura and Syaoran. But I tried to move this story long as fast as I could. I'm trying to finish this story before I go on my holidays...which I doubt will happen as it's in one month! lol. But I'm glad you still loved my story! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ice Dragon52:** Wow you read all my story in one go! Cool! And yeah...Syaoran was a bit cold hey? But thanks for reviewing!

**Tinaptran:** I'm so glad you love my story! I like you thoughts on Sophie. lol! And hey the Lachlan guy might have something to do with this...shush! lol Thank you for all your compliments and thanks reviewing!

**Mimi-102:** Yeah Sophie did get what she deserved. And about Li, you'll understand if you keep reading. Thank you for reviewing!

**crystaleyez:** Yeah Sophie got what she deserved! I love pocky! I had one...about a year ago? lol. I'm glad that you love this chapter! And sorry about the late update. I tried to make it shorter...but it didn't really work. lol. Don't worry about reviewing the other chapters. I mean, at least you reviewed once and it means a lot to me. But a review would be good. Thank you for reviewing!

**Ms. Sakura Moon:** You shed tears?! NO! Damn! lol I didn't write my story for someone to cry! Ah! lol! I'm so glad you love the story! Thank you! I tried to update this chapter as soon as I could for you. Thank you for all the nice compliments and thanks for reviewing!

Enough talk! On with the story!

* * *

**Tears of Heartbreak**

Chapter 14: Please Forgive Me

Sakura's POV

"_Oh my god did you hear?!"_

"_What?"_

"_Sophie is expelled?!"_

"_Really?!"_

"_That's not it!"_

"_Yeah, I heard that Adrian and Dracin are suspended for three weeks!"_

"_I thought it was four weeks?"_

"_Oh no, that was for Syaoran!"_

"_What?! I know Syaoran is good in his martial arts, but he would never lay a finger on anyone who didn't deserve it."_

"_That's the thing though, Sophie did deserve it."_

"_Yeah, I saw Syaoran punch and kick Sophie with my own eyes!"_

I was glaring and clenching my hands into a fist without noticing. I turned around in my chair.

"Syaoran never touched Sophie," I yelled for the first time in days.

The girls looked at me shocked.

"He did everything right and just walked away. He never laid a finger on her," I glared at the one who said she saw Syaoran punch and kick Sophie. "Don't make up stupid things you didn't see!"

I turned back around in my chair and folded my arms.

I heard everything that was going around. Stupid things such as Syaoran threatened Sophie with a knife and that Sophie was only trying to help Syaoran. Just the truth that was changed. That was what happened in highschool. But this got me steamed. Syaoran would NEVER hurt anyone. They didn't know Syaoran. They didn't know the Syaoran underneath. The soft Syaoran. They didn't know him at all.

I stood up and walked out of the classroom as I heard the girls whispering again.

As soon as I went out Tomoyo ran into me.

"Sorry Sakura! I didn't see you," Tomoyo said as she looked at me.

"Oh don't worry," I said as nicely as I could. But my voice was cold.

"Sakura I know why you're angry. But you and me know the truth. Ignore everyone else!" Tomoyo said desperately.

"How can I ignore it, when Syaoran is getting suspended for four weeks for nothing!" I yelled as people looked in my direction.

Tomoyo looked at me sadly.

"I just can't sit here and watch," I said as I pushed past Tomoyo.

Tomoyo's POV

I looked at Sakura as she walked off.

"Oh I know you love him Sakura," I said quietly. "But..."

"But what?" A familiar voice said in my ear.

I turned around to face Eriol.

"Tomoyo I know what you did," Eriol said looking deep into my eyes.

"Oh Eriol," I said as I hugged him. "I don't know if I did the right thing. It doesn't feel right. Oh you don't understand..."

"Tomoyo," Eriol said pulling back to look at me. "I understand. You didn't want Sakura to get hurt, so you tried to keep Syaoran as far away as possible from Sakura."

"Eriol, I feel like I did the wrong thing," I mumbled. "I feel like the wicked stepsister."

"No, Tomoyo," Eriol said. "You're the fairy godmother. You are always there for Sakura. But, Sakura has to make her own choices."

"You're right," I said knowing the truth. "But what do I do now?"

"Tomoyo, you have to let her go. Let her find her path to Syaoran," Eriol said. "Both you and me know that they truly love each other."

Eriol was right, I couldn't just stand in the way of both of them. It was up to Sakura. It was up to Syaoran.

I looked up at Eriol, "You're right."

Sakura's POV

I was angry. I didn't know where my feet where taking me. But I did have an idea.

I opened the door and walked past the office ladies and into the principal's office.

"Oh Sakura, how lovely to see you!" The principal said as he put down some papers.

"Hi, I don't want to be rude but you made a big mistake," I said putting my hands on his desks.

The principal looked at me oddly, "Well go ahead Sakura."

"Syaoran Li did NOT lay a finger on Sophie," I said trying to keep my voice even but it came out as a half yell.

The principal looked shocked. That's when I noticed what I was doing. I was in the principal's office, complaining that he did something wrong.

"Well Sakura, are you sure?" The principal asked. "I had a teacher see him do it."

I looked at him. "Sir, it may have looked like he did, but he didn't. I was there. I was right next to Syaoran. I thought it was unfair and unreasonable to punish him for something he didn't do."

The principal scratched the back of his head.

"Sakura, you are one of my top students. Syaoran as well. Now I know you would never lie, so I am trusting you alright," the principal said.

"Sir, Syaoran never touched Sophie," I confirmed in a strong voice.

"Alright then," the principal said calling in one of the office ladies. "I was kind of hoping that Syaoran didn't do it. He's the best math student I have. Anyway, Wendy, please put Syaoran Li on line one."

The office lady nodded and walked over to the phone on her desk.

"Thank you," I said as I walked out of the office.

I walked down the corridors feeling lighter. But I also felt weighed down. I knew it was coming. I had to make my mind up.

Syaoran's POV

I walked through the school gates heading for the principal's office. I got a phone call saying that he wanted to see me in his office. As I dragged my feet up the stairs the sound echoed in the corridors. Everyone was in class.

I went past the office ladies signalling to them that I had an appointment with the principal. I slowly knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard the principal's voice say.

I slowly opened the door and walked in.

"You wanted to see me sir," I said a bit unsure. What did I do wrong now?

"Oh yes Syaoran, take a sit boy," the principal said taking off his glasses.

I sat down in one of the cushion seats.

"So how's your first day of suspension?" The principal asked smiling.

I looked at him weirdly, is this what normally happens when you get suspended. I wouldn't know!

"Um...boring I guess," I said unsure, "I'm not really use to it yet."

"Ah...first time of corse," the principal said still smiling. "You know, I was very shocked when I heard from the teacher that you physically abused Sophie. I had to check about four times to see if they got the name right. I never really believed that you did it."

I didn't know why he was telling me this. I also didn't know why I haven't fought back yet and told him what really happened.

"Syaoran do you want to be back in school?" The principal asked.

"Yes," I said confidently.

"Why?" He asked.

I stared at him. Why did I want to go back to school? I thought of Sakura.

"I really need to talk to someone," I said.

"Is there something that you want to tell me that you didn't tell me yesterday?" He asked me.

I thought hard. "Yes."

"What is it?" He said now sitting on the edge of his chair.

"I never touched Sophie," I said.

The principal smiled, "Now Syaoran, why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

I thought of a reason. But I didn't know why. I guess I was...thinking of other things.

"I'm sorry sir, but my mind was on something else," I said.

"Something more important then you being suspended for four weeks?" He asked shocked.

I thought for a while, "Yes. It was more important than that."

The principal looked taken aback but regained posture again, "Well Syaoran, thanks to a lady who told me that you didn't do anything to Sophie; your suspension is cancelled."

I looked at him with shock all over my face.

"You're free to go to your next class," he said smiling.

"But, um...sir, well," I stuttered, "who was the lady?"

"Kinomoto Sakura," he said smiling.

I looked at him.

Sakura?

Sakura's POV

I had a spare period and I was eating my lunch out on the benches. I saw Tomoyo approach me.

"Oh hey Tomoyo! I was looking for you, I need to talk to you," I said smiling.

"Well someone looks happier than this morning," Tomoyo said sitting next to me.

"Yeah, I went to the principal to set things right with Syaoran," I said trying to keep my voice normal.

Tomoyo looked at me, "I needed to talk to you too. But you go first."

I looked at her. She looked somehow, worried.

"Well ok," I started, "um...ok...well..."

Tomoyo laughed. "Yeah?"

I smiled but then frowned, "Once Syaoran is back in school, I know his going to want to talk to me, and I just..."

Tomoyo had dread in her eyes, "You just?"

I looked at the ground, "I don't know what to do. I want to forgive him, he's always been good to me...well kind of."

"Kind of?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ok...well not lately," I admitted. "But I have to think about our childhood."

Tomoyo nodded as she understood.

"But another part of me doesn't want to forgive him for everything he has done to me, how much he hurt me," I said as I clenched my fists, "Oh Tomoyo! What do I do?"

Tomoyo looked at me intensely.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"What?!" I said shocked. Tomoyo not having any advice! That's really odd!

"Look Sakura, this is what I wanted to talk to you about," Tomoyo said turning to face me. "I always gave you advice but not noticing that they influenced you so much."

I shook my head, "That's not true."

She smiled, "When I told you to get a black fish. What colour fish did you get?"

"Black," I said confused, "But that's not a reason."

"When I advised you to pick maths as a subject, did you pick it?" Tomoyo said smiling.

"Yeah...I did but..."I said trying to explain. "It's useful."

"Sakura you hate maths!" Tomoyo laughed.

I smiled.

Tomoyo looked at me and said more softly, "And when I told you to ignore Syaoran?"

I looked at Tomoyo, "I ignored him."

Tomoyo smiled softly.

"But Tomoyo," I said sadly.

Did this mean that...

"No Sakura," Tomoyo laughed, "I'm not going to desert you!"

I sighed in relief.

"I just think that you should make your own decision," Tomoyo explained. "I'll be here to guide you, but you really have to make your own decisions."

I slowly nodded in understanding.

"Well then 'guide' me to which decision I should make!" I said starting to get frustrated.

I had no idea what to do!

"Ask yourself," Tomoyo said, "Do you want Syaoran as a friend?"

I looked at her.

Syaoran's POV

After I got my books dropped off by Wei, the bell just rang for the next class.

Students packed into the corridors. A few of them who looked at me and whispered to their friends.

I looked at my timetable as I walked. I had a free.

I felt myself bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" I said.

Sakura's POV

Someone accidentally bumped into me as I felt all the books I was carrying fall out of my hands onto the ground. I quickly bent down to pick them up as I heard the person saying sorry. (A/N Thank you to Stephanny for the suggestion!)

"It's ok," I said as I picked up more books. "I wasn't looking."

"Here let me help," the person said as he bent down to help me.

Hm...his voice sounds so familiar...

I looked up as he looked up.

"Syaoran?!" I gasped.

"Sakura?!" He gasped.

I felt the air become tense around us. It was almost suffocating me.

I heard the second bell ring as I noticed that the corridor was almost empty.

"Um...I have to get to class," I said grabbing my books from his hands and standing up to leave.

"Wait, Sakura!" I heard him say as he grabbed my wrist forcefully but still in a way lightly.

I turned around trying not to look at him.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry," Syaoran said trying to look at my eyes.

"It wasn't your fault," I said even though I knew that it was partially his fault for being so blind.

"Yes it was. And you know it!" Syaoran said to me still holding my wrist. "I am so very sorry for everything I did."

I looked at him, "Syaoran I really need to get to class."

"Sakura," Syaoran sais desperately, "Please, just hear me out."

I stared at him. "Ok."

Syaoran's POV

It was an awkward moment.

Sakura and I were walking out into the school grounds and there were only a few people out. We sat on a bench under a cherry blossom tree.

It was awkward. It never used to be awkward.

"You know I'm missing out on a class," Sakura said looking at the tree.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," I said.

It was easier in the corridor. Because I had a feeling that she could run off so I said it all quickly. But now I knew she would sit hear and listen to me, so I kind of thought of what I could say.

"Look, if you're not going to say anything, I really think I should get to class now," Sakura said in a nervous way.

"Oh no...I just don't know where to start," I said slowly getting softer.

She looked at me almost sympathetically but then looked away.

"Sakura," I said trying to get her to look back at me.

She slowly turned to face me when I didn't say anything else.

I looked directly in her emerald eyes.

"I am really sorry," I apologized with all the sincerity in me.

She looked at me with mixed emotions.

"I mean, I ignored you, Tomoyo and Eriol...and I just wouldn't listen when it was so obvious. I turned my back on you guys and I turned into someone I wasn't," I tried to count all the stupid things I did. "And...I just said the meanest things to you. I take all of them back."

I paused.

"I really must have hurt you," I said looking at Sakura.

She looked at me. And if you looked hard enough, you could see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Yeah, you did," she said.

I looked at her sad face as I felt my body run cold. I really hurt her. I felt guilty as my mouth went dry. I clenched my fist as I hit the table.

Sakura slightly jumped.

Sakura's POV

I looked at him as his eyes seemed to be like cold glass.

"I promised to never hurt you and I just go and do this," he mumbled.

I looked at him sympathetically.

He quickly looked at me. "Sakura, you are the nicest, caring person I know. You just seem to brighten up my day every single time. I don't get how I could ever hurt you. Sakura, you mean so much to me...I'm so sorry!"

He seemed so frustrated.

I slowly leant over and gave him a hug.

"I'm really sorry Sakura," he said as he hugged me tight.

"Syaoran it's ok," I said as I slowly drew back.

"Sakura, I..." Syaoran started.

Syaoran's POV

I stopped mid sentence as I realised what I was going to say. I couldn't say it if she didn't forgive me yet. So I changed it quickly.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked.

She looked at me as her face was mixed with emotions.

"Look Syaoran," she started. "I don't know."

I felt my heart sink.

Sakura's POV

I was trying hard to think of my decision and how I was going to say it.

"I'm not sure...if I can forgive you," I said unsure. "I mean we can still be friends, well we can try...but I don't know, maybe not as close friends as before."

Syaoran looked at me, and it was clear to see that he had disappointment all over his face.

"I'm sorry Syaoran, I just can't trust you," I said even thought it felt wrong. "It's just too awkward between us."

"So does that mean you don't forgive me?" Syaoran said as his voice came back.

"I ...I do. But I just won't be able to forget it," I said sadly.

Why was this all sounding so wrong?

Syaoran looked at me as he seemed to be heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, I really am," I explained, "But it just doesn't feel the same."

Syaoran slowly nodded as he looked away.

"Well...I better go now," I said as I got off the bench and looked at Syaoran.

He was looking at the ground.

I turned around and walked away from him.

_Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by _

Syaoran's POV

I slowly looked up as I saw Sakura slowly walk away. Even though she said we could still be friends, I felt that she was walking out of my life. And I knew I was right. I felt like everything we did, all of our friend ship was a waste.

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said_

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

Sakura's POV

I sat down on another bench as far away as I could from Syaoran.

'_Is this really what I want?' _I asked myself.

I thought of all the good times we had. He really was my hero. But...I just felt I couldn't trust him. It was too awkward.

_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right _

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

I felt tears warm my eyes. But I couldn't cry. I've cried too many times.

'_I cared for Syaoran...and he hurt me,' _I thought.

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time _

Syaoran's POV

I couldn't' believe this was happening. The friendship we had for so long, is ending. I didn't' want to believe it. I didn't' want to let go.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

"Sakura..."

Sakura's POV

I laid down on the bench.

_And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake_

"Syaoran..."

_You're my shooting star..._

* * *

OMG IT FELT LIKE CENTURIES WRITING THAT!

I'm so sorry I took so long! I didn't think I would! I'm sorry! Really I am!

Now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me what you thought! I would really appreciate it!

Now I know it was really sad AGAIN. BUT! Believe me, YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS OUT ON NEXT CHAPTER! IT'S TOTAL FLUFF! AND I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! I am going to repeat...

DO NOT MISS THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Ok...I'm not going to tell you anything about the next chapter this time...because I'll give it away.

So keep reviewing!

And I'll update as soon as I can!

Thank you!

Love always Misty Amethyst


	15. I Love You

Hey! I'm back!

Apologies for the long wait! But I hope you understand that at the end of the year, I have tests, exams and a whole lot of homework. But now its finished so I can just sit down and write my heart out. Well let's hope it actually doesn't come out.

Now I told you DO NOT miss this chapter, because this is going to be the second last chapter for Tears of Heartbreak. That's right! Next chapter is the FINAL CHAPTER for this story. Oh I'm going to miss you guys! But don't worry, I already have another story swarming in my head which I'll release probably early next year.

Now I'm heading off to Malaysia on December the 20th and I won't be back till January the 10th. So I'm not sure if I'll be able to get my hands on a computer. But I'll try my best to get the next chapter updated!

So this is a DO NOT miss chapter. It's about…nah, I won't give it away! Just read on! lol!

Now I got another song by Michelle Branch in this chapter. You just got to love her! And if you want to listen to the songs just download it. They're really good! The one in this chapter is called 'Everywhere' and you know what's coming. DISCLAIMER! I don't own any of the songs or lyrics! (But I do have the CD lol!)

I've decided to reply to the reviews for the rest of this story. But maybe in my next story, you'll need to write in your review that you would like a reply to it. Oh something like that. Thank you to Kristin for the idea.

Here are some great replies to my lovely reviewers:

**lunalovegood129:** Thanks for the compliments. I'm really sorry for the late update! But thank you for reviewing!

**lilsakli:** Did you like the last part of the story? Yeah, that was my favourite part too. And yes this chapter is going to be full of fluff, well towards the end! No, there shouldn't be anymore angst. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**Starriecat:** Yes it was about time! And you're probably going to say "WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME!" again in your next review. Unless of corse you ditched this story because I'm so stupid not to update sooner. I'm REALLY sorry for the wait. I've had my school exams, piano exams and chinese exams in my way. I'm really sorry! Thank you for your comment on replying to reviews. And you listen to Michelle Branch too?! Awesome! I love her music! And I'm sorry for the lack of description in the last chapter, I was trying to get it updated as soon as possible. But thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait! The fluff is coming up! D

**Newfie Child:** I'm glad you loved my story! And I did try to update soon! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**Kristin:** I didn't mean to make you cry! Sorry! Did this happen to you and a guy? Me too…well kind of. Thank you for your idea about replying to reviews, I'll use it in my next story! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**unknown:** I'm glad you liked my story. And it's a real compliment to say that this story feels real. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**Ice Dragon52:** I'm glad you liked my last chapter! And yes there will be S&S moments in this chapter! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**Miyama:** Is that as in miyama from Cantonese or was it Hokkien? My mum and dads always saying that! lol! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**pure heart:** Nice name! No the story isn't finish yet, but it will be soon! I didn't mean to make you cry! lol Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**chikichiki**: Yes I did update! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**cherryblossom88**: I'm sorry if I made you upset. And yes you can kill Sophie with the axe! lol…oh wait, I need to use her again, maybe after the story we can arrange a death date? lol! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**Emerald Snow:** Nice name! Yeah it is a fistful of emotion. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**Ms. Sakura Moon:** I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I really tried my hardest! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**LilBlossomKitty:** Thank you! I'm pretty sure that Syaoran and Sakura will get back together sooner than you think…lol! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**Starfires:** Yeah, I updated! I'm glad you found the last chapter cute! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**Tinaptran:** Oh no! I hope I didn't make you cry! Thanks you for your nice compliments! They mean so much to me! Keep reading to find out Sakura forgave him. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**jisAtsU siLENcE: **No she didn't forgive him, but there is a twist! I'm glad you understand what Sakura was thinking and feeling. I love connecting people to the story. Thank you for the nice compliments. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**angelic-behaviour:** I updated as fast as I could! And you'll know the ending soon! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**xlilsaxkuxra:** Did you really think it was moving?! That's great to hear! And thank you for the luck! I hope it works! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**meyojojo:** I'm glad you loved that chapter! And to say the truth, I was listening to the song as I wrote the story! lol! Corn mazes? lol! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**stephanny:** Thanks for all the nice compliments. It was nice of you to say that my chapters got better each time! Thank you! And yeah the end was sad, but I promise it'll have a happy ending!

**LittleHikari552:** HEY! I missed you too! Don't delete your story! It was sounding very good! Just keep writing. As times I wanted to delete this story, but hey I've gotten this far! I'm glad you've loved all my chapters! And yes you are my favourite reviewer! Your so…GREAT! lol! And I loved seeing a long review! It's great! Also, thanks for your opinion on replying to reviews! Oh and yes, Syaoran and Sakura WILL end up together! Just keep reading! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**Irene:** Yep! There will be fluff in this chapter! I tried to update soon! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**sweetlove73:** Yeah, that was sad. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**LilWolf4ever713:** Yeah it was sad. And they'll get back together sooner then you think! I hope I got over 400 reviews by the time I finish this story! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**Suppie69:** I'm glad you love this story! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**kawaii-leena:** Hey! I always love new reviewers! I'm glad you loved my story! And I'm so sorry for making you cry in some chapters! I didn't mean that to happen! Sorry! But I'm glad my chapters touched you! I'm so happy that you understand the story! It means so much to me when you say that. Thanks for all those nice compliments. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**Lace:** Hey lace! I'm glad you love my story! Yeah, I used your favourite song. I thought it suited it. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**lilac-cherryblossoms-sakura:** I'm glad you love this story! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**Tinkerhell:** I'm glad you like my story so far! I hope you continue liking it. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**sai-chan:** I hope you didn't get sick from that water! Sounds bad. lol. Yeah I know what you mean about it's good not knowing if you drank it. lol! I do it all the time. Yeah…I'm sure Sakura and Syaoran will get back pretty soon…but I won't give anything away! lol! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**xxaznbabexx:** Yeah I did update! lol! Sorry it took so long for this one! Sorry for the suspense. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**Finaille Nailo:** I'm glad you think my story is great! Um…I don't think they'll be anymore suspense…yeah I don't think so. Sorry! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**czakali:** Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait of updating!

**sakura2004: **I'm glad you love my story! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**Yhi:** Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**Bittersweet:Chrysanthemun Dynasty:** I'm glad you loved the choice of song for the last chapter. I thought is suited. It actually didn't take me that long to find it. I already have Michelle Branch's (the singers) CD's...so it just kind of popped in my head as I was writing it. And don't worry, I won't let their relationship end! NO WAY! lol! Great ideas? What are you talking about? I don't really like my ideas. lol! I think I could have done better. But aw well. Thank you for all your beautiful compliments. They mean so much to me! And your reviews are VERY helpful. They keep me going! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**erica6060:** Don't panic, Sakura will forgive him soon enough. Sorry suspense. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**evedallas:** Nice name. Where did you get it from? I'm glad my story touched you. It makes me feel good as a writer that I am connecting with other people. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**name dun matter:** Nice name! lol. Yeah I love the O.C too! I'm glad you like my story! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**Wolf Jade:** I'm sorry I made you go through the whole listing of stories! God sometimes fanfic can be so mean. It did that to me once too! lol.Good idea to add me to your author alert! lol I might go and do that for my favourite stories! lol! I'm glad you like my story and characters! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**JB:** Hey! You're on the right track about the roses. lol! I planned this right from that chapter. But...it's not the receipt...but your close! lol! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**Misao Yuy:** Yuy?! I love Heero! lol...have we had this converstion before? lol. And don't worry, this story WILL end happily! Promise! And Sakura will forgive Syaoran soon enough! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**orlandosangel:** I just watched Troy before...and god was Orlando hot in it! As well as Brad Pitt! lol! Ok I'll be quiet now! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**YingFa-lilWolf-Lover:** Hey don't worry about not reviewing the other chapters! As long as you reviewed! lol! Yeah it was depressing and heartbreaking...but everythings going to change soon! lol. And yes, I'm sure they'll get back together. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait my #1 fan!lol

**animEvivvErz:** Yeah last chapter was long. Yeah, I thought if Sakura said Yes or No straight away…it wouldn't seem right. Because in real life, that wouldn't happen. So yeah. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**PrInCeSsOfDrEaMz:** I'm glad you love my story! And here's the 15th chapter for you! Enjoy! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**april:** lol sorry for the wait for the last chapter. And sorry for the wait for this chapter…I'm just sometimes so busy! Sorry! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**redweb111sakura:** No you weren't rude at all. It is true that it took me like ages to update this chapter. But I really did try to do it ASAP. I just had so much exams and tests etc. Sorry! But I'm glad this is one of your favourite CCS stories! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**sakura12:** I love that word KAWAII! lol! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**kawaii-bunny:** Your in love with my story? Well it's single. lol! Thanks for saying that. It means a lot to me. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**yooo:** Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**Candied Cherries:** °looks behind her and sees a black figures stalking her° AHHH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I tried to update as soon as I could! I'm SORRY!....°dead° lol kidding! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**Food-luva:** Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**tenshi cherry blossoms:** Yeah I know, I kind of twisted it hey? But don't worry, it'll un-twist itself soon. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto: **I'm so sorry for making you cry! °hugs° I'm glad you love my story! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**AnnaBelle Lee:** I'm glad you think my fanfic is good. Keep reading! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**Lily20:** Yeah it is sad, but I'm glad you loved it. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**ahnigurL:** Hey! Thanks for all your great compliments! They go straight to the heart honestly! Yeah…everyone seemed to hate Sophie. I'm glad my story was one of your top ten favourite stories! Thanks! And I'll add you to my MSN. Sorry I don't have Yahoo. lol! Yeah I'll e-mail you when I update. There won't be a sequel to this…but it does end well! lol! I kind of did change Eriol hey? Aw well! lol! And yeah I'm a dudette. I don't think a guy would right a romantic story…well some do…but the guys I know definitely wouldn't! lol! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**thousandbirds:** Sorry I left it hanging! I'm sorry! And I understand what you mean by you love me but hate me. Sorry for leaving it a cliffer. And don't worry I'm not mad at you. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**Sakurai love you**/**Sweetest Sakura:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter and thank you for saying I'm a good writer. It means a lot to me. I'm sorry I took so long to update. It's just been really hectic. So what's tumi khub bhalo lekhok mean? Whichever language it is…I don't' know what it says… lol sorry! Is it Japanese?

**jeannine:** No, you're not rude at all! I understand I took ages to update this chapter, and I'm really sorry. Just been so busy! But thanks for asking.

Ok, that took long! lol! Now enough wait! On with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Tears of Heartbreak**

Chapter 15: I Love You

°Sakura's POV°

So here I am in my bedroom. Do you know that feeling where you just took a risk and your not sure if it did you good or if it did you way bad? Well I'm feeling that right now. But only time can tell. I heard my door open as I was just about to shut my eyes.

"Hey what about that shopping we were meant to do after school!" Tomoyo's familiar voice rang into my ears.

I got up immediately.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Tomoyo!" I said quickly running to my closest and grabbing my clothes. "I forgot!"

"Don't worry!" Tomoyo said in her usual calm voice, "I knew you would forget, so I didn't get ready until an hour later."

"Oh ok..." I mumbled as I walked to my bathroom and shut the door.

"Sakura, you ok?" Tomoyo's voice ran out.

"Um..."I said as my mind thought... 'Yes, I'm fine!'...but no...this is my bestfriend we're talking about. "No, everything isn't ok!"

"Yeah, I already could tell," Tomoyo said.

Told you so.

"Well I talked to him," I said. Now normally the person would go 'Talked to who?' But Tomoyo knows me inside out.

"Oh ok," Tomoyo said from the other side of the door, paying full attention. "And..."

"And we talked," I said as I slid a top on.

"Sakura, this is not a joking situation," I heard Tomoyo's impatient voice.

"I know," I said quietly.

"Well let me help you out," Tomoyo suggested. "Did you forgive him?"

"Well...yes," I answered.

"Does he know?" She asked again.

"Yes," I answered shortly.

"Are you still friends?" Tomoyo asked in a serious quiet tone.

"I...don't know..." I answered as I put on my skirt.

"You don't know?" Tomoyo wondered aloud.

"Well it's hard to explain...you see...I," I thought frantically, "Because the awkwardness, it was hard...he being...my best boy that's a friend and ...I mean ex boyfriend...no...not a boyfriend at all..."

I slowly slid my back against the wall as I sat down on the cold tiled floor. I felt hot tears burn my cheeks.

"Sakura...?" Tomoyo said softly.

She slowly opened the door and peered in.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo," I cried, "I'm trying to be strong...I'm trying...so hard."

Tomoyo sat next to me as I felt her warm hand touch mine.

"You have to be strong, but that doesn't mean not letting it out," Tomoyo whispered.

"I just...I miss him so much already..." I said softly.

My head was confused, my cheeks were stained and my heart was broken. I shivered slightly. How could something so important to you, be lost so easily.

"I just want everything to go back to how it was..." I mumbled.

"You know what..." Tomoyo suggested, "I think this calls for ice-cream."

I looked up at her as she held her handout to help me up. I took her hand as she helped me up.

°Syaoran's POV°

I was out of this world. Someone...I'm not sure who it was, was talking...but his voice was faded...I smelt cherry blossoms...sakura trees...sakura.

"Syaoran!" I heard the voice yell.

I snapped out and looked at the boy next to me.

"Eriol?!" I gasped as I realised I was facing him. "What are you doing here?"

"Syaoran, I met you at the Coffee Shop and then was decided to walk together to the shopping center!" Eriol said amused but impatiently.

"You did?" I asked. I didn't remember any of this. Wasn't Eriol not talking to me?

"Well I'm here now," Eriol said smiling. "Now I needed to talk to you about something and please pay attention."

His voice was already starting to sound far away...but the urgency in his voice brought me back.

"Okay," I said as we both sat down at a bench and I focused on him.

"I'm really sorry for ignoring for the past weeks," Eriol said with sincerity, "But that Sophie really had you around her finger."

My eyes went soft.

"Well Eriol..." I started.

"Hear me out first Syaoran," Eriol butted in, which was fine. "I just thought it could bring you back to us...it was my whole crazy idea, Tomoyo and Sakura just helped."

I looked at Eriol, "So it was your plan?"

"Yes," Eriol said without a trace of guilt.

"And why do I get the feeling you seem happy about this?" I asked with a confused look.

"Syaoran my friend," Eriol smiled with a twinkle in his eye, "Love is strongest when it blooms. Everything happens for a reason...so no I don't take back what I decided to do. I'm only saying sorry for having to hurt you in anyway. But you have to remember I'm your friend, and I would always do what's best for you in the long run."

I looked at him with the utmost confused look.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"All in good time my friend," Eriol said smiling, "which actually should be soon!"

I stared at him strangely.

"But the main thing I wanted to ask you is, are we still friends?" Eriol asked me as he held his hand out to me.

I stared then grinned.

"Yeah Eriol, we're still friends," I said as I took his hand and shook it.

"Great!" Eriol said smiling. "I wanted everyone to be on good terms before it happened."

The strange stare came back on my face, "What happened?"

"Syaoran?!" A surprised voice said.

I turned.

°Sakura's POV°

Tomoyo and I were walking to the shopping centers where they had the best ice-creams. My eyes were slightly red and puffy, but wasn't noticeable unless you stared at it.

"So it'll be my treat ok," Tomoyo said smiling.

"Thanks Tomoyo," I said.

"Syaoran?!" Tomoyo gasped.

I quickly looked in the direction she was looking. There was Syaoran and Eriol sitting at a bench staring at us.

"Tomoyo, Sakura!" Eriol called out to us, "Come join us!"

Tomoyo glanced at me.

I took a deep breath and started walking towards them. Tomoyo followed behind me.

"Hey!" Eriol said cheerfully.

"Hi Eriol," I said smiling softly then turned to face Syaoran. "Syaoran."

He slowly nodded at me.

"Well you guys, what you doing here?" Tomoyo said breaking the silence.

"Oh I met up with Syaoran," Eriol said.

Eriol and Tomoyo was doing all the talking. I slowly took my gaze away from Syaoran.

"Um, Syaoran," Tomoyo said in an uncomfortable way. "Can I have a word with you for a second."

"Sure," Syaoran said smiling.

A lump went in my throat.

"Me and Sakura will just be in the store over there," Eriol said pointing.

I followed his lead and walked off with him.

°Syaoran's POV°

"Look Syaoran," Tomoyo started. "I'm sorry..."

"I swear Tomoyo," I smirked, "you and Eriol are so alike."

Tomoyo looked at me in a confused way then smiled, "Don't tell me Eriol already did the whole sorry thing!"

"Yep," I laughed.

"Well I'm doing it again," Tomoyo smiled, "So bare with me."

I nodded.

"I'm sorry for being so hostile to you," Tomoyo started as her smile faded from her lips. "I just, didn't want Sakura to get hurt. When in the end, without you, she got hurt even more."

I was shocked when she said the last sentence.

"I'm sorry for hurting you in any way Syaoran," Tomoyo said sadly.

"Tomoyo, I'm the one who should be saying sorry," I said lightly. "I was just so ...blind. I'm really sorry for hurting you. For hurting Sakura."

"Syaoran it's fine," Tomoyo smiled slightly, "We just missed you so much."

Tomoyo hugged me.

"I missed you guys too," I said as I hugged Tomoyo.

"You know," Tomoyo whispered softly while we were still hugging, "She really does love you."

I opened my eyes wide.

Tomoyo slowly let go of me and smiled. She then ran off to the store Eriol and Sakura were in.

"Come on Syaoran," she called out to me.

I slowly followed her.

°Sakura's POV°

I came out of the store with Eriol as Tomoyo met up with us.

I heard I scream. I turned to face a girl drenched in water.

"Ian, you are so dead!" The girl yelled smiling.

"Only if you can catch me!" A boy said.

The girl threw a water bomb at him as it hit his side.

She ran off after him.

I smiled softly. It reminded me of that day Syaoran and I had detention.

I slowly turned to Syaoran. He was looking at me too. He also was thinking what I was thinking. I smiled. He smiled back.

°Syaoran's POV°

I was sitting in my room and it was late at night. I was lying on my bed thinking. Thinking about Sakura. Something that had become my daily routine. Deep down...I knew...I knew that I never liked her as a friend. I always liked her more than that. But what did it matter now...

_Turn it inside out  
So I can see  
The part of you  
That's drifting over me_

°Sakura's POV°

"_I love you Sakura," Syaoran whispered in my ear._

"_You hurt me Syaoran," I whispered softly._

_Syaoran slowly wrapped his arms around me, "I will never hurt you again. I would die before I hurt you."_

"_Syaoran...I'm not sure..." I started._

"_Sh..." Syaoran said hugging me tighter, "We're meant to be together."_

"_...I know," I said silently._

I opened my eyes slowly. It was dark in my room. I blinked a few times. I looked beside me expecting to see Syaoran. But I saw, nothing.

_And when I wake  
You're never there  
But when I sleep  
You're everywhere,  
You're everywhere  
_

°Syaoran's POV°

I woke up the next morning and looked into the mirror. I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth. I had another dream about Sakura falling off a cliff. I stared in the mirror and noticed a reflection of a photo sitting on my desk. It was a picture of Sakura. I stared at it and shook my head. I was seeing Sakura everywhere.

_Just tell me  
How I got this far  
Just tell me  
Why you're here  
And who you are_  
_'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there_

°Sakura's POV°

I ran down the street trying to find Touya a good birthday present. It started to rain as soon as I started walking. I was running into each store trying to find a suitable present. His birthday was so soon! I ran past a poster saying 'The Li Charity.' I froze and stared at it.

**The Li Charity**

Help Lili have a home this Christmas.

I shook my head. I thought it was Li...as in Syaoran Li...I shook my head vigorously as I went back to looking for a present. I ran into Choco Café to get my usual.

"Matt," I called out, "The usual please!"

"Hey what's up pos?" He replied while making the Vanilla-Chocolate Latte.

"Oh nothing big," I muttered as I looked around the café. Then I saw a bunch of messy brown hair.

'_Syoaran?!'_ I gasped in my head.

The boy turned around and he had blue eyes. It wasn't Syaoran.

"I think I'm going crazy," I muttered to myself.

"What's up?" Ol' Bob said smiling as he came out of the kitchen. "You seem to be in a bad mood everytime you come here now. Is it the Latte?"

"No Bob," I smiled slighty, "The Latter is great as usual."

Matt handed me the Latte.

"Thanks," I said as I took it and gave him some money.

"Nah, this one's on me," he said smiling.

"Thanks," I smiled even though I slid some money under the serviette.

I closed my eyes slightly. Then I saw Syaoran.

"Oh my god!" I yelled opening my eyes quickly and grabbing my latte. "I have to go! Sorry!"

I ran out as I heard Matt whisper to Ol' Bob, "You think she's alright?" **_  
_**

_'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

°Syaoran's POV°

_"Hey Syaoran," Sakura said said._

"_Yeah?" I answered._

_I felt water splash on me as I looked up._

"_Sakura," I said slightly nudging her._

"_Right, sorry," She said nudging me back._

"_Hey!" I said nudging her back harder._

"_Right I'm sorry!" She said._

"_It's ok," I said putting one arm around her shoulder._

_She slowly wrapped her arm around my waist and leaned into me as we walked off into the sunset. _

_I slightly blushed._

I smiled softly. She always made me feel comfortable in my skin.

_I recognise the way  
You make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now  
The water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain_

_Away from me_

I shook my head as I feel pain wash over me. Something I could never have._'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

°Sakura's POV°

I lay down on my bed. Was it just me...or was I going crazy? I slowly hugged myself as I thought of Syaoran and imagined him hugging me.

_And when  
I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never  
Comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so_

I slowly opened my eyes.

_'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

°Syaoran's POV°

I looked at Sakura's photo. She is so full of life and love. I stared at her smile. It was a real smile.

_'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

°Sakura's POV°

The doorbell rang as I sat up in my bed.

"Syaoran?!" I gasped.

I ran down the stairs and opened it.

"Syaoran..." I started

"Syaoran?" Tomoyo answered back. "Oh Sakura..."

"I meant to say Tomoyo," I said shacking my head.

Tomoyo stared at me, "I just wanted to show you the video tape of your concert remember?"

"Oh yeah," I said inviting her in as we sat at my television.

_You're in  
Everyone I see_

Once Tomoyo pressed played, I saw myself dancing.

After I finished dancing and the curtains closed, the camera went around the whole theatre.

"I just wanted to have shots of the theatre," Tomoyo said laughing as she went to press stop.

_So tell me  
Do you see me?_

I smiled as I looked at the television and saw a flash of amber eyes.

"Tomoyo pause it!" I yelled.

Tomoyo quickly paused it.

"What is it Sakura?" Tomoyo said quickly, "You scared me."

I ran down to her and took the remote from her. I rewound it and then press it in slow motion. Once it hit the man I saw I pressed pause. There was a boy with messy brown hair and amber eyes.

"Syaoran," I gasped.

I glanced at his hands and they were holding a bunch of red roses.

_Miss. Kinomoto_

_Greatest dancer ever._

_I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the front._

I smiled...and the smile turned into a grin.

"Tomoyo, I'll be back!" I said running outside in my light green top and pink skirt.

"Sakura! It's pouring rain out there!" I heard her yell as I was outside.

And it was. But I had to find Syaoran.

I started running.

°Syaoran's POV°

I lay in my bed. I didn't want to stay like this for ever. But I felt my heart was empty. The rain was pounding hard on the roof.

°Sakura's POV°

When I reached his house, I was soaking wet and freezing. I ran up to his door and knocked on it.

"Syaoran!" I yelled but the hard rain covered my voice.

"Syaoran!" I yelled. I walked back to the foot path to look at his window. The light was open.

"SYAORAN!" I called out again. I picked up a small rock and threw it as his window.

°Syaoran's POV°

I heard something hit my window. I quickly ran to it. Was it hailing? I looked out of it and saw...Sakura?

She was looking up at me all drenched. Was this another hallucination?

"Syaoran!" I faintly heard her yell over the rain.

Hallucination or not, it was still Sakura.

I ran down stairs and opened the front door.

"Sakura?!" I gasped.

I ran out to her on the road side. I felt my whole body shiver as rain pattered down on me soaking my clothes.

"Syaoran, I'm so sorry," Sakura said in shivering voice.

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" I said reaching an arm out to her.

She ran up to me and grasped my body tightly.

I stared at her and slowly hugged her tightly.

"Syaoran," she whispered slightly putting a hand on my cheek.

I stared at her hair clinging to her forehead and her watery eyes with water clinging to her eyelashes.

"Am I dreaming?" I whispered staring at her.

She smiled slightly, "No."

I felt relief go through my body.

I hugged her, "Sakura, I'm so sorry. I hurt you. I hurt you so badly."

Sakura hugged me back as the rain met the ground around us.

"I know you don't want to be my friend anymore," I whispered, "I know you don't want anything to do with me. But I do. I need you Sakura."

°Sakura's POV°

I hugged Syaoran tightly.

"Syaoran, even if I didn't want to be your friend or have anything to do with you, it would never happen," I said strongly but quietly. "My world is held together by you. If you left, my world crumbles."

Syaoran slightly let go and stared at me.

"As much as I tried to block you out Syaoran," I slightly smiled, "God would not allow me. Because you will always be everywhere to me. I need you too."

"Sakura, I missed you so much," Syaoran whispered. "I missed you more than anything."

"Syaoran, I missed you too," I answered quietly, "I was fooling myself to try and avoid you."

"Did I hurt you," Syaoran said seriously as he let go of me and looked intensely in my eyes.

I stared into his eyes, I couldn't lie, Syaoran knew me too well.

"Yes, you did hurt me," I answered back. "It hurt me so badly to see you with Sophie. Then, without your friendship, it slowly killed me."

Syaoran's eyes turned into glass reflecting amber. His mouth clenched and his eyes blazed.

"I'm sorry Sakura," Syaoran said in an unusual voice.

"Don't be Syaoran," I said hugging him.

"Yes I do!" Syaoran yelled letting go of me.

His eyes were in rage.

"Sakura, I did the one thing that I promised never to do to you!" Syaoran said backing away from me. "I hurt you!"

"Syaoran, my heart will mend," I whispered slowly walking to him.

"No Sakura, I was the one that broke it!" Syaoran yelled as he slowly fell on the ground.

"Syaoran!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face covered by the rain. "It's not broken. If you leave me, it WILL break."

Syaoran looked up at me, his fringe dropping drops of rain and water rolling down his face.

I walked up to him and kneeled down so our eyes met.

"I trust you Syaoran," I whispered. "I know you'll never hurt me again."

Syaoran reached out for my hand as I let him take it.

"I'll never hurt you again," he whispered.

I lent into him as our foreheads touched each others.

"I know," I whispered.

Syaoran gazed at me intently with his sparkling amber eyes.

"I love you Sakura," he whispered.

I stared at him then smiled.

"I love you Syaoran," I whispered back.

"I want to be with you," Syaoran whispered.

"You already are with me," I whispered as I smiled.

Syaoran slowly lent to kiss my cheek. Then he stared at me as I stared at him.

His gaze fell to my lips...

'_I wonder what it'd be like kissing Sakura'_

'_I wonder what it'd be like kissing Syaoran' _

His soft lips met mine as we kissed.

The rain softly hitting the ground around us.

* * *

WHOA! There we go! Omg! I'm crying! They kissed...TT.....

Well anyway, that took a while to right! Again I apologise for the wait!

Please read the top section as it has some information you need to know. Espescially about my holiday.

Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! This was NOT the last chapter. Next chapter is the last chapter! SO REVIEW!

If I don't update another chapter before Christmas, I wanted to say:

**HAVE A SAFE ANDMERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Thank you very much!

°hugs everyone°

Love always, Misty Amethyst


	16. Just Us Two Again, Forever

Hey Misty Amethyst here…for the last time…°wipes tears away°…just kidding. It's just that this is the last time I'll be writing this story.

I decided not to say all my thank yous and thoughts in this last chapter. Instead, after this chapter, there will be another chapter with everything there. It won't be a chapter on this story. It'll just be all my thank yous and stuff I want to talk about. There will also be a preview to my next story.

Ok so I got back form Malaysia alright. No, the tsunami did not hit anywhere near me. I'm ok. But my heart goes out to those who have been affected. It was a terrible thing that stole lives from us. That is the power of nature.

On a better note, my holiday was great. I could get my hands on a computer but I really had no time to write. I'm really sorry. That's why I'm typing this now. I also realised that I didn't have all the things I store on my computer on this story. If that makes sense.

So I hope all of you guys had a great and safe Christmas. And it's a new year! Time for a new beginning and leaving what's in the past, in the past.

I don't believe this is the last time I'm going to do this for this story! Well here goes.

These are my replies to the greatest reviewers ever. I appreciate it so much.

**Greenleaf Blossom:** Yes, there was the great chapter so many people waited for. I really liked the scene with you and Syaoran. That was funny! Sorry it took me so long to update and thank you for reviewing.

**Orlandosangel:** Omg! I did update! Lol. Sorry for the wait and thank you for reviewing!

**Irene:** Hey Irene! Thank you for the bootiful compliment about how I did a beautiful job on the last chapter. Your sis was crying! Oh no! I didn't mean that to happen. Tell her I'm sorry…and um tell her I say hi! Lol! Yeah I had a great time in Malaysia. Oh and about the spelling. Don't worry. I mean some people spelt it as…C H I N A. LOL! Memorize my story and read it over and over again, aw, you're too kind. Thank you very much. I love your support. I hope you had a great holidays. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Sweetest Sakura:** Thanks for saying my last chapter was great. And yes my next story will be on the CUTEST couple! S&S! Sorry for the wait and thank you for reviewing!

**Bittersweet:Chrysanthemun Dynasty:** Yay! They did kiss. sigh Soooooo romantic. Lol. I had a great time in Malaysia. I hope your holidays were good. And, no I'm not going to write a sequel to this story. Sorry. But I really wouldn't know what to write it on. BUT I am writing another S&S story. More about that later. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Finaille Nailo:** OH NO! HELP! SOMONE DIED FROM CUTENESS! tries to revive her AH! My story killed! AHHHH! Lol! I'm glad you found the story adorable. I love that word. Adorable. ADORABLE! Lol! And yes I am writing another story, but sorry it's not on Tomoyo and Sakura. Sorry. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Tha chibi orange princess:** Kawaii! Thank you! That one word sums it up! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Fanficpixie: **Aw I'm glad you loved it! Thank you for saying it's cute! I love cuteness! Oh and fluffiness! ANYHOO! OMG! You're like me! I say anyhoo! Anyhoo…Lol! Merry Christmas to you too. Update my other stories? I only have two. This one and Stay the Same. Stay the Same was a one-shot fic. So, yeah after this story I don't have to update anything anymore…well apart from my new story. He he he! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Cherryblossom88:** Yesh, she is coming back! CELEBRATE! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Starriecat:** Ha loo! Kawaii? Aw, thank you! Yeah sorry about only focusing on S&S in the last chapter…but I couldn't help it! Lol! Yeah I wish things like that happened in real life too…damn…Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Lily20:** Oh your gosh! You loved it! Yay! Thank you! Amazing chapter? Aw…your too kind. Wait! Don't cry! Lol! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Tinaptran:** Thank you so much for all yoru beautiful compliments! They are so much appreciated! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh and thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**Chikichiki:** Yes I did update! Oh thank you for all your compliments! They are all taken to the heart! Yes, it is a good thing that Tomoyo has her tapes. If it wasn't for her…um…I don't think this story would be ending. Oh don't be sad when this is over. It means…um…another story! Yay……NO I LOVE THIS STORY! °starts to break down crying° Lol…I'm okay! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

**animEvivvErz:** Awsomest chapter? Aw, thanks! Thank you for all your great compliments! And yes, sadly this story is coming to an end. But don't die! I'll write another one! Promise! Oh I won't disappoint you! hugs Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Thousandbirds: **Sorry, yeah I did leave hanging. But that's what this chapter is for. Oh don't cry! Yeah sorry about the unholy words. I warned people about the PG-13. You love me but hate me. Well I love you full blast!...In a non-sexual way! Lol! And I'm not mad at you. I'm happy you think I'm good. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Lace:** Oh lacey, lacey, lacey. This story is ending! °cries° Aw well. Another one's coming up and I'm going to force you to read it! MUA HA HA HA HA! Lol. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Saku ra maio:** Hi! You loved it? Aw, thank you. You cried?! AGAIN?! Sorry! I really didn't mean for you to cry! Sorry! Oh I hope you get your other account back soon. I hate it when that happens! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Kawaii-leena:** Thank you. I'm glad you thought the last bit was sweet. I liked it myself. (In the most modest way) Lol. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Wondering-soul:** I'm glad you like my story. And yeah, I know my writing is weak, but hey, that's why I write. To improve. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Erica6060:** Hey Erica! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**gUrLa-aYa-16:** I'm glad you think this story rocks. You cried?! Aw I'm sorry! You heart was hurt. Yeah I know how that feels. It's kills. But hey, writing this story has helped me to get over it…I don't really know how…but it has. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**jisAtsU silence:** Hey! One of my all time reviewers! Thank you for saying it was cute. I'm glad you like! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Kristin:** Hey Kristin! Yay! I received a fan girl squeal! Yes, they did kiss. And I also wish that it happened in real life! And about that guy…things change, and they'll keep changing. You really can't stop it no matter how hard you try. But I guess you learn to let go and move on as bad as it sounds. But then again I never really was good with consulting. So I'll stop. It's just something I learnt. Anyhoo…Yes I updated! °glomps back°! Hey by any chance do you go on a site called Gaia? Lol…just curious. Oh and thank you for understanding about the school work. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Tenshi cherry blossoms:** Yes they finally did confess to one another. And yes. Sadly this is the last chapted. °hugs°Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Destined4heartbreak:** Hey. I like your name. But I guess, it is a bit untrue. Oh yeah about the Touya/Touyo thing…Ah! So annoying. There are so many different ways of spelling it that I'm just gunna call him BOB! Lol! Thanks for the tip though.

**Heartluv:** I'm glad you liked my story. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Pinaygrrl:** Crying?! No! Don't cry! Lol. Oh and I am writing like the wind. Look at me go! Lol! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Serenity's Blame:** I like the name Serenity. Sounds…serene. Lol. I'm glad you loved it! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Meyojojo:** Hey! Another one of my old reviewers! I'm glad you love this fic! Yeah I do like Michelle Branch, but it's also because some of her songs relate to this story. Sorry I couldn't update before Christmas. I was on holidays. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Czakali:** It was sweet? Thank you. I'm glad you like the story. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Teen-gurl-93: **Yes I love Michelle Branch. But it's also because some of her songs relate to this story. Yay they did kiss! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Azumi:** Hallloooo! I'm glad you thought it was wonderful. Ooo I wish I had a Japanese name. Yesh, this is going to be the last chapter of this story. Oh and sorry about not e-mailing you, I explained in the e-mail I sent you. Hope you got it! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Viky: **Cool is good! Lol! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**LittleHikari542:** I'm glad you loved that chapter! Yesh they did kiss! You can picture every scene in your head? That's great! Oh, that's such a good compliment! Yeah…kissing in the rain °sighs aswell° Oh you gave so many beautiful compliments! Thank you! Oh and as for my age. 14 on March the 26th. I did have fun in Malaysia. Thank you so much. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Rachael:** I'm glad you thought my story was great! It kicked butt? Awesome! Lol! Yelling at the computer hey? I'm sorry but that sounds bad for you health missy. Lol! Hm…I haven't seen Hilary's film clip. Better go check it out. Thank you for your willing help on the Year 9 thing. But I myself will be in year 9 this year. SCARY! Lol! But thank you for the help! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Callista Miralni:** Nice name. Lol yes tend to my arse. Thank you for saying I have a good writing skill. It really goes straight to the heart. I'm glad you read my story too. Um the poem. Yes I wrote that one. I wrote it when I was going through the same faze Sakura was. You're impressed with my poetic skills? Oh thank you! That is such a great compliment. Yes, I am into poetry and write a fair few poems. Oh and about how Sakura new the note was in her pocket. Before she was crying, she scribbled something onto a piece of paper, but I didn't write what. Then she stuffed it in her pocket. Later when she saw Syaoran with Sophie, it made her think about what she wrote on the paper. So she took it out of her pocket and read it. Then that's when I told you guys what was on it. It was the poem. But anyway thank you so much. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**April:** Hey april! Oo I hate monthly tests. It's okay about the late review, I mean at least you reviewed! I'm glad you thought the chapter was kawaii! I'm so happy you love it! Thank you so much. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**xxaznbabexx: **I'm glad you found the last chapter kawaii! Yes…this story is ending. hugs I am going to write another story. Oh you think I have talented skills. Thank you, you're too kind. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Kawaii-bunny: **Aw! Lol! I love that word! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Shing Fu:** I'm glad you think my story is great. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Czee:** He he he1 Yes an early Christmas present! Oh the Syaoran and Skaura bit how he goes 'I wanna be with you' etc. I loved that bit too. Thank you for your beautiful compliments. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Hitomi Fanel:** I'm glad it's cute so far. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Sai-chan: **Yes Malaysia. It's okay. Iw as about 5 hours drive away from the tsunami. I'm okay! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Zedy222: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Sakura Arielle: **OMG! I made you cry?! I'm so sorry! hugs Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**FanGurl93:** Best story you ever read? Oh thank you. You're so kind. It is about time they told each other how they felt. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Starfires:** Yes, Kawaii! Lol! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Nipagirl12193:** No don't cry! I'm sorry! Lol! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Blueeyedgirl:** No, thank YOU! I'm the best? Aw thank you. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Thewhitewitch:** Hello! Another old reviewer! Yeah…was sweet, kissing in the rain. Yup, last chapter. Wish me luck! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Nawtygurl000:** Best story yet? Aw thank you! You're too kind! Yesh we do like seeing Sakura and Syaoran jelous! I inspire you to draw more comics? Aw thank you. You're so nice! I will e-mail you when my next story is up! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Dragoon-2626:** Ooo another old reviewer! Awesome to the max? Thank you! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Stephanny:** Hey! I'm glad you thought it was kool! It's great that you can picture it in you head. Oh you always make me feel good about myself. Secret Love by Jojo hey? I know who's jojo. I like her music. But I haven't heard Secret Love yet. I'll check it out. You don't need to try and be my #1 reviewer. You already are. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Stephanie:** Whoa. Two Steph's in a row. Lol. I'm glad you thought that was a great chapter! Thank you for all your great compliments. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Rinoa Leonheartilly:** I love Rinoa off FF! I'm glad you thought my story was kawaii! And no I don't know how happy you are…but I think I have an idea. Lol! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

**Angel Blossom:** Thank you for saying it was a great chapter. Sorry I couldn't update it on Christmas. I was on holidays. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait.

Here's the last chapter to Tears of Heartbreak.

**

* * *

**

**Tears of Heartbreak**

Chapter 16: Just Us Two Again…Forever

°Sakura's POV°

I opened the door.

"ACHOO!" I sneezed loudly.

"You have a lot of explaining to do missy?" Tomoyo yelled as she glared at me. "Yesterday night you ran out of the door in the pouring rain and you didn't come back! I was worried SICK! Where were you?! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Yeah, I'll explain later," I sniffled. "Come in."

Tomoyo stepped into my house and went to the lounge.

"So tell me," Tomoyo persisted as she sat down comfortably on the sofa.

"Well," I started with my block-nosed voice. "I…hm…"

I sat down on a couch.

"You hmed?" Tomoyo asked laughing. "Well Sakura…that is VERY serious."

I smiled then laughed.

"So come on! Tell me!" Tomoyo said getting excited.

"Hang on! One minute you're yelling at me. The next, you're happy again?" I asked confused.

"Yeah well I just remembered what you said before you ran off," Tomoyo said raising an eye brow. "Syaoran?"

"I didn't!" I said quickly.

"Oh, you DID!" Tomoyo convinced herself. "Oh this is going to be so good! I think I need popcorn!"

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Oh on with it Sakura!" Tomoyo whined with this childish grin.

So what was I suppose to tell her? That I saw the roses Syaoran was holding and went crazy? That I then ran to his house in the pouring rain, threw rocks at his window and yelled his name out? That he actually came out and we were confessing to each other how we felt, on the road, in the rain?! THAT WE KISSED?! That we actually kissed? That we actually kissed…that we kissed…which we then…kissed…kissed…we kissed…we…

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo yelled. "Take that goofy smile off your face and wipe your dribble!"

I snapped out of it. I blushed and quickly grabbed a tissue.

"Jeez the way your acting, I'd say that someone…" Tomoyo froze and evilly grinned, "…kissed…you!"

"Oh TOMOYO! Don't ruin it! Let's start from the start!" I said.

But no, that silly grin wasn't coming off Tomoyo's face. She grabbed her camera.

"I need to tape this!" Tomoyo excitedly said.

"Okay," I started. "So I saw the roses Syaoran was holding, on the video."

Tomoyo nodded, "You'll have to show me that later."

"Then I remembered the note that the roses were with, and it was this childhood thing we promised each other. It kind of showed me that he really did care about me as a friend. So I just wanted to apoligise to him. The crazy thing is that it was raining and I ran all the way to his house!" I said truly understanding that I really am CRAZY!

"Ahh…the things people do for love," Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.

I glared at her.

"Sorry," Tomoyo said smiling, "continue."

"Well I reached his house…and none of the lights were open. It was weird! I threw stones at his window!" I said shocked that I actually did it.

"Big stones or little ones?" Tomoyo chimed in with the weirdness.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Oh right," Tomoyo said quietly, "please continue."

"Well anyway I think it was small ones, because the window didn't break. But guess what happened?! He actually came out!" I said getting more into the story.

"No, he didn't?!" Tomoyo said in a movie style.

I nodded my head, "Oh yes he did!"

We both giggled.

"But then a murderer came and killed me! I layed…bleeding in his arms as he yelled 'SAKURAAAAAAAAA!'" I said dramatically.

"OH NO!" Tomoyo played a long.

"It was tragic…" I said quietly.

"Anyway! On with the real story," Tomoyo laughed. "We are such weird people."

"Yes we are," I laughed, "But on with the real story. So he came out from his house and he was wondering why in Eriol's name was I doing here."

"Oh, this is serious! In Eriol's name," Tomoyo said smiling.

"Yes, in Eriol's name," I laughed.

"On with it!" Tomoyo said keeping on track.

"Well I…" I thought about this…as I smiled.

Tomoyo smiled.

"We talked," I said now with my normal voice. "And…I apoligised. At that moment, I realised, I didn't come here to tell him we're friends. I really wanted a part of him. It was this weird sensation that just filled my whole body up with warmth. I ran to hug him, and even though we were in the rain; he was so warm. He said how sorry he was and that he needed me. That made me feel so…special. I made him understand, that no matter what happened, I still needed him. But then he got really angry that he hurt me. He didn't understand, that I knew he didn't purposely hurt me. I told him I trusted him. I knew he wouldn't hurt me again. He told me…that…he loved me. Then I told him…that I loved him. And we…kissed."

I stared out into space thinking about it all. Until sobs brought me back down to earth.

"THAT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" Tomoyo whined tears streaming down her face.

She had the tissue box in her hand and was wiping her face with the other hand. Her camera layed on the sofa still taping.

I laughed, "Oh Tomoyo, you're so emotional!"

"So what happened after that?" Tomoyo asked blowing her nose.

"Well, we parted and um…we both stared at each other. Then I said 'I always wondered what it'd be like to kiss Syaoran Li' and he smiled. Then he said 'You're a great kisser.' And we both cracked up laughing on the ground in the rain," I smiled. "After that, he told me to get inside. That we were both going to catch a cold. He gave me some dry clothes and then he drove me back here."

"And now what?" Tomoyo asked, her tears now gone.

"Um…what?" I asked Tomoyo confused.

"Are you officially dating him or what?!" Tomoyo asked excitedly.

"Well…I'm not exactly sure," I said blushing.

"Oh come on! You both said I love you! I classify that as dating!" Tomoyo said happily.

"I don't know Tomoyo. I mean I love him so much! But maybe he didn't mean it as much as I did," I whined. "He's so nice. So thoughtful and great! And his body! It's so…"

"So what?" A male voice asked from behind me.

I froze. I slowly turned around and faced that beautiful amber eyes and messy chestnut hair with a smirk on his lips.

"Sorry the door was open," Syaoran smiled.

Tomoyo giggled, "I have to go ring someone."

Tomoyo got up and left the room.

As I got my voice back and my shock recovered I smiled uneasily, "Hi."

"You didn't answer," Syaoran smiled coming to sit next to me, "So what?"

I grinned, "Wouldn't you want to know!"

"Well it's about me so I guess," Syaoran smiled staring at me.

I blushed.

"Stunning, gorgeous, breathtaking, hot?" Syaoran flashed this cheesy smile.

"No!" I threw a pillow at him. "Ugly is the word I was looking for!"

Syaoran caught the pillow, "Oh, I'm hurt."

"Just how long were you standing there?" I asked him.

"Well long enough to know that I certainly would not have liked it if you died last night because of a murderer," he laughed.

I blushed as he smiled.

"Oh I forgot to thank you," I said smiling, "Thank you for the roses Syaoran, they were beautiful."

I reached over to hug him.

Syaoran smiled as he hugged me, "I always keep promises, especially those of my best friend."

°Syaoran's POV°

Once we let go of each other, we both knew what was coming next. Awkward silence hung in the air as we stared at each other.

"So…" I started.

"Um…" Sakura answered.

"Well we both know each other well enough to know what were thinking," I said.

I knew she was thinking what I was thinking.

"Yeah," Sakura answered, "Are we…"

"Well I really want to," I said quickly.

"I really like you," we both blurted out at the same time.

We both smiled then laugh.

"Sakura," I smiled, "will you be my girlfriend?"

Sakura smiled and blushed.

"The question is Syaoran," she smiled, "will you be my boyfriend?"

"I think I can do that," I smiled as I moved closer to Sakura.

"Well it's fine by me then," Sakura smiled.

"But rules," I said seriously.

"Oh yes rules," Sakura said seriously too.

"Rule one," I started, "We still treat each other as best friends. None of the 'do you think I'm fat? You think I'm fat don't you?!'"

I laughed.

"Rule two," Sakura said in a serious voice, "we leave…everything that happened, in the past."

I stared at her. I knew she meant everything that happened between Sophie, her and I. She looked at me. I slowly nodded.

"Rule three," she smiled, "I agree about the still treating each other as bestfriends, and I really mean we do it!"

"Oh well that's not good then," I said smirking, "that means I can't kiss you anymore."

Sakura laughed and blushed madly at the same time.

Did I ever mention how cute she was when she blushed? Well I am. She was so cute and beautiful.

"I mean best friends, just don't kiss," I stated leaning close to her.

"Well," Sakura said starting to turn beetroot red. "That's just too bad."

"Damn…because I really feel like kissing you right now," I stared at her and smirked.

I could tell she wanted to too. She kept glancing at my lips.

"It's a shame," I said kissing her cheek.

"Well speak for yourself," Sakura said leaning closer to my face.

I was practically on top of her now.

"I classify you as my best friend and boyfriend," Sakura said tilting her head and kissed my lips softly.

I slowly closed my eyes as my head felt light like it always was when I was around Sakura. I put my hands around her waist as I deepened the kiss.

°Sakura's POV°

This is a dream. I swear it is. Everything I wanted, was happening right now. I was kissing my best friend! I smiled slightly. It felt so good, it felt so right. I wanted it to go on forever. But a small bite at my lips brought me back down to earth. Syaoran was softly biting my bottom lip.

°Syaoran's POV°

This felt so good and right. I loved her so much. The way her hair smelt like roses and the small smile while we were kissing. The way her arms wrapped around my body. Before I knew what I was doing. I was softly biting her lip.

°Sakura's POV°

I knew he wanted more. My mouth opened slightly. I loved him so much. I was about to open my mouth wider until…

"OH MY GOD!" I heard a voice yell from the doorway.

"Eriol! SHUTUP!" I heard Tomoyo's voice hiss.

But too late. I started laughing and Syaoran smiled as he let go of me and stood up. I felt his warm body leave mine and I stopped laughing.

I looked at the doorway as I almost died on the spot.

There was Tomoyo with her video camera and Eriol at the door way with his mouth wide open.

I looked at Syaoran who was slightly red in the face.

"Eriol! I TOLD YOU TO COME IN QUIETLY!" Tomoyo yelled.

"But, Sakura, Syaoran, kissing?!" Eriol said. "I knew that they were going to end up with each other. But to walk in on them kissing!"

"Hi Eriol," I said blushing.

"Hey," Syaoran said in an embarrassed voice.

"You guys I'm so sorry!" Tomoyo started. "I invited Eriol over so he could see this great moment, but no he had to reck it! But um…please continue. It was so KAWAII!"

Eriol laughed, "You just can't ask them to continue!"

"I'm thirsty," I said quickly, "you want a drink Syaoran?"

"Yeah sure," Syaoran said smiling.

Syaoran and I walked out of the room to the kitchen.

"Now I'm sure you're going to destroy that tape," I smiled at Tomoyo as I walked past her.

Tomoyo laughed nervously.

As we walked to the kitchen I could here Tomoyo yelling at Eriol. I smiled.

When we reached the kitchen, I started laughing.

"That was so embarrassing!" Syaoran said smiling.

"I know!" I said laughing.

I went to get us a drink from the fridge. I chucked Syaoran a can of coke, which of coarse, he caught.

He leant against the table as he drank his coke.

"So I'm bored," I smiled, "Do you want to go out and do something?"

"Yeah," he smiled staring at me.

"Ice cream?" I asked shutting the fridge.

"Sounds great," he smiled still staring at me.

I looked at him uneasily, "Stop staring at me."

"No," Syaoran smirked staring directly at me.

I started feeling uneasy as I fidgeted where I was standing.

"You're so beautiful," Syaoran said softly.

I blushed. Why did he have to be like that? Why did he have to make me melt right in my own kitchen?!

"Now that is definitely not like treating me as a best friend!" I said smiling. "I mean saying I'm beautiful and staring at me. You just broke rule one!"

"No," Syaoran smiled as he walked towards me and wrapped his arm around me, "I always stared at you and thought you were beautiful, even when we were only best friends."

I blushed slightly and started melting from the inside out.

"Why do you have to be so sweet?" I asked him softly.

"Now that is definitely breaking rule one!" Syaoran laughed.

"No," I smirked at him, "I always thought you were sweet."

Syaoran was the one this time to blush.

"Now come on!" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the kitchen. "If we both keep chatting, we're never going to get that ice cream!"

Syaoran laughed, "You love your ice creams!"

"I sure do!" I laughed.

°Syaoran's POV°

She let go of my hand and ran upstairs to grab her bag.

"My treat okay!" I yelled upstairs.

"No way!" I heard her yell back.

She came bounding down the stairs. But she froze on the last step.

I looked at where she was looking. There in the lounge was Tomoyo and Eriol making out. I looked away and saw Sakura mouth the word GROSS!

We both tiptoed past the room and went to the door. I reached out to open it when someone else opened it from the other side.

In walked Sakura's dad and Touya.

"Oh Syaoran! It's been a while since I've seen you," Fujitaka smiled.

"Hello Mr.Kinomoto," I smiled.

I remember how friendly he was when I was young. And he still remained the same self.

"Wow, you've grown up to be a handsome young man," he smiled, "hey Sakura?"

I glanced at Sakura.

"Yes, his very handsome," she smiled as she took hold on my hand and intertwined her fingers in mine. "We're just going out to town for a while."

"That's fine," Fujitaka replied.

"Not with me," Touya butted in glaring at me.

Ah yes…I do remember Touya.

"I didn't ask you," Sakura said running out the door dragging me along.

"Sakura!" I heard Touya yell.

She stopped running as we reached the footpath.

"So Touya still hates me?" I asked.

"No," Sakura smiled, "He only saw me hold your hand."

"Oh," I smiled.

"Oh no," Sakura stopped, "TOMOYO AND ERIO.."

"GOOD LORD!" We heard a yell come from Sakura's house.

We heard Tomoyo's scream.

Sakura looked at me as I looked at her. We both burst out laughing as we quickened our pace.

As we walked there, we talked about the stupid things we always talked about. And it felt good. It felt good to be like this again.

We walked past shops and shops. Then we saw…Sophie.

She was walking with Lachlan. I felt Sakura stiffen up. I slowly took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently. Sophie saw us and looked at us in disgust. Lachlan stared at Sakura. But it didn't matter; we had each other.

We walked past them as I slightly glanced at Sakura. It was hard to read her expression.

"Well they were a cute couple," Sakura commented.

At that moment I realised she was alright. I laughed.

"They were," I smiled, "But I think we're cuter."

Sakura leant over to kiss me on the cheek. I slightly blushed.

°Sakura's POV°

We reached the ice cream parlor with no hassle. We both fought about who was going to pay, but in the end, the waitress took Syaoran's money. We sat outside as I slowly licked at my strawberry ice cream. Syaoran nibbling at the cone of his chocolate ice cream. I stared at him. He stared back.

"You have ice cream on your nose," I laughed.

I leant over the table and wope it off his nose.

"Well you have ice cream on your cheek," Syaoran smirked.

I looked behind me to see if I could find a tissue on the next table. When I turned back around I felt Syaoran's thumb smear something across my face. I saw in the reflection of the table that it was chocolate ice cream on my cheek.

"Syaoran!" I yelled at him as I whiped it off.

A few people looked at us.

"Tissue?" Syaoran asked as he reached behind him to get a tissue from the table behind him.

I snatched it from him and wiped my fingers and cheek. I ate the rest of my ice cream silently avoiding Syaoran's look.

"Sakura," Syaoran said teasingly.

I ignored him.

"You looked really sexy with the chocolate ice cream on your cheek," Syaoran stated in a flirtatious way.

I blushed but I tried to hide it.

"You can't hide a blush!" Syaoran smiled. "Well not from me that is."

I smiled slightly, "Shut up."

Syaoran smirked as I smiled at him.

I loved his smirks…

I heard him pat his chair. I stared at him. He was sitting on his chair with his legs apart and was patting the chair in between it.

I smiled and went to sit on his chair in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear as he layed his chin on my shoulder.

I kissed his cheek as I leaned against his muscular warm body. I stared at the sky.

"I love having you here," he whispered.

"I just love everything you do, full stop," I answered back. "Even the ice cream on my cheek."

"Oh I knew you loved that!" Syaoran smirked. "Come on, I want to show you something."

He glanced at his watch. I stood up slowly.

He stood up too and took my hand in his.

"Come on, we have to hurry up!" He said starting to walk off.

I followed him.

"Where we going?" I asked him.

"You'll see," he just answered.

°Syaoran's POV°

I started running as the sun started to set.

Sakura kept up with me.

When we reached there I heard Sakura inhale her breath deeply.

"It's so beautiful!" Sakura gasped.

We stared at the sea with the reflection of the sun setting. The colours red, yellow, purple and blue intertwined.

"Come on," I said smiling as I led her down to the beach.

We stopped at the waters edge. Sakura sat down and stared out to the sky and sea. Sakura took of her thongs as did I. I sat next to her as the water slowly lapped at our feet.

"This is so perfect," Sakura said softly.

I just stared at her as the water reflected the colours of the sky on her face.

She turned to face me.

"You're actually here," Sakura smiled.

"You're with me," I smiled.

I leant closer to her and kissed her softly.

When we let go, I saw Sakura lick her lips slightly. I smiled.

I slowly leant into her again and kissed her. I felt her lean back onto the sand and I followed her. My body was half on top of her as I held onto the kiss. I ran my hand through her hair. Then I felt water hit my shorts. I let go of the kiss as I heard Sakura giggle. The water hit us again, this time up to my hip.

"The tide's coming up," I said to her softly.

"I don't mind," she smiled at me, "I love water."

I smiled and kissed her again as the water rose up to our shoulders. Then the water hit our face as Sakura quickly sat up. I laughed as I sat up too. Her hair was drenched and dripping loosely at her face. I felt my hair dripping water on my face as well. We both laughed. As the wave hit us again. I quickly stood up and helped Sakura up.

"You look so cute when your hair's wet," Sakura smiled.

I laughed as I brushed a bit of hair that was on her forehead to the side. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Sakura lifted her arms and wrapped them around my neck.

The sun fully setted behind us as Sakura lent in to kiss me.

_Syaoran. Let's hope we stay best friends forever._

_Sakura, of course we will silly!_

_But daddy says that things change._

_Well not for us. Nothing is going to change for us._

I pulled Sakura closer to me.

°Sakura's POV°

I held Syaoran tighter.

_Touya's got a thing called a girlfriend. Do you have one Syaoran?_

_Well you're a girl and you're my friend. So I guess you're my girlfriend._

I touched his cheek softly with my hand.

_Kiss? Isn't that for grown ups? What is it?_

_It's when you put your lips together with some one else. I saw Touya do it the other day. It didn't look good. _

_Lips together? Like when you shake hands you put your hands together with another person?_

_Yeah. Let's try it!_

_What? We don't know how._

_Just on the count of three we put our lips together._

_Okay._

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

We both kissed each other as I held onto him tightly.

_Syaoran, when do you think I'll love a boy?_

_I don't know. Maybe when you're older._

_Will you ever love a girl?_

_Love? Is that when you think someone is great?_

_Yeah, I think._

_Well that means I really love you. _

_Really? Well that means I really love you too._

"I really love you Sakura," Syaoran whispered.

"I really love you too Syaoran," I whispered back.

I love Syaoran…then…now...and forever.

* * *

This moment is great. I have finished my story Tears of Heartbreak! But it's also sad moment. But later about all that.

Now review! Review the last time for this story!

Look out for the next chapter of this story that will be my thank you's and stuff I'd like to say.

Thank you again.

I love you all!

°hugs everyone°

Misty Amethyst, S&S Forever.


	17. Misty Amethyst's Thank you

Hey there all!

So this all started from me stumbling into a Gundam Wing site. I found the fanfiction section and I actually thought that it was like the sequel of Gundam Wing…but just in writing format. Then I realised it was other peoples stories using the characters. From then on I loved reading fanfictions! I went into numerous Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing sites going STRAIGHT to the fanfiction area. A few weeks later...I watched my first Card Captor Sakura series. I loved the series. Especially when Syaoran came into the picture. I knew that they were the CUTEST couple! From then on, I read fanfictions only on CCS. Then I stumbled into HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE! Fanfiction everywhere on any topic! The first story I read on there was Seven Worlds in One by ChanChanandMosasi. It was great. Then I just kept reading and reading. StarJade and Aisaki Sumi were always my idol.

So one crazy day…I thought of writing a story myself! Of course there were a lot of things in my way though. Me being from Australia, they called Syaoran, Li (as the first name). Sakura was still Sakura but her last name was Avalon. Not Kinomoto. Touya was Tory. Fujitaka was just Mr. Avalon. Tomoyo was Madison. Eriol was Eli. So it was all very confusing for me. But with the help of others, I used there Japanese names. Another thing was my grammar and spelling was horrible! But I really think this story helped me so much with everything. It definitely improved my writing skills.

So on June the 21st 2003, I wrote my first Songfiction 'Stay the Same'. I really wouldn't say it was a big hit…but it definitely got me started on writing and also the fact that I got more reviews then I thought I would.

On June the 22nd 2003, was when I published my first Fanfiction 'Tears of Heartbreak'. Many wondered if this story had anything to do with me. And the answer is yes. The same kind of story happened to me in year 7. But of course it didn't turn out the same happy way as Sakura and Syaoran's story did. Sophie was actually the name of my friends girlfriend. But she wasn't anything like in the story. She was the complete opposite. She was beautiful and very nice. So I always feel bad for writing this story and making her sound like such a mean person. But anyway, in the end my friend and her broke up after about a month. By then I had totally gotten over him. I didn't know until the middle of last year that he had liked me too in year 7, but then got over me and went out with Sophie. It surprised me to no end! Well now a days, I still see him around at school. But we never say hi anymore and we don't talk either. Kind of funny really. The poem in chapter 10 'Tears of Heartbreak', I wrote while I went through that faze. Writing this story made me revisit two years ago and it was sad but great.

Now on with the serious stuff. I'd like to give out a big hug and thank you to all my reviewers. It was a long road with keeping it updated when I was really busy, but you guys really pulled me through it.

My thank you goes out to Princess Cythera (my first review for this story), Lovers Chick, Sally, Sharky (thank you for sticking by this story), Lacey (my friend who supported my story), Dana Law, KagomeKitty, Bloodlust Night, santapaws914 (thank you for sticking by this story), miaka, Misao Makimachi, Black Goddess of Elements, Jess, Avelyn Lauren, Tenshi-Sakura-Li, mycherrywolf (thank you for sticking by this story and for your great long reviews! They were great!), Istupid (thank you for sticking by this story), AkaneKitten, Cherry, Sailor Ying-Fa Li (thank you for your great reviews! They were always fun to read), Chibi Menchi, starrGurl, blue-sea, LilBlossomKitty (thanks for sticking by this story), secret, Deadcat323, Carmela-chan (thank you your great reviews!), frixiewulf13 (thanks for sticking by this story), forestfairy (thank you for sticking by this story), lilvietdevilgrl, oOoshortayoOo (thank you for sticking by this story):), thewhitewitch (thank you for sticking by this story), kawaii-syaoran713, Dark Koorime0-0, Simplicity (thank you for sticking by this story), Kura-Chan (thanks for sticking by this story), kd, brat2princess, FanficPixie (thank you for sticking by this story), cherrysakura5 (thanks for sticking by this story), stephanny (You've been a great reviewer! Thank you so much!), Darkangelkitty08, jisAtsU siLENcE (thank you for sticking by this story right to the end), wer, jojo, sweet-captor, Dragoon-2626 (thank you for sticking by this story right to the end), s/s4evr, serenity, Amber, orlandosangel (thank you for sticking by this story), anjuliet (thank you for sticking by this story), xxaznbabexx (thank you for sticking by this story), SSfans, â™¥ Sambony â™¥, Wingless Tenchi, meyojojo (thanks for sticking by this story right to the end), Kristin (thank you for sticking by this story), tenshi cherry blossoms (thank you for sticking by this story), tddy-grl, The Crystally Water (thank you for sticking by this story), anime-obsession260, Di, YingFa-lilWolf-Lover (thanks for sticking by this story), Kirby, Deception of an Angel, svetlaella, lunalovegood129, chikichiki (thank you for sticking by this story), xXxKiStUnE pRiNcEsSxXx, Tears-That-Fall, Momomiya Akihara, Starriecat (thank you for sticking by this story), Animekid9, lilaznangel, Sakura-tsuki, Marshall Banana, MusigMistress, evedallas (thanks for sticking by this story), Kimi, lilchibisaku, heartluv, (thank you for your great long reviews...but try putting a name next time XD), murdering-cute, Hannah Kyouyama (thank you for sticking by this story), Cherryblossom-crystal, Sakura Moon, LittleHikari542 (thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Thank you so much!), cherryblossomprincess12, Irene (thank you for sticking by this story), RavenKitten, Michelle, mangaluvajk, valleygrl, Phoenix, zeddy222 (thank you for sticking by this story), yay, sesshou (thank you for your nice long reviews), Awai-umi (thanks for sticking by this story), CherryBlossomLittleWolf, MeNtOmUnChKiN (thanks for sticking by this story), Kim, kittyfaerie3000, crystaleyez (thanks for sticking by this story), Rockerchick, vg, Lavender Cherry Blossom, sai-chan (thanks for sticking by this story), sakura tange, Mecha- Griever, Sarah, FromDayOne (thanks for sticking by this story), Bitter Sweet:Chrysanthemum Dynasty (thanks for sticking by this story), LiLsTaRoFdEsTiNy, LadyOfTheDarkStar, Linda, animelvr4evr, CelestialMoussy (thanks for sticking by this story), sangosamashmu, Precious-Ying-Fa45, Kireiryuu, perfectangel12, Starfires (thanks for sticking by this story), the chibi orange princess (thanks for sticking by this story), kura52 (thanks for sticking by this story), nina, stars of hope (thanks for sticking by this story), Newfie Child (thanks for sticking by this story), erica6060 (thank you for sticking by this story), AnnieS23, bloomfan66, animEvivvErz (thanks for sticking by this story), SakuraBlossom-550, Shannon, sakura.cherryblossom.kinomto/sakura maio (thanks for sticking by this story), someone, ccsfan, kestraltitan, april (thanks for sticking by this story), perfectangel12, 2swtstarz1, VB Gurl/Xiao-Spiker09, Ms. Sakura Moon (thanks for sticking by this story), Anime-Pie12, RubyMstar, pinky/azumi (thank you for all your great reviews), sarah, SweetStrawberries (thanks for all your great reviews), azn-blossom08, cheryyblossom88 (thanks for sticking by this story), dreaming-daidouji, maddi, angel fay, Mi Mi, sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE, angelic-innocence00, LilWolf4ever713, Peachblossom4416, Priestess of Anime Darkness, Emerald Snow, Stars from Above, suppie69, smallaznmouse, Lily20 (thanks for sticking by this story), Mirokua-chan, Misao Yuy, Ice Dragon52, Tinaptran, Mimi-102, lilsakli, unknown, Miyama, pure heart, angelic-behaviour, xlilsaxkuxra, sweetlove73, kawaii-leena, lilac-cherryblossoms-sakura, Tinkerhell, Finaille Nailo, czakali, sakura2004, Yhi, name dun matter, Wolf Jade, JB, PrInCeSsOfDrEaMz, redweb111sakura, sakura12, kawaii-bunny, yooo, Candied Cherries, Food-luva, AnnaBelle Lee, ahnigurL (thanks for your nice long reviews), thousandbirds, Sakurai love you/sweetest sakura, jeannine, Greenleaf Blossom, wondering-soul, gUrLa-aYa-16, destined4heartbreak, heartluv, Pinaygrrl, Serenity's Blaim, teen-gurl-93, Viky, Rachael, Callista Miralni, Shing Fu, czee, Hitomi Fanel, Sakura Arielle, FanGurl93, nipagirl12193, BlueeyedGirl, nawtygurl000, Stephanie, Rinoa Leonheartilly, Angel Blossom, Tin-grl, Mecha-Griever, KyouFan, Dancer150, xMysticSecretx, sweetloneliness, drgndrmz, Mystic Moon Empress, AnimeluvaJK, ori-chan, LilacBlu, Sambony, mimi-102, Daddys Lil Angel, shadowy dreamer, BeautifulNaoko, shortygirl333, xSweEtPanDaBOOx, kafwinn, lilraniwani, Hitome, romantic-is-best, Misakie, Hannah kyouyama, animelover and LadyAkina.

Thank you to you all. We DID IT! We made it through Tears of Heartbreak together! Special thank you goes out to the first few reviews I received. They really helped me decide whether to continue this story or not and also to those who supported this story right from start to finish. It really means a lot to me. A big hug goes out to those who took the time to write a gigantic long review or a review with the most meaningful words I have ever seen; I truly loved them.

So the question is where to now? Shall I write another story? Or shall I take a break? Well either one I choose, I know that you great reviewers will be waiting for me on the other end. I appreciate that. I really do.

Well even if I do take a break, I WILL publish this story sometime this year. Maybe towards the middle of this year. I wouldn't leave you guys without another story!

Here's the summary to 'You're Worth It':

'Syaoran likes Sakura. Sakura is flattered, maybe even likes him, but everything is shattered and she learns to hate him as he turns into a real bastard. But Syaoran loves her; he'll do anything, because he knows…she's worth it.'

Did that sound alright? That summary didn't really say a lot about it. But I think you'll enjoy it. Please in this review say whether you'd like me to send you an e-mail when I publish this story. Leave your e-mail address and I'll send you an e-mail when I finally put it up on fanfiction.

So this is where I bid my fair well and close the curtains to this story. It's been great…no it's been more than great. It's been FANTASTIC sharing this with all of you guys. I love each and everyone one.

I declare Tears of Heartbreak, completed.

Thank you.

Till next time,

Love always…

Misty Amethyst.

_With a drop of a tear,_

_That you can't take,_

_Hurting fear;_

_Tears of Heartbreak._


End file.
